She Rocks My World
by gabby1017
Summary: 80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen. He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.
1. Chapter 1

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen. He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly talented, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by the wonderful and lovely Sunflower Fran.

Here's the new story. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter One: The Concert.**

I'm still in the dressing room as my heart races as I faintly hear the intro. Shaking my fingers and jumping up, I bounce in place, revving up my adrenaline by pounding the beat on the walls with my fists. My music is my only lifeline.

I take one last look in the full-length mirror. Sliding my hands under the leather of my pants, I adjust myself, tying the lacing over my crotch and lowering the waistband. I decide not to wear my torn T-shirt, leaving me with only the matching leather-laced vest. Running my fingers through my fully-layered, thick hair, I can't seem to tame, so I give up.

Jen, our assistant, walks in with my drink and I quickly guzzle down my elixir. She's a bit of a thing with a braid down to her ass, tattoos, piercings and a big mouth. "Jesus, Sparky, take your time with that."

"A man needs his libation, squirt." I smile, pat her head and point. "And don't call me, Sparky!"

"Can I brush your ends? They look matted," she deadpans her request.

I lean down, and she runs a brush through my wild long locks, and picks at the ends. "After that dye job, you need a trim."

I smirk and jut my hips against her side. "How about this?"

"Would you cut it out?" She rolls her eyes and snaps, "Is your sock in place?"

We leave the room and walk down the narrow hallway.

I slide across her and blow in her ear. "Oh, baby, you know that's all me."

She shoves me as we near the opening to the lift. "Get on the platform before I knock you flat, and it rises without you."

"Aw, you love me, and you know it!"

"Yeah, get into your dumb-ass character."

Rolling my eyes, I jump and I hear the riffs.

Fuck.

The sound is off-balance. I tell Jen to get Benny to lower the bass amp, up Jazz's vibes, and send a sign to Garrett to bring down his cymbals. Don't these people pay attention to my sound checks?

As the platform rises, I see Jazz pressing Gertie and wailing her strings tightly under his furious fingers, as Emmett dances across the stage with his bass booming and kicking his legs to the side. Garrett looks down at me tipping his head in a nod. He's gentler with his Zillgens.*

The pyros blast, sparks fly, explosions boom, crackle, and sizzle, as I ascend to the stage on top of my baby grand piano.

The announcer shouts, "Your American Badasses, Cullen!"

The crowd explodes once I jump up into a split, flares set off around me, as I solidly land on my feet with a loud bang of a drum. I laugh and graciously exaggerate a bow to the screaming audience. Adjusting my leather pants, I pull off the vest, spinning it around over my head, taunting the girls in the front, then throwing it out into the crowd. There's a major catfight of pushing and shoving, but one victor jumps up and down, clenching my leather in her hands.

I motion for her to come to the stage. As security escorts her to me, I bend down, grabbing the back of her hair and kissing her soundly. She squeals when I let her go, crying a 'thank you.' I keep my eyes on her as I back up and exaggerate a slow wipe over my mouth, tell security to bring her backstage after the concert, and blow her another kiss.

Jazz starts to play the beginning of our new hit, " _Kiss Me, Baby"_ and I command the stage strutting from one side to the other puckering my lips and running my tongue over them.

We play three of our new songs, and I feel the need for a drink. I look into the wings and Jen raises a large glass in her hand. Singing, I dance over and grab the glass, mouth a 'thank you,' take a swig and place it on Garrett's drum platform.

Every bit the rock star, I play with the crowd and when the song ends, I grab my drink and sit at the piano bench as I tickle some ivories. My piano faces stage-left, and I turn my head to address the audience as I lean into the mic, "Hey, Seattle, it's nice to be close to home."

The crowd roars.

"We've been on the road for nine and a half months," I play a few notes.

Emmett stands at a mic and kids, "Time to check if you're a daddy."

The crowd laughs.

I defend, "In your fuckin' dreams, my brother. I cover my joystick."

Jazz chuckles into his mic, "The man covers it twice."

Garrett joins in from the back, "And how would you know, Dweeb?"

Jasper freezes and points. "He told me," he spits.

"Spitting in the corner over there with a red face and angry eyes is my brother from another mother, Jasper ' _The Jazzman'_ Whitlock, lead guitarist." Jasper's fingers move with precision. His strings siren the crowd to roar. "And he's no peepin' Jazzman!"

Jasper chuckles as he makes Gertie sing.

"On the drums," I announce and point to Garrett. He flips his sticks, twirling them over his toms* and snare*, attacking his hi-hat* and screaming a 'whoo oo.' "My older cousin, the sex-starved beater, Garrett, ' _The Hammer'_ Norman."

Garrett takes a bow, and there are more roars.

"Yes, to my right, my big brother, the bad ass from Forks, the twinklest toes of the North West, and bass guitarist, Emmett, ' _The Love Machine'_ Cullen."

Loud screams and whistles blare through the air. Emmett, plucking out some low notes with a quick rhythm. Dimples deep, he moves his head from side to side in a grimacing fiercely in concentration.

"And yours truly, I'm Edward, ' _The Frontman'_ Cullen." I nod and the place shatters from the crowd's reaction. "I'll play any instrument if you'll play mine."

Through the blaring noise, I start to lightly play a soft melody. Within seconds, you could hear a pin drop. I stop, finish my drink and continue to play. I lean forward to the mic and sing,

" _I'm not the man you think I am._

 _I'm not the guy to say goodbye."_

I get a shiver, and I stop. Emmett approaches the piano, and I jump up, a little wobbly, but wink at him. He steps away, giving Jazz and Garrett the high sign.

Pulling a mic from a stand, I rasp, "Naw, naw, naw, we need some rock' n roll. You fucking hear me, people." I rouse the crowd clapping my hands and running from one end to the other. Garrett follows along with snaps on his snare. Emmett taps out the beat on his thick strings, as Jasper segues into the next song.

I jump onto my bench with both feet resting on the cushion and leap into a 360-degree angle doing a roundhouse kick with my right leg pointing straight up, running to stage left and pushing my legs off the wall into a backflip and then three handsprings. I stop in front of Emmett and he high-fives me.

One last jump; I set my boot-clad feet at the edge and push off strongly, doing a forward roll.

For three solid hours, we play three sets, introduce more new songs from the next album, and I'm about as dead as I can get. My head pounds and I'm numb all over.

The four of us stand center stage, arm in arm, bow in unison, saying 'goodnight' before exiting stage left. When we break apart, Emmett still has an arm over my shoulder, holding me up. "I got you, bro."

 **The After Party**

The after party takes place in our set of suites. Emmett didn't want to drive the four hours down to Forks, so Big Bro takes good care of all of us.

Jasper and I sit at the table going over the show and jot down changes we both work on together. The girl with my vest carefully walks up with a shy smile. I immediately stand and hug her.

"Did you want the this back?" she sadly asks.

I reassure her, "No, I wanted you to come back so I could sign it for you."

Her face glows.

"What's your name?"

"It's Bree. Bree Tanner," she shyly stammers.

I grab a marker and write her a short greeting and sign it on the inside lining. "How old are you, Bree?"

"I just turned sixteen."

My face falls, and I apologize, "Bree, I'm sorry about the rough kiss."

She excitedly says, "No, no, it was … the best first kiss ever." She smiles up at me.

I hug her. "Well, don't you allow just any guy to kiss you."

"Edward, you're not just any guy. I will never forget you," she proudly whispers and touches her lips, turning beet red.

I kiss her cheek. "You're going to be a _heartbreaker,_ Bree Tanner."

Jasper furiously writes behind me.

"Thank you, Edward."

I nod to the security guard, and he escorts Bree down to the lobby.

I watch Jasper write, stare up, bite the pen, and write more.

"What's got you all on fire?"

"Bree inspired me."

"Yeah?"

He reads, " _Bree Tanner with an innocent smile._

 _She plays with your heart for endless miles._

 _She's the girl you take home to mother_

 _But you don't want her near your brother._

 _I gave Miss Bree her very first kiss._

 _The look on her face was total bliss._

 _She's the girl you won't ever forget_

 _To give her the first with no regret."_

I nod. "Not bad, Jazz."

"Hey, you gave her a gift that will last a lifetime. I just added to it." He smirks and stares at me. "You look like shit, man."

I exhaust, "I need a drink." I tap the back of the chair and head for the refrigerator.

Jasper's voice follows me, "Don't overdo it."

 **The Following Morning**

I stir for the first time, stretching my arms and legs, but I hit something on both my sides and hear moans. "What the fuck?" I mumble.

Sitting up, I have company. Then, the fear waves over me. I toss the blanket off and breathe a sigh of relief. My zipper is down, but my flaccid dick flops to one side. No sign of any action. I reach back into my memory about these two girls and can't quite grasp what happened to get them into my bed.

After I zip up, I shout for Emmett.

Within seconds, he opens the door, drawing out, 'yessss?' He sees the girls and mouths, 'what the fuck' at me.

I shake my head.

Emmett booms, "Okay, ladies, you need to get up."

Jasper and Garrett stand at the door in shock.

I sternly stare at them. "No!"

Jasper points. "I recall the redhead trying to get into your room. Garrett, didn't you grab her?"

He smiles, "Yeah, she was with me and the other one all night." He winks.

Jasper laughs, "So they switched?"

Garrett chuckles, "Apparently."

Emmett shakes his head. "Jesus. C'mon, ladies, get your asses up or I'll call security."

The redhead moans, "Keep your shirt on."

The blonde giggles, "You guys were so very gracious."

"I know, I worked very hard," Garrett puns, smiling at the blonde.

"You did." The redhead stands sans no clothing. "I think I left my dress and panties in your room." She walks out shaking her ass, as Garrett follows her, but he stares back at the other girl.

She sits, covering herself with the sheet. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Can someone find her clothes and give her some privacy?" I grouse.

Jazz and Emmett leave the room.

"So, you and your friend snuck in here?"

"Yeah, Vicki had this idea that we could crawl in with you."

I hesitantly ask, "Did anything happen?"

"No! Well, I didn't do anything. I was pretty wasted, but Vicki tried. She, um, pulled your fly down, but you were pretty out of it."

Vicki barges in and tosses the other girl her clothes. "More like you couldn't get it _up_!"

She turns to her friend, "Kate, get dressed. Garrett offered to take us to breakfast." She stares at me with her hands on her hips.

Kate rises and runs to the bathroom.

I stare back at her. "Sorry, I wasn't complying."

She sniffs. "It happens. You partied hardy."

Kate walks back into the room. "Again, I'm sorry, Edward."

I smile still staring at Vicki, "Hey, it happens."

She finally cracks a smile, and they exit.

Jasper and Emmett walk back in.

I sigh. "Nothing happened."

Emmett breathes in a long breath and exhales even slower, as Jazz sits on the bed. "Ali called."

"What's going on with my little sister?"

"Our little sister says we broke a record last night, and she has everything arranged for the studio work."

"When?" I slowly get out of bed.

"Not for another two months."

I nod. "Good. I want to go over all the material with you." I point at Jazz. "And work on music for those new lyrics. Did she have Benny check out the system? He said he was leaving early this morning."

"Yeah, everything's a go." He emphasizes, "My wife also said your mom redecorated."

I nod with a smile.

Garrett pokes his head in. "I'm taking the ladies to a diner and I'll make it to Forks tonight."

"Which one has your attention?" Jasper asks.

I answer, "The blonde … Kate."

Garrett smiles. "See you later." He taps on the door.

Emmett frowns. "How do you do that?"

"She's his type. Besides, for him not to travel with us, she must have hit a nerve,"

I add.

I head for the head. "I'm going to shower, and we can go anytime after that. Okay?"

Jasper asks, "You all right, Edward?"

I answer without looking back, "Yeah, shower, shave, drink and I'll be raring to go."

 **The Way Home**

Usually, Emmett likes to drive the tour bus, but he wants to hang back with Jazz and me.

Our head roadie, Seth, takes the wheel, while all three of us sit behind him playing our guitars. Once in awhile, Emmett gets a melody in his head, and this time it fit perfectly for Bree's song.

She's a sweet girl. I feel weird about kissing her the way I did, but with that new opening song, I like to show the badass self kissing a girl before we play it. "I'm glad I had security get her home address and phone number. That way, we can send her a copy of the original disk." I laugh to myself, 'Who gets to have their first kiss from a famous rocker?'

The phone rings and I answer right away, "Hey, Ali, what's doing?" I tilt the receiver so the guys can hear.

Jasper lifts his head in my direction.

"I'm calling to tell you that the new engineering panel is working great," she excitedly informs. "Benny ripped it out in a few hours."

"That's good to hear. And Benny did all of this, this morning?"

"Edward, he left right after the show when I told him the panel came in. He's asleep now."

"Can we give him a raise?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Jasper greets, "Hey, Baby, I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too, Jazz. We have all night. Mom wants a family lunch when you arrive, but I have something special planned for all of you tomorrow night."

"What's that, Babe?"

"My best friend is back in town, and she's playing at a club. I thought for support, we could go see her."

Jasper looks at me, and I nod. "Sure, we're up for it."

"Okay, great."

"Where's Emmett?"

"I'm here."

"Hey, Big Bro, have you been taking care of everyone?"

"Yeah, Ali, I'm watching our boys."

"Love you."

"How come he gets a 'love you' and I get zip?" Jasper busts her chops.

She purrs, "That's because I'm going to _show_ you." Ali giggles.

"Don't want to hear this, Ali," I say covering my ears and repeating, "lalalalala."

"Then, don't listen, Sparky!" she yelps.

Emmett chuckles, "She called you … Sparky."

I squint my eyes and ask, "Ali, did you tell Jen?"

She hesitates, "I may have mentioned it."

I angrily complain, "Well, she called me that last night before I went on stage."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

She quips with a shaky voice, "Sorry?"

"You're not."

"No, she isn't," Jazz adds.

"Edward, get over it. Jen's not going to tell anyone."

"What else have you told her?" I growl.

"Jesus, Edward, calm down," Emmett pleads.

Jazz grabs my arm and glares at me. "She wouldn't."

I sigh and lean on my guitar. "Sorry, Ali, I didn't get much sleep."

"Then, take a nap, okay? I'm sorry I upset you, too."

"We'll see you in a few hours. And tell Mom, we want pot roast and potatoes."

Emmett roars, "And her apple pie."

"And ice cream," Seth shouts and then, shrugs. "I got carried away." He laughs. "My mom's making me fried chicken and mashed potatoes."

We laugh.

 **Arriving Home**

Seth turns off the main highway, down the dirt road and up a small hill.

Home.

Mom comes running out with a dishtowel in hand broadly smiling. Her hair swishes in the wind. Emmett gets to her first, grabs her into a bear hug, twirling her around.

She laughs, "I won't even complain about being spun to death. I'm so happy to see you."

Dad stands in the doorway watching, as Ali scoots past him and jumps Jazz. "Say hello and goodbye and let's go home." She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him.

"But what about lunch?"

"I have doggie bags."

Jasper gasps, "We'll take Seth home."

Dad extends his hand, and we shake. Then, we hug. "Glad you're home, son."

Mom joins in with Emmett.

"It's good to be home."

When we walk into the house, the tantalizing aromas magically move me to the kitchen. "Mom, your cooking was sorely missed."

Emmett stands at the stove already dipping a spoon into a pot and chewing. "God, Mom, no one can beat you."

She smirks. "I hope you always feel that way. Now, get out of my kitchen so I can feed you."

When Emmett and I enter the dining room, we find Dad sitting in his 'at-the-head-of-the- table' spot patiently waiting. He looks up. "So, everything went well on the tour?"

I sit across from Emmett. "Yeah, Dad, for the time we were gone we had very few mishaps. Your idea of keeping a mechanic with us was a great help."

"And how about your new assistant? She works out for you?"

Emmett interjects, "I liked her. She was efficient and kept Sparky in line." He belly laughs. Dad joins in.

"Can you two stop?"

In walks Mom with a large platter of pot roast and veggies. She places it in the middle of the table. "What are you two laughing at?"

Between breaths, Dad huffs, "Sparky." And they start up again.

Mom has a glint in her eye, but she admonishes the both of them. "Oh, stop, it's not like Edward lit himself on fire. The pyro techs should have known better."

"Please, they warned Edward not to use any product in his hair." Emmett hysterically laughs, "He looked like a used Q-tip on fire."

Mom smoothes my hair. "Well, it grew back very nicely; a bit unruly, but full." She looks at the top of my crown. "And the bald spot is gone."

Dad lets out a hoot while Emmett still holds his stomach.

I squint at them. "They're never going to let me live this down."

"Just revel in the laughter, Edward. You're bigger than that." She winks at me.

Emmett has his face over his plate.

"Wait, I have mashed potatoes for all of this to go over," Mom says rushing out of the room and coming back with a bowl of her prime potatoes.

And what does Emmett do? He plops a mount on top of the succulent roast and shrugs, "What? It all goes into the same place. Mom, this is so good."

Silence fills the room, other than forks clacking on the plates, while Emmett's hums.

After lunch, Emmett drops me home, and I step down into the basement checking out the new panel.

I flip the lights, take in the lounging area and notice all of Mom's decorative changes. The walls are a warm brown with black trim. I like this. The three sofas are a soft, black leather with mahogany framing. There are end tables and a large, mahogany coffee table between the sofas.

I continue down the hallway and walk into a totally different engineering room and studio than when I left. The room is now equipped with _the_ _works_ and then some. My eyes shift from one corner to the next. There's a digital audio workstation that makes me cry. I run my hands over it in disbelief. Looking through the large soundproof windows, there are new mics and stands, amps, guitars, piano, electric keyboard, a new sound system, and an eleven-piece drum set sitting in a place of distinction. Garrett will shit a brick.

I think we'll cancel the session at Johnny's Studio, record here and produce our own music.

This is a musician's dream. My feelings run rapid in many directions and my head clouds. A bit dizzy, I sit behind the control panel with my head down waiting for it to pass.

I find one of my bottles, twist the top off and guzzle down the caramel-colored elixir. I blow out a long sigh and regain some strength, but ...

I need to sleep.

I slowly stand and walk the two flights of stairs to my room. The new paint-job surprises me. When I awake, I will have to do a tour of Mom's new handiwork. I crawl into bed, hugging my pillows. I call Jasper and Emmett and tell them I'm going to , a quick call to Mom to thank her for lunch. Within minutes, I fade to black.

 **My Room**

I yawn, stretching my arms and legs and open my eyes to two blue orbs staring at me.

"And how long have you been sitting there?"

"Just a few minutes."

"And the reason?"

Jasper sighs. "Making sure you were breathing."

"Jazz, I can handle this. I'm fine."

"It's just the …"

I interrupt and grab him into a hug, "I've got it."

Emmett walks in and smirks. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Jesus, is my room a walk-through?"

"Alice told me to stick a fire under the two of you. Her friend goes on at ten and it's almost eight-thirty."

I jump out of bed and head for the bathroom. Before I close the door, I look at Jasper, "I'm fine."

The drive to the club annoys the hell out of me. Ali won't shut up about her friend. I know she said her name, but I was lost in thought over a few songs.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do you ever listen to me?"

I smirk. "Sometimes."

"I said, it would be advantageous for the band to start your own label."

Jasper adds, "We've been thinking of producing our own albums, Ali."

"But not on your own label, Jazz. And you could bring in new talent, too."

"Does this idea have anything to do with your friend? Is she looking for a free ride?" I snap.

"She doesn't even know I'm coming. Why do you always have to think the worst of people?" She huffs and wraps her arms around herself. "Bella's classically trained, Edward. She graduated from Juilliard with honors. Music seeps out of her pores."

"Jazz, did you know about this girl?"

"Only that she's Chief Swan's daughter."

"Okay, Ali."

"God, one of these days I'm going to have to kill you."

"Why haven't I heard about her before?"

"You have. You just don't listen. Bella moved here the year you went away to college. You never got to meet her."

"How did she graduate from Juilliard and you, BC?"

She fumes, "She left BC before her sophomore year. They invited her on a full ride. Does that tell you something or did you not hear?"

Emmett moans, "I told you he tunes us out."

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **A/N:**

*Zillgens - a brand name for cymbals.

*toms and snare - drums.

*hi-hat - a pair of cymbals mounted on a rod so that the upper cymbal can be lifted and dropped

on the lower by means of a pedal.

*segues - smoothly transition from one song to another.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Rocks My World:**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen. He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

Still Beta'd by the wonderful and lovely … (drum roll by Garrett) Fran.

 **Chapter Two: The Club**

Once Emmett hits Route 101, he puts the pedal to the metal, and we make it to East Railroad Ave. in record timing. Port Angeles is over an hour away, but my brother breezes down the highway knowing when to speed and when not to.

The bright blue and white, hourglass sign stands tall greeting us as a beacon of a light calling us home. Rosalie's welcomes us with open arms. The dark, hardwood, A-frame has a rustic beach design with its multi-sized stone facing lining the bottom half of the building. There are large, plate glass windows overlooking both the water and the ferry line to Victoria across the way.

Emmett smoothly turns Silver, his bullet-shaped, Toyota van into the crowded parking lot and we file out, one by one. I see Garrett's apple-red Porsche, walk over, and lay my hand over the hood. "It's cool. He's been here a while."

"We'll find him. Besides, I called ahead and spoke with the owner. So, we don't cause a ruckus, she'll have a bouncer by the back door to let us in," Ali explains.

I ask, "No one will see us?"

"Exactly, my genius brother."

On the other side, we find the back door illuminated by a dim light. A muscle-bound bouncer by the name of Laurent opens the door and ushers us in through a hallway that leads to two front tables on the left near the small stage.

At one table, Garrett sits with his arm around the back of Kate's chair. Their demeanor is quite cozy. He looks up and nods. "I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

He stands out like a sore thumb with his shaggy brown mop over his shoulders and tight, electric blue pants, torn white T-shirt, and army boots.

I lean into him. "I see you dressed for the occasion, man." I smile at Kate. "Hi, Kate."

He chuckles, "No one ever recognizes me, only you front guys."

Kate giggles and nods at me.

Emmett adds and points, "People love my dimples."

Alice smacks him. "Keep them and your voice down, Em, we don't want to ruin this for my friend."

I smirk. "Yes, yes, your friend …"

She gives me the death stare through squinty eyes. "Bella."

Jasper moves between Ali and me. "I'll just sit here." Jazz is the mediator of the group, always in the middle keeping the peace.

He and I try to disguise ourselves, but it never works. He has his long blonde hair under a knitted beanie, and I have mine under a baseball cap. In slim-fit jeans and large T-shirts, we still look like us.

Emmett doesn't bother. He likes the attention with his tight Ts and fitted jeans showing off his muscular attributes as well as his full head of dark curls.

Ali orders a round of beers, while Emmett scans the menu, as we sit back and await the show.

I carefully turn my head to look around the place. It's not a big venue. There's a bar behind us that seats ten to fifteen, and possibly thirty, maybe thirty-five tables in the round. So, our presence can't cause too much trouble in this bar.

A stately blonde saunters over to Ali in a form-fitted red dress and spiky heels. They have their heads together. Emmett slowly lifts his eyes with his mouth wide open, scanning her curves. I reach over and shut it. "You're catching flies, Bro."

"Wow," he sizzles. "She's …"

Ali interrupts his revelation, "Guys, this is Rosalie, the owner."

We all stand to greet her. Emmett grabs her hand in his, and I swear he's drooling.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie," he quietly says as kisses her knuckles.

She smiles and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, all of you." She blushes.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Ali only mentioned Jasper."

Emmett answers, "She only told us last night."

"Well, I'm excited to have you here."

Jazz adds, "We won't cause any trouble."

Emmett stares at her. "Well, I don't know about all of us."

Rosalie laughs. "I've heard you were bad boys."

"That's only Edward. I'm a lamb," Emmett baas.

Rosalie ignores him taking away her hand. "Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy Bella. She's like a little sister to me."

"Which is so funny that you two know one another," Ali adds. "I've known Bella since senior year in high school. We both went to Boston College together."

"She told me a lot about you, too, Ali, I just didn't put two and two together that you were a Cullen." She gestures toward Jasper. "Ah, Whitlock."

"I don't make an issue of being related to _them_ ," she groans. "And Bella is my friend, so the brothers are never discussed. She has no idea that they're here."

Rosalie gasps, "She's going to flip. I had to beg her to come and sing tonight. My usual act canceled out and I was in a bind. That's why she agreed to perform."

I ask, "Has she done this before?"

"Edward, this is her second time on stage, but believe me, she will floor you," Rosalie says with pride.

I quip, "I'm looking forward to it."

Another death stare from Ali. "Please?"

I raise my hands in surrender. "I really _do_ want to hear her."

"Let me go check on your drinks." As she winks at Emmett and walks away, he groans, taking in every sway of her hips.

It's a great feeling to end the tour and be at home. I sit back enjoying the surroundings; feeling relaxed and rested.

The waitress brings our beers and Emmett orders a bunch of finger foods. "What? We can munch," he defends.

The girl gawks at us with utter surprise. Rosalie appears from out of nowhere and instructs her to 'hop to it.' and we watch her run off.

"I'm sorry about that. I hadn't told her you guys were here. She was a bit shocked," she expresses. "I'll bring everything to you. Sorry." She heads toward the bar.

"I'd like her to bring everything to me," Emmett mumbles.

Garrett jokes, "Emmett, she really wants you, man."

He frowns, "You think?"

"Oh, yeah, just watch her when she brings your food." Garrett pokes me in the side and rolls his eyes.

Word spreads fast of our whereabouts, and a few people come by the tables to get an autograph and a few pictures. Ali orchestrates a quick 'hoop-de-do' until the food arrives.

Garrett continues to razz Emmett about Rosalie as he watches her with eagle eyes. I can see Garrett's humor go over Em's head until Emmett invites Rosalie to sit with us for Bella's performance. She hems and haws, but Emmett throws on his special charm, and he gets her to join us. With an extra chair between Em and me, Rosalie seems to blend right in.

It's a few minutes before ten, and Rosalie excuses herself when a wisp of a girl carrying a guitar case passes the stage on her way to the back hallway. "I'll be right back."

Emmett scoots closer to me.

I watch on as Rosalie approaches I assume is Bella with a tight hug.

Ali excitedly jumps up and joins them. I take this in with great interest as my sister grabs Bella into a death grip.

Sitting her case on the floor, Bella pulls off her knitted stocking cap and her dark, coffee-colored hair cascades down her back in soft waves. She runs her fingers through from top to bottom, and I follow her movements. No frou-frou hair thingies. It's all natural with no poof to it.

Ali takes a brush from her bag and runs it through Bella's long hair talking her ear off. She grabs a lipstick and paints Bella's mouth as she smacks them together. Then, she pinches both of her cheeks. Bella sticks her tongue out at Ali.

She removes her coat, showing an oversized, black T-shirt and jeans with black and white Converse sneakers adorning her feet. I laugh to myself because we match. She's only a few inches taller than Ali and could easily fit under my arm.

Ali returns to her seat, yacking about how great Bella looks tonight, as Rosalie grabs the top mic on the stand. One of the waiters carries a stool and places it on the right side of her. "Thanks, Mikey." He nods and runs off the stage.

"Hey, good evening, everyone."

People cheer.

"You're in for a real treat tonight."

Someone from the crowd heckles, "Are you entertaining us, Rosie?"

Emmett frowns.

Rosalie hacks back, "Oh, no, no. You don't want me to sing, darlin'."

Two waitresses shout, "Don't encourage her."

Rosalie points. "They're right." She laughs. "They're right."

Emmett shouts into my ear, "I like that she can make fun of herself."

"You would," I mumble.

She continues, "My friend, Bella, is here."

Another person from the crowd shouts, "Where's Randy?"

"He called out with the flu, so I hope you give Bella a chance, people. She's doing us a big favor."

"So, bring her out, Rosie."

Rosalie looks to the back hallway as Bella makes her way out clutching her guitar.

The crowd whistles, shouts, and claps.

Jasper hums, "Man, that's a Gibson, Hummingbird Vintage Cherry Sunburst." He exhales a low whistle.

I shake my head, "It's a beauty."

Emmett pokes me from the back. "So's the girl."

Bella sits on the stool adjusting her guitar strap around her shoulder flipping back her hair.

"I'm gonna leave all of you in Bella's capable hands," Rosalie announces, gives the mic over to her, as she walks off the stage sitting next to Emmett and Garrett.

Bella shyly clears her throat and looks around the room. She adjusts the top mic near her mouth, as the bottom one will amplify the guitar.

After a few strums of her strings, as she fine-tuning the sound, she begins to play and speak into the mic, "I'm really nervous." She bites her bottom lip. "So, try to be kind."

The crowd, 'Aws.'

Bella notices Ali, and her eyes widen when she sees the rest of us. She frowns as Rosalie mouths, "You can do this."

Bella takes a deep breath.

I sit forward in my chair watching her closely. She has a light touch to her strokes.

"I'm going to cover a few artists' songs from other artists. Hopefully, I'll get brave enough and play a few of my own." She softly laughs.

I can't lean close enough, now. I anticipated this soft, sweet voice coming from her pouty alluring mouth but I'm finding just the opposite.

She plays the intro to ' _What about Love' by Heart._ Her voice is soft and sultry with the first few lines. With her eyes closed, she hits the high notes with ease. Jasper gasps and grabs my arm. I know what he feels. Rosalie nudges my side, over Emmett, and shouts, 'Go, Bella.'

I hear Emmett telling Rose that she's amazing, while Garrett taps out the beat on the table.

She plays the instrumental lead with pick in hand not missing a note. Jasper now leans forward watching her with eagle eyes. She continues the chorus.

Bella opens her eyes and looks in my direction, seemingly singing to me. Her focus doesn't leave mine, and I draw into her. I can't look away … and like a moth to a flame, she pulls me in.

The song ends, and everyone jumps to their feet.

Bella looks around with a shy smile, covering her mouth with her hands. "You sure know how to make a girl feel good." She laughs. "Thank you."

The crowd still shouts.

"C'mon, this is embarrassing. Stop." She hides her head on her guitar. "You keep this up, and I won't be able to sing."

The shouting dies down.

"Yeah, that's better." She clears her throat. "And thank you for that , well, the only other time I played for a crowd was last week at my uncle's funeral. The whole town of Forks came out. Um, this was his guitar. It's a beauty; a Gibson Hummingbird Cherry Sunburst. He actually bought it with me in mind. He and my dad used to play on the back porch. My parents divorced when I was five, but I would go to visit every summer. They would play while I'd watched the hummingbirds around the feeders. The house was across the road from the woods, and there would be twenty to thirty hummingbirds at a time."

She clears her throat. "How about something silly? Yeah?"

Everyone answers, 'yeah.'

"Okay, cool."

Once again, she strums a tune and begins to sing in a yodeling voice,

" _I rode my bicycle past your window last night._

 _I roller skated to your door at daylight._

 _It almost seems like you're avoiding me._

 _I'm okay alone, but you got something I need._

She giggles, "Sing with me."

" _Well, I got a brand new pair of roller skates._

 _You got a brand new key._

 _I think we should get together and try them out you see._

 _I've been looking around a while._

 _You got something for me._

 _Oh! I got a brand new pair of roller skates._

 _You got a brand new key."_

She belts out the song, and she has the crowd singing with her on each chorus. People roar with laughter having a great time, clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

It's another ending with the crowd giving Bella a standing ovation.

I'm on my feet with my family, begging for her to continue.

Ali gives me an all-knowing smile, and I wink back at her nodding my head.

But it's the look of shock in Bella's eyes that speaks volumes to me. None of this goes to her head. She keeps her cool shaking hers in disbelief. There is no arrogance. She's humble, sweet and appreciative.

"How about I bring it down a bit, and get a little serious," she begs.

The crowd quiets to a hum.

She segues the intro to the Beatles' ' _Blackbird.'_ She plays with such ease.

"I have a thing for the Beatles. This is one of my favorites."

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for the moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life,_

 _You were only waiting for the moment to be free_

 _Black bird fly, black bird fly_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

 _All your life_

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Black bird fly, black bird fly_

 _Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

 _All your life,_

 _You were only waiting for the moment to be free._

 _You were only waiting for the moment to be free._

 _You were only waiting for the moment to be free._

Someone from the crowd yells, "Just keep singing!"

I scrutinize as she plays the introduction to ' _Dream On' by Aerosmith._ She picks the very intricate note moving up each fret. Jasper and I sit with our mouths open.

She tones it down, and she softly sings"

" _Every time when I look in the mirror_

 _All these lines on my face getting clearer_

 _The past is gone_

 _It went by, like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way_

 _Everybody's got the dues in life to pay."_

She sings the song in perfect pitch and mesmerizes me by hitting the high notes and playing the lead melody.

" _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on_

 _Dream on."_

The song ends, Bella lowers her head, and the crowd goes numb. You can hear a pin drop.

Bella looks up with a smile and the house roars.

"Play a Cullen song."

"Yeah," they shout.

Fear covers her beautiful face. "Oh, I couldn't do that with them sitting here."

"Why not?" Emmett boldly asks. "You've knocked Edward on his ass."

Everyone laughs.

It's Jasper who sings her praises. "We've sat here in absolute amazement. Ali tried to tell us. You can do it, Bella. Pick one of our songs. You'll do it justice."

She looks at Jasper, then at me for some kind of help. I don't want to let her down. I offer, "Would you do it if we sang with you?"

The place becomes silent, again.

I look around, and there's standing room only with wall-to-wall people up against the windows.

Rosalie grabs my arm. "I have a few guitars in the back." She leans over Emmett to my ear. "You have no idea how you'll boost her confidence."

Emmett groans, "Well, you're boosting mine."

I turn to Jasper. "Jazz, what do you say?"

He shrugs. "I'm game."

Rosalie shouts to Mikey, and he comes out with two stools and places them on each side of Bella.

Jasper goes into the back with Rosalie and retrieves two guitars.

We sit next to Bella, tuning them.

The crowd remains silent. I can feel all eyes on us and I try to reassure Bella. "Is there anything specific you'd like to sing?"

"Well, I do have one of your songs I played around with for tonight."

I stare at her. "Really?"

Jaspers asks, "Which one?"

She answers, " _I'll Be Your One."_ She bites her lip. "I changed the first two lines, but if you sing, I can follow with a line."

The three of us play the melody, and I sing the first line,

" _I'm not the man you think I am."_

Bella follows _, "I'm not the girl who's in your world."_

" _I'm not the guy to say goodbye.'_

" _I'm not the miss you long to kiss."_

We sing together with Jasper _, " I'm not the one to stop the fun._

 _I'm not too sure I closed that door._

 _You gotta know I want you near_

 _You saying no is my great fear._

 _Only your voice I long to hear._

 _To touch your skin brings me to tears._

 _I'm on my knees_

 _And hear my pleas._

 _Give me the chance_

 _Of one last glance._

 _I'm begging you._

 _That's all I'll do._

 _I'll be the one._

 _I'll be your one._

We repeat the chorus a few times with Jasper and Bella switching lead guitars as I sing.

" _I'll be your one."_

Silence, then the crowd roars, hoots, and hollers.

She knows how to excite a crowd.

I look at her and realize …

She excites me.

 **A/N: It appears Edward has been taken in; hook, line, and sinker.**

 **A/N: I usually thank everyone for alerts and favorites. There were so many, I concentrated on reviews. So, please know, I appreciate everyone's love and support.**

 **A/N: About reviews. You have no idea how they inspire me to write. Yeah, it's a thrill to have the numbers up, but it's exciting to read your ideas and thoughts. I read and always respond. Tell me what you like or want to see. I love the** **camaraderie.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	3. Chapter 3

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by the wonderful and lovely Fran who likes sunflowers. I also did some tweaking after the fact … mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

 **Chapter Three: The Studio**

 **BPOV**

Breathing heavily, my heart pounds with each whistle and scream of my name. The crowd is on their feet shouting for more. Jasper smiles giving me a wink while nodding his head as Edward looks around the room. He turns to me, leans forward and says, "This is all for you."

I shake my head and grimace. "No, you and Jasper."

He kisses my cheek, and his eyes don't leave mine shaking his head back and forth.

I smile.

He smiles.

From the deafening cheers, I awake from my lucid dreaming, and strum my guitar giving it a tune. Once again, the applause and hooting simmer down to a stilled silence. The steam rises, but the pot no longer boils.

Jasper and Edward start to stand, and I plead with beseeching eyes for them to stay.

To my relief, they sit.

I pick my strings at the beginning of the Beatles' tune, ' _Dear Prudence'_ and they follow along without missing a beat.

" _Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_

 _Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

 _The sun is up, the sky is blue_

 _It's beautiful and so are you_

 _Dear Prudence won't you come out and play."_

 **EPOV**

Bella's voice is strong but she brings her levels down for Jazz and me, not overshadowing but blending into a three-part harmony.

When the song ends, we finally say 'goodnight' to the crowd. Pushing the people out the door, Rosalie closes up a few hours earlier, inviting us to stay for a midnight supper. We follow her down a well-lit hallway to a large elevator.

Bella carries her guitar case and a small overnight bag that I offer to take from her. "Allow me."

She smiles with pink cheeks. "Okay, thank you."

Rosalie explains, flinging her arms, "I had all this open space upstairs, and it made perfect sense to me to renovate it into an apartment." She huffs. "I don't have to go far to get to work."

Emmett adds, "Falling out of bed."

She smiles. "Exactly, and I'm here for any emergency."

Rosalie inserts her key, and when the doors open, we enter the elevator and rise to the second floor.

"We do a popular brunch every Sunday. Now, my cook has created a mean-ass breakfast. " Rosalie laughs. "Hey, I had the biggest house* thanks to all of you. Breakfast is the least I can do to say a thank you."

Emmett groans.

Bella pokes Rosalie. "Ha, a way to a man's heart."

And Emmett pours on the charm. "She had me at first glance."

Garrett chokes, "Suckup."

The doors open to a large, sunken living space with light beige sofas contrasting with the dark hardwood floors. In the back, there is a small kitchen and a wall of plate glass windows looking out over the water. An ornate, black, wrought iron spiral staircase leads to another level. And to the right, there is a long, rectangular table with Sterno-containers of French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes. Nearby, there are small bowls of jellies, syrups, cream cheese, butter and English clotted cream. There's a basket of bagels, toast, and croissants and a second with Danish, doughnuts, and cookies, both lined in white linens. A round table off to the side holds a good-sized coffee and teapot, along with bottles of juice, water, and milk.

I would say Rosalie has all of our tastes covered, especially my brother. He can't tear his eyes from her.

"Please, help yourselves. I'm just going to run to my room," Rosalie offers. "I won't be long."

"I'll bring my things to your guest room, Rose," Bella adds and takes her bag and guitar case from me. "Thank you, Edward."

Both women exit past a door on the left.

Ali stares Jasper and me down. "Well?" She taps a foot with her hands on her hips.

We simultaneously answer, "You're right."

My sister exhausts a long breath.

Emmett agrees, "I like her."

"Thank you, Em," Ali whispers and he salutes her.

Jasper says, "I'm going to state the obvious that every guy is going to want her and every chick is going to want to be her."

Garrett blatantly moans, "And every label is going to screw her." He and Kate walk over to the buffet and help themselves.

"That's horrible," Kate moans.

"Then, it's our job to protect her," Ali vehemently announces.

"I agree."

Ali looks surprised. "Seriously, Edward?"

Jasper gives me a nod.

"Yeah, I'm serious. If Bella wants a career in music, we'll back her."

Ali lunges for me, squeezing me around the waist while jabbering, "I've done all the research to start a label. I have all the paperwork from our attorneys."

I frown at her.

"What? I had a feeling," she spouts. "All I need from you is a name and a logo." Ali smirks.

I look down at her anxious face. "Let's do the Cullen crest."

Jasper agrees, "The name, too."

Bella walks through the door. "The Cullen crest?"

Ali grabs Bella's hand. "This is all up to you, Bella."

She questions. "What is?"

"Starting a record label, if you're interested," Ali spouts.

Emmett interjects while grabbing a piece of bacon. "We want to start our own record label … and sign you." He pops the bacon into his mouth and grins at Bella.

She looks around. "I couldn't … I can't."

"Bella, you've talked about music since the day I met you. Writing your own songs and performing them has been your dream," Ali reminds her.

"That's not realistic, Ali. I have my uncle's store, my dad, and so many responsibilities."

Rose enters in tight-skinned jeans, bare feet, and a fitted T-shirt "What's going on?"

Emmett's mouth drops.

"The guys want to create a label and sign Bella," Ali states.

Rosalie wraps her arms around Bella and happily hugs her. "That's amazing." She admonishes, "Why are you so stiff?"

"Rose, I can't do this now. My uncle left me his store to run. I can't go off and leave."

"Bella, he had capable people running the place before he died. Just make one the manager, give them a raise, and go live your dream."

"You make it sound easy, Rose."

Ali interjects, "It can be. C'mon, Bella, how many people get a chance like this? Edward isn't the easiest person to sell, and he _wants_ to do this."

With a full mouth, Garrett struggles to swallow and adds, "Don't look this gift horse in the mouth, Bella, he has sincere intentions."

Kate quietly adds, "You _were_ amazing."

"We all do." Jasper smiles. "Hey, do you think I could play your guitar? I've always wanted a Hummingbird, and Keith Richards and Lenny Kravitz wouldn't share theirs."

Emmett pipes in, "Chris Cornell let you play his."

Jasper whines, "But not for long."

"Bella, can I talk with you … alone?" I ask.

Rosalie offers, "Bella, go take Edward into the guest room."

We silently walk through the door, down a hallway and into a room with sliding glass doors that overlook the water. There's a brass daybed up against the wall with a small dresser to the right and a roll-top desk with a chair on the other side.

I close the door and lean against it, as Bella sits on the edge of the bed. Crossing my arms over my chest, I lay it all on the line. "You have no idea what you did tonight."

She shrugs. "I'm a lucky girl who got to jam with some heavy duty rockers."

"That's what you think?"

"That's what it was. So, I can carry a tune, but you and Jasper are the rock stars. I got caught up in the excitement, as did the crowd."

I look at her in disbelief. "Bella, you were the excitement. Jesus, you have no idea how you commanded them." I sit next to her.

"Edward, be serious, I'm not your typical rocker," she modestly explains.

I lightly wrap my fingers around her beautiful, chestnut ends. "I wouldn't change a strand." It's so soft to the touch.

She stares.

I remove my hand and apologize, "Sorry."

"Did Ali put you up to this?"

I sigh, lean my elbows on my thighs and turn my head to her. "When you get to know me, and you _will_ get to know me, you'll realize no one pulls my strings."

Understanding I mean business, Bella sits cross-legged on the bed facing me. "You really _wan_ t me?" She stutters, "Um, you know what I mean."

I smile. "I meant what I said. I don't want to change anything about you."

"The simple girl?"

"No, you're not simple. People are going to want to know about you, where you came from, what you think, what inspires you, and what you like for breakfast."

And at that note, her stomach growls.

"I think we need to eat."

I stand and extend my hand. "Well?"

"I like bacon."

We laugh.

"I guess I have my answer."

She smiles. "I guess you do."

 **~*~SRMW** **~*~**

The following morning, I feel very rested instead of achy and tired. Turning over, I glance at the clock, and it's a little past nine-thirty.

"Jesus, I slept without taking anything."

I smile to myself, and I'm actually looking forward to today.

Bella will be here in an hour. I want to work with her before Jasper and Ali arrive at noon.

I snort. Jasper still has a boner for the Hummingbird. I guess I need to find him one.

After a quick shower, I towel-dry my hair, put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and take a

stiff drink. I head down to the studio, flipping on lights and equipment.

The time goes by quickly and soon the doorbell chimes.

Racing up to the first floor, I open the door to find Bella with a large, brown paper bag and said guitar in case. "You know, you'd better guard that thing in front of Jasper. Since he saw you play, he's been talking about nothing else."

She giggles. It's like music to my ears. "I have another in the shop."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, my uncle stored it in the back room."

"Can we get someone to bring it out?"

"I guess so."

"I will gladly pay for it."

"I don't doubt that. May I use your phone?" she asks.

"Sure." I guide her into the kitchen and show her the vintage pay phone with a mounted Mason jar of dimes.

She's in a daze turning and looking at every inch of the cabinets. She places her case on the floor and the bag on the countertop.

"Edward, this place is huge."

"Yeah, my mother does the decorating. I did choose the black appliances, though."

She runs her hand over the countertop. "I like the wood look. Do you cook?"

"No, I leave that up to Emmett. He's quite the chef."

She laughs, "I think he and Rose will get along famously."

I kid, "I thought they already did. He talked about her all the way home, last night."

"She kept me up until three."

I nod. "A budding romance in the making. So, what's in the bag?"

"Rose sent me off with food." She smirks.

"Well, Emmett and Garrett will be here later this afternoon for a band practice. I'm sure we can save them some of Rose's goody bag."

"Ali called me and said she'll be here around noon."

"Yes, along with Jasper."

"Oh, let me call the shop and get the guitar."

 **~*~SRMW** **~*~**

Bella and I settle into the studio. I have her play a song with a low and high range, while I get all the sound levels.

I close my eyes and listen without any interruption. She has perfect pitch. She sings on the correct note, holds it and her accents are on the right phrase. When I tell her to add vibrato, her voice vibrates holding the note at length. Every instruction I throw at her, she does it with ease, exactly as I suggest.

Ali and Jasper come into the engineering room. Jasper sits to my right, as Ali stands behind me. We watch and listen to Bella through the glass, as I put her through all the motions and Jasper sits forward.

"Bella?"

She looks up.

"I'm going to record. You ready?"

She nods.

She sings on cue.

After five tracks, I call her in.

We listen to each segment. My eyes on Jazz, he stares back at me.

"Jesus!"

I nod.

Bella asks, "What? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

Jasper's jaw drops, as he stares at Bella. "You're perfect on every take."

Ali easily states, "She's like Shirley Temple."

Jasper frowns, "I don't get it, Baby."

"She was called 'one-take Temple.' Every time they filmed, she did her part perfectly.

Bella, you're a one-take."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Trivia, I play it every day on the Net. Yeah, Bella, one-take!"

Jasper shrugs. "OT."

The girl turns beet red. "I just did what Edward told me to do."

"But it doesn't always work. We've been a band for over five years. I can't tell you how many times we've done something over because Mr. Perfection didn't like a riff* or Garrett was too hard on his high-hat." Jasper spews.

Bella stares at me. "And all five takes were good?"

I nod. "On the money. We've had trained studio musicians fuck up."

"Hell, we've fucked up plenty ourselves," Jasper adds.

"Bella, play that song you wrote about your dad. Edward, record it. I'm telling you it's great." She sits next to me as Bella goes back into the studio, picks up her guitar and plays:

" _I was five years old_

 _When he told me to sit_

 _And I closed my eyes_

 _To rest and breathe a bit._

 _He bandaged my hand_

 _And put it in a sling_

 _Told me not to cry_

 _You just whistle and sing._

 _Do do do… do do do._

 _He was always there_

 _Daddy knows what to do_

 _He'd keep me busy_

 _Not thinking of the bruise._

 _A song in your head_

 _Will keep the pain away_

 _The music will heal_

 _Just let it play today._

 _La la la… la la la._

 _So when you're the mom_

 _And your girl breaks a bone_

 _You sing her a song_

 _And there will be no moans._

 _There'll be no moans ... do la._

 _We saved those bones … do la._

 _She did not cry … do la._

 _She did not cry."_

I wave Bella to come in.

As she enters, Jasper spouts, "Man, I wished you played that last night. I liked the twang in your voice."

"Yeah, it's a not country sound, but it's almost close," Bella says.

Ali comments. "Bella's used to play that song for me whenever I was down."

"Music heals all."

Bella smiles at me. "It's what my Dad believes."

"So that's why you're so musical."

"It's just there … like breathing. Not perfection, Edward, it's just being. I don't think about what I'm going to do. It just happens."

"And nerves?"

"Well, I was singing in front of a crowd with you and Jasper. Yeah, I thought about that," she admits.

Ali proudly says, "She was eight when she wrote that song."

Jasper puffs his chest out and imitates the Queen of England, "Ooo, I do believe we have a prodigy on our hands."

Ali falls in. "Why, yes, she's a musical prodigy."

"Have you written anything classical?" I ask.

Bella giggles. "I have a few."

I stare at her in amazement. "I'd like to hear them."

"I need a piano," she says.

"I have one in the family room. We haven't moved it down here yet."

Jaspers insists, "Then, to the family room we shall go."

 **~*~SRMW** **~*~**

 **BPOV**

As I play my 'Autumn Sonata,' a piece that begins slowly but works into a fast, frenzied movement, I watch Edward's intense, facial expressions. It's as though he's playing along with me. His fingers follow on his thighs like a keyboard.

When I finish, there's a dead silence until Ali jumps up vigorously clapping.

At the doorway, Emmett and Garrett begin to hoot and holler.

Emmett shouts, "She's a classy chick. Was that Beethoven?"

I drop my head and smile.

Jasper laughs, "He thinks everything is Beethoven."

"Bella, can you stick around for a while? Edward needs to do a sound check on the band, but I would like to go over your contract," Ali explains.

"Sure."

Ali then whispers in my ear, "Bella, this is going to be great for you, the band, and Edward."

 **A/N: *House:** **The house can refer to any area, which is not considered playing**

 **space or backstage area.**

 ***** **riff: a short repeated phrase in popular music and jazz, typically used as an introduction or refrain in a song.**

 **"a brilliant guitar riff"**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by the wonderful and lovely Fran who likes sunflowers, and loves Robert Pattinson (she met him last weekend in Savannah). Be jealous, very jealous!

 **A/N: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:**

My story, 'Rescue Ink,' has been nominated for 'Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ October 2017'. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until November 30. The site is TwiFanfictionRecs.

Thank you, Everyone.

 **Chapter Four: The Band Practice**

 **BPOV**

Ali and I move upstairs to the kitchen. We sit at the island with water bottles as she takes out a stack of papers from her briefcase and lays them on top. I just stare in amazement.

I whisper, "So many pages."

"I'll explain everything as we go along. This isn't just the contract. We have prospectives for you. Edward tends to be rather thorough. He doesn't want you to be overwhelmed. As long as everything is on paper, it's tangible, in his thoughts," she states.

I smile. "Well, it is overwhelming. I-I never thought."

She confesses, "Oh, I did. That's why I didn't approach you or talk about the band. While we were in school, the guys had a management team that went south on them. It gave me the idea to replace those Bozos with me. And I've wanted to create a label once they hit it big. Yeah, with you in mind, Bella."

"Really?"

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this. I didn't want to push you, and Jasper and Edward had to see you perform for themselves. Emmett and Garrett go along with everything. They weren't my problem."

"You're a conniving, little devil." I smirk.

"No, it was all in the timing. If I told you my plans, you wouldn't have allowed me to do anything. And if I approached my brother and husband, they would have felt it was all favoritism."

"Who knew you were this slick chick?"

She laughs. "Look, I've known you for over eight years. We went through trials and tribulations for two years in high school, fours year growing up in college and two years after just spreading our wings. We never missed a day talking with one another."

"I don't think I could have made it through Juilliard without you, Ali," I say. "You always encouraged me."

"And you, me."

"We're friends." I smile

She shakes her head. "No, more than that. Bella, I trust you. You always put everyone in front of you. You're so unselfish. You deserve everything," she admits.

"I just wanted to do the right thing, Ali."

"Bella, I've written up a plan for you just for you. Are you willing to at least listen?"

I nod my head. "Sure."

"Good. It's a three-year-plan, but I believe, you'll hit the market at a very good time and be a tremendous success."

"And how's that?"

"Sticking with the band."

"What" Perform with Cullen?" I ask.

"No, be their opening act. They're so hot right now. People flock to their concerts. Their three albums have gone platinum. We'll set you up as the first act on the playbill, and have Jasper and Edward join you for a few songs, and you'll soar. I feel it in my bones."

"I'm riding with them."

"No, no coattails. You'll be on your own merit. Your talent will win these fans over. Your look, your knowledge of music, but most of all your love for it all. I have promotionals, ad campaigns and interviews worked into the next tour."

I exhaust a long breath, "Wow."

"Most importantly, your safety is the main issue. Once we let your cat out of the bag, big rats will want a piece of you."

"In what way, Ali?"

"Oh, Bella, you will become a commodity for sales and profits."

I frown.

"Everyone will want a piece of you. We intend to keep you all in one piece, safe; with people who will watch your back and not take away your individuality, you're trained and raw talent. We don't want that kind of people getting their hot, nasty hands on you to mold and recreate into a corporate image that makes _them_ money."

"I see."

"The band, well, Edward, wants you untouched. You have to be who he saw and continue to be just that; you."

I smile.

"And to my surprise, Kate is going to be quite an asset."

"How so?"

"She's a hairdresser and makeup artist."

"I thought you want me to be me?"

"Oh, on the contrary, we do, but a more radiant Bella."

"Ali, no poufy dos or stage makeup, okay?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing like that. We'll sit with Kate, and you'll decide.

I don't want your hair touched, but I think it would be amazing to allow cascades of curls to flow down your back. Let all those guys fantasize about running their fingers through it."

I groan, "Dear God."

"Bella, an innocent sex appeal won't hurt your image."

"And what _is_ my image?"

"Talent."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not, but you make it easy." She giggles. "I love you to death. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that."

"The guys already feel you're like a little sister. They protect me, and they'll certainly protect you. So, let's discuss your career as a famous singer/songwriter, and break for lunch. Edward wants you in the studio with the band."

"I need to make a phone call. One of my employees should have been here already." I smile. "Edward bought a Gibson Hummingbird for Jasper."

Ali broadly smiles. "Oh, Jasper's going to flip out. Whoo hoo, and I'll get lucky tonight."

I cover my ears. "La la la la la."

Ali dances around the island making sucking sounds.

 **EPOV**

As we finish up a song, Ali and Bella, who's holding a case, walk into the engineering room. Ali gives me a short nod only I catch, and I smile. Ali's meeting with Bella went well. This pleases me.

The contract is an airtight, no hassle arrangement that gives Bella free reign over her songs. We assist if needed but to her specifications. I understand how she operates. She reminds me of me. The only restraint is she will be under our umbrella exclusively. Apparently, this isn't a problem for her.

I'm a little loopy from my last drink and need to sit. I pull the strap of my guitar over my head, place it on its stand and walk slowly over to Ali and Bella. I lower myself into a chair, as Bella hands the case over to me with inquiring eyes.

She quietly says, "I thought you'd like to give it to him."

Jazz comes into the room with Emmett and Garrett. I extend the case. "Here, Jazz."

He looks puzzled. "What's this?"

I nod. "Early birthday present. Open it."

He sits next to me and lays the case over the panel.

Alice gives me a thumbs up, and Bella shyly smiles with her eyes on Jasper.

Jasper doesn't say a word at first. It's as though he views this guitar for the very first time. He runs his hands down the strings and over the curve. He finally lifts it out of the case, over his knee and does a light strum. I see the goosebumps on his arms and the redness of his skin. "Wow," he mumbles.

He looks over at me, glances through the glass at Bella's guitar and questions, "Where did you get this, man? It's just like Bella's."

I clear my throat and sit up straighter. "Bella's uncle had another in his back room."

He smiles at Bella. "You're a good luck charm."

She shrugs.

Jasper asks, "Ali, do you mind if we go play?" He points to the studio.

She laughs. "Honestly, Jasper, she's the only woman I'll let you play with."

Everyone laughs.

He and Bella go into the studio, sit on stools and instrumentally play; just going back and forth from one to the other. No set tune, just jamming. Jasper picks the lead and Bella follows him.

Emmett pokes me. "She's one of us."

I nod, still feeling their jam.

Garrett huffs, "It's too bad you don't play the drums, Bella."

She looks up. "But I do."

Garrett rushes into the studio. "We just brought in my other set. I challenge you."

With an attitude, Bella stands. "You're on, G-man!"

He nods. "G-man, I like that."

With attitude, Garrett sits on his custom stool 'to fit his tush,' behind one of the drum sets and tickles his sticks across the heads and smacks a cymbal. "Want to play mirror?"

Bella settles herself at the other drum set. "What's mirror?"

"We take turns playing a beat, and the other has to duplicate the other's cadence,*" Garrett explains.

She lightly touches each drum and cymbal giving nothing away. I'm on the edge of my seat. She certainly has me curious about her abilities. Ali did mention that she plays every instrument, but I didn't take her seriously.

"You want to go first, OT?"

She smirks. "No, it's your home base. Be my guest."

Garrett plays a simple 1-2-3-4 beat.

Bella looks at him and mumbles, "really?" She returns the embarrassing, beginner's lesson.

Garrett gets this devilish look in his eyes, but he continues with another easy set.

Bella rolls her eyes and follows.

He does this a few times, then he wales a string of rolls over his snare to his toms overkilling his cymbals.

"Now, you're talkin', G-man." And she mimics every sound with little effort.

Garrett's eyes grow wide, and he becomes determined. He does one of his drum solos, rolling his sticks and twirling them into the air.

When he looks at Bella, he crosses his arms over his chest in deviant arrogance. With an evil smile, he says, "Your turn."

Sweetly she smiles and tears into the solo, not missing a rimshot* or one roll or twirl of the sticks. She crinkles up her nose. "Next?"

I look at Jasper, and his mouth is wide open along with Emmett. While my sister nods her head in smug faith.

"Yeah, I think that would be good for a concert." She stares Garrett down. "What'd _you_ think, G-man?" Ali does defiance so well.

"Bella, you're my new hero. Move over, John Bonham*."

Everyone laughs.

"I guess you told him, OT," Emmett shouts.

Jasper asks, "And you really do play every instrument?"

She turns red and looks at Ali. "You told them?"

"It was part of the hard sale."

Bella grumbles, "You know no boundaries."

"When it comes to you, your music is everything. That's your appeal."

I quietly whisper, "That's not everything."

Bella hears me and stares.

I wink at her.

Oh, man, can she blush.

I shake my head. "All kidding aside, I think we have a secret weapon."

Ali agrees, "I do, too."

"Okay, weapon aside, we need to go over Jasper's new song."

Without hesitation, we go into the studio.

Ali mentions, "Edward, Bella can work the boards."

Jasper quirks, "I'm not surprised."

"Let's run through it once, then make changes," I say.

Emmett starts the intro while Jazz and I sing:

 _Bree's Song_

" _Bree Tanner with an innocent smile_

 _She plays with your heart for endless miles._

 _She's the girl you take home to mother_

 _But you don't want her near your brother._

 _I gave Miss Bree her very first kiss._

 _The look on her face was total bliss._

 _She's the girl you won't ever forget_

 _To give her the first with no regret._

 _Bree, you're no longer that little girl._

 _My kiss brings you to a woman's world._

 _No more little boys for you to date._

 _Step up to the plate for your soulmate._

 _When I sing this song, I will think of you._

 _Lips so sweet and soft I'll drink of you._

 _Find a good guy who will treat you right._

 _Respect those lips be gentle and light._

 _Next time I'll ask if she has been kissed_

 _Making sure there is nothing I've missed._

 _I don't want to taint a young girl's heart._

 _And keep her fresh and new from the start._

 _Bree Tanner with an innocent smile_

 _She plays with your heart for endless miles._

 _She's the girl you take home to mother_

 _But you don't want her near your brother."_

We finish the song and listen to the recording.

Simultaneously. Bella and I begin to talk ... "With different tracks…"

She apologizes, "Sorry, I didn't mean."

I look at her and incredulously ask, "What were you going to say?"

"If we place everyone on a separate track, we can modify each sound. Change the levels," she quietly explains.

I nod my head, lean in and whisper in her ear, "I was thinking the same thing."

She smiles at me, our faces almost touching, "You get what I'm saying."

""Completely." I stare at her lips.

I look around and see everyone looking at us. Ali smiles.

I clear my throat. "Let's try everyone on separate tracks."

We finish in a few hours, and I send them all packing. "Garrett, go meet your girl. Ali and Jasper, you can celebrate over the Humminbird. And Emmett, I was told that Rosalie would like to feed you."

Fist pumps and a 'woot-woot' and Emmett is out the door, which leaves Bella and me alone.

 **BPOV**

"You don't have to stay. I'm going to go over the tracks," he says with great exhaustion.

"You look tired, Edward."

He reaches down to a small refrigerator under the panel, takes out a water and another bottle with his name on it. I find that really odd. He offers me the water.

"If you'd like me to work with you, I'd love it. I don't have to be at the shop until tomorrow morning."

He slowly smiles. "I'd like that."

I bump his shoulder with mine. "Great."

As I twist off the cap and take a sip of the water, Edward guzzles down his drink. Within minutes, he seems energized, raring to go.

We banter back and forth playing with the lyrics and laughing over his story about Bree.

"You know, I have this hard-ass image of 'love 'em and leave 'en.' So, when we play, ' _Kiss Me,'_ I always find a girl to kiss." He blushes. "Well, Bree was only sixteen. I felt like a pedophile after the encounter. I mean, I apologized to her at the after party, but she was cool about all of it. I still felt like this old pervert."

"Oh my God, Edward, you're far from old!" I reassure. "You're what? Three years older than Ali?"

"Yeah."

I laugh, "Yeah, so old at twenty-six."

"You don't think that was wrong?"

'No. You were playing your part. And Bree was at the concert. No one would accuse you of something like that."

"Jesus, I felt so guilty."

"Maybe, you're not so true to your image."

We stare at one another. And just when I think he's going to kiss me, he bows his head.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He barely whispers. "I'm dizzy."

"What can I do for you?"

He takes a deep breath. "Just give me a minute."

I try not to stare, but where else would I look? The man is in pain.

"I really need to lie down," he says.

"Do you want help to one of the sofas?" I ask.

"I really need to get to bed."

"Okay, can you stand?"

Edward slowly lifts himself from the chair. I ease myself under his arm and hold onto his waist. ""Is this all right?" I'm a panic mess, but I keep it together.

He carefully leans against my shoulder and wraps his hand around my arm. "Yeah, this is great."

At a snail's pace, we make it out of the basement and onto the first floor. When Edward tells me his bedroom is on the second floor, I grit my teeth. We walk to the stairs with Edward grasping the banister. Little by little, we take each step with great care. He keeps thanking me, and I keep repeating, 'no problem.'

His face is pale, and his hair is damp. I listen carefully to each breaths, which seem full and jagged. His weight leans heavily on me, and I muster up all my strength to keep him from falling.

My relief peaks when we reach his door and I carefully help him into bed. Once he stretches out, he falls into a steady sleep.

I pull off his sneakers and bring the covers up to his neck.

To be honest, I don't feel right leaving him. I drag a chair next to the bed and sit taking in the surroundings.

It's a very masculine room. He has a huge bed with a black and brown comforter and pillows. The floor is dark wood like the rest of the house. There are pictures of the band performing in different countries around the room, on shelves and on the walls.

On the opposite side, there are a few acoustic guitars with sheet music on a stand. Across from the bed is a massive dresser with a large TV.

I feel my own exhaustion into my creep and I rest my head back to the side. With wavering consciousness, I lose control. I faintly hear a sigh, slide off my shoes, and curl up into the chair.

 **A/N: cadence:** **the beat, rate, or measure of any rhythmic movement.**

 **rimshot:** **a** **percussion** **technique used to produce an accented** **snare drum** **backbeat. The sound is produced by simultaneously hitting the rim** **and head** **of a drum** **with a drumstick: the sound is part normal snare and part loud, woody accent.**

 **I didn't want to describe each beat. It would actually put you to sleep.**

 **But please, read all the lyrics, (I tend to) they tell a story in the story.**

 **John Bonham -** **Led Zeppelin's powerhouse drummer.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	5. Chapter 5

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my queen, Fran. And should I do some tweaking after the fact … mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

 **A/N: A reminder.**

My story, 'Rescue Ink,' has been nominated for 'Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ October 2017'. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until November 30. The site is: TwiFanfictionRecs.

Thank you, everyone.

 **Chapter Five: The Search**

 **EPOV**

I awake with a jolt, feeling I'm not alone. Rays of moonbeams sneak past through the blinds as my only source of light, and the dim numbers on my clock tell me it's 2 A.M. I glance around and see a small figure curled up on the chair next to my bed. Inching closer, I smile. Bella leans her head over her hand on the armrest of the chair, her knees are up to her chest, and there's a soulful glimmer to her lips

I grab one of the blankets and carefully cover her. She moves her head upward, and her hair falls over her face. Gently, I stroke her strands, maneuvering them out of her slumbering eyes and quickly shifting my hand as she swats at the air.

This girl does something to me.

I huff.

Then, I crawl out of my bed and make my way to the ensuite.

Lifting the toilet seat, I grab for my cock. I feel its length and realize I'm hard. "Jesus," I whisper and examine my stiffy. "It's been a while, my friend."

Getting caught up in my erection, I smooth my palm over my tingling head, paying close attention to the rim. I suck in air through my teeth, wince, and close my eyes, enjoying a successful sleight of hand.

I hold onto the back of the seat for support, and leaning forward, I continue to stroke myself building for a release. Quickening my movements, I feel the crescendo of my ministrations stream from my concentrative care. Ha, a release! I welcome with relief. I almost applaud the reappearance of my hard-on.

After cleaning up, I make my way back to bed. I sit across from Bella and watch her sleep. With limited light, I tilt my head, memorizing every freckle and the upturned sides of her mouth. Her eyes rapidly move under her lids.

I whisper to myself, "What are you dreaming about, Bella?"

She quietly answers, "We're performing on stage, Edward." She laughs still in her dream. "You challenged me to play against all the band members. The crowd is cheering me on."

I smile. "It's a good idea," I mumble. "And do you win, Miss Bella?"

"I think we all win, Edward." She turns over and covers her head with the blanket.

I nod, crawling under the covers … and that's the end of that.

 **~SRMW~**

Hours later, the sun peeks through the blinds, and I squint my eyes open, rubbing the sleep from my lids.

The chair is no longer near the bed, and Bella is nowhere in sight. A little dizzy, I lean my head into the pillows and moan placing my arms over my eyes.

There's a slight knock on the door. I sit up and answer, "C'mon in."

Bella enters holding a tray in her hands. "Good morning."

I smile. "What do you have there?"

"Well, the man with an enormous refrigerator needs to fill it," she reprimands me.

"Yeah, it's usually full, but we just got back."

"I figured. So, I did a quick run to the store."

She places the tray on my lap.

"Hmm, steak and eggs," I moan, and they look good. "Sit."

She sits on the edge of the bed. "I find when I'm overtired, and I need a pick-me-up, I eat protein," she offers.

"Really?"

"Well, it's considered essential to help fatigue in the long-term."

"How do you know this?"

"I've had many long nights at school, then work a full-time job and return home to study. Sure, I could eat a candy bar or drink coffee, but then the coming down from the caffeine was torture, I hated it."

"So, you ate meat?"

"I did some research and spoke to dieticians. Some people get bogged down by heavy proteins. But if cooked a certain way, it can be very advantageous to the system." She frowns and orders, "Eat."

I cut into the steak, examine the piece before I pop it into my mouth. It's lean and juicy with its pink center. "This is good."

She points. "Try the eggs."

I cut another piece of the meat and dip it into the yolk. I smile through my chewing. I swallow and grab the cup. "What's this?"

"Herbal tea with a touch of natural honey. I stopped at home for the tea."

"This was very nice of you, Bella. Thank you. Can I offer you some?"

"No, no, you eat. I already had breakfast."

"So, you play every instrument, cook a sensational steak and understand the strengths of protein. What don't you do?"

She smiles. "Swim?"

We laugh.

She nudges my leg. "I never learned."

"Well, I guess I'll have to be your lifeguard or teach you."

She clears her throat and sits on the edge of the bed. "I like your choice of a tray."

I chuckle. "This ole thing? I loved E.T. Ali bought it for me a few years ago as a gag gift for Christmas."

"She must have bought a few. I got one, too."

"That's Ali. But you _like_ E.T." I smirk.

"Love E.T."

"You're my kind of girl." I cut another piece of steak and pop it into my mouth.

She blushes.

"Look, I want you to know I'm committed to you and what you want with your music. But I'm not going to lie. There are a ton of sharks in this business; I will teach you to swim, but I'll also be your lifeguard."

"I get the feeling you're not talking about the water."

I shake my head. "No. I need you to trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you." I continue to eat.

"I do. And it's not because you're Ali's brother."

"I'm going to set you up later. Do you have any plans?"

"No, just work."

"Okay, when you're done for the day, come on back here."

 **~SRMW~**

I make a dozen calls to Seattle studios and arrange for open auditions for eight PM tonight. By word of mouth, this is invitation enough. I expect fifty-three musicians, but you never know, there could be more. I'm glad my house is on the outskirts of town, secluded and surrounded by a twelve-foot security gate. All guests need to call in for access.

Bella's store closes at five, and by the time she finishes up and drives out to the house, it will be around six. There will be plenty of time to discuss what she wants as a backup band.

Ben arrives at four and we test the equipment and sound. I want to move the piano to the studio, but Ben advises against it and calls Bella for a keyboard.

Ali and Jazz decide to pick her up. To be honest, I believe Jasper wants to check out the store. He's a guitar whore; always wants more.

Emmett calls to tell me there's a rumor already running rampant that Cullen is looking for a new guitarist. He laughs so hard I don't understand him. Garrett takes the phone and explains that all of my studio calls aroused many questions.

I laugh. "Yeah, I never mentioned Bella. I want all of this under wraps."

Garrett jumps in, "But Edward, won't these musicians talk?"

"Under control, my friend, Ali's bringing non-disclosure contracts. No one enters without signing."

"You are one sly dog, Edward."

"No, man, the lion is protecting the lamb."

"Okay, Emmett and I should be at the house around sixty-thirty, before the wolves descend."

 **~SRMW~**

One hour later, they come in packs.

Garrett rings the gate in utter amazement.

I answer, "Yeah, G."

"Edward, you wouldn't believe the line of cars down the road. I had to cut my way in with Emmett leading on foot."

"Bro, it's crazy out here," Emmett shouts.

"Ben's coming down with the list of fifty-three musicians who were contacted. The rest we'll have to get on a first come, first serve basis. Any signs of Ali? She's bringing Bella with Jasper."

"Not yet. We'll stay out here with Ben."

Leave it to Garrett and Emmett to organize the caravan of cars. All fifty-three musicians are present. Emmett sorts them into groups of ten. With clipboard in hand, he assigns numbers and takes names and license numbers checking each picture.

Ben calls in our security team and all is ready for a peaceful avalanche of anxious guitarists. Before Garrett and Emmett send people through the gates, they pose for pictures and sign autographs.

Luckily, Ali drives in honking her horn and pushing through. Garrett and Emmett follow Ali through the gates.

When I reach the front door, I expect a frazzled Bella. But to my surprise, she's all smiles and ready to go. She carries her guitar case and a grocery bag.

As everyone heads toward the studio, Bella leads me into the kitchen.

"Did you eat anything?" she asks.

"Ben and I ate a few burgers and fries," I proudly inform.

"Fast food burgers?"

"Well, yeah," I say.

She sighs. "If you're going to protect me, I'm going to protect you."

I smile. "My little lamb is a tigress."

She opens the grocery bag and reveals a pot covered in a towel. "This is an herb brisket. Eat some."

I stick my fingers into the chunks of soft meat and thick gravy and pinch a piece, slowly chewing the succulent beef. I hum, "This is good." I eat another chunk.

She opens another container of asparagus. "Try these."

I'm not a great vegetable lover, but these are drenched in some kind of oil and herbs. "Not bad."

"You can't go without eating."

"I didn't. I told you I had a burger."

"Those are empty calories, Edward, fillers that do nothing for you."

"Yes, Ma'am." I salute.

She frowns. "Don't patronize me."

I smile. "I like your feistiness. "

"Well, don't." She grins. "I have a horrible temper."

I humor her. "Ah, I guess I had better behave."

She squints. "Are you flirting with me?"

I shrug. "Maybe I am."

She smirks. "Well, maybe I like that."

"We'll have to ponder those thoughts after we finish the auditions."

She nods, "Yeah, ponder."

Once I take another bite of the meat, I put the pot into the refrigerator with the asparagus, and Bella and I make our way to the studio.

I stop her at the entrance. "Bella, all kidding aside, I want you to select about ten to twenty people. We can work them down to about four or five. But I don't want anyone to know about you yet. The rumor is Cullen is looking for another guitarist."

"I don't understand."

"Ali's preparing a big introduction for your first concert. Once we go on tour, you'll be hyped up. We want to knock them flat"

"Okay."

"I want people hungry for you."

She nods.

"So, stay close to me, and we'll work through all of this tonight."

We enter the engineering room. Bella sits with Ali, as Jazz, Emmett, and Garrett go into the studio. There are three women and seven men sitting on stools in front of the glass.

Flipping the switch for communications to the room, I speak through the mic. "Hey, and welcome. Thank you for coming out to our audition. Let me begin by saying we are looking for four to five backup musicians. If you would, from left to right, state your name and age, we can begin."

One-hundred and seventy-five people later, we continue the process. We have a recording of Bella singing one of our songs and test their abilities to harmonize with her and play along. Bella listens to their vocal tones, range, and strength. She doesn't let on a yay or a nay. She just jots down notes on each person.

I look over her shoulder and see distinct comments on minor issues. She remarks on their demeanor, their facial structure and attitude. She writes a few lines of her first impressions before and after they answer her questions. Ben brings Bella a ream of paper for her to use when he realizes she needs more. She has a symbol at the corner of each page; a star, with a plus or minus sign.

When I ask her what it means, she explains, "The star means they have been seen and the plus or minus is self-explanatory." She smiles.

Out of the two-hundred-plus musicians, there are twelve to consider. The hour is late, and I have a raging headache. I reach into the small fridge and grab one of my bottles. As I guzzle down my 'juice,' I view Bella from the corner of my eyes. She watches on with great curiosity. I will have to explain everything to her. Since I demand trust, I have to give her a reason for it.

She seems to feel my pain and asks if we can continue the following evening. All twelve agree to come back, and we schedule three at a time in one-hour intervals.

Ali informs me that she has a file with all the NDAs and heads up to my office.

Jasper plays around with his new acquisitions. Yeah, he now owns three new guitars. He, Emmett and Garrett sit in the lounge area strumming away.

I slowly follow Bella to the kitchen as she begins to brew some nighttime tea. The nausea takes over, and I run to the half-bath off the kitchen. I don't have time to bend and hurl into the sink tightly holding on to the edge. A small hand massages gentle circles up and down my back.

I wash my mouth out and scrub my face. Bella hands me the towel as I wipe my chin and huff, "Certainly not attractive." I'm out of breath.

"Edward, just sit down for a second."

I sit on the john as Bella stands between my legs and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I rest my head between her luscious boobs. She smells so good.

I hold her tighter, closing my eyes and feeling her breaths. Her arms go around my neck and her fingers scratch at my nape. It feels so good, I moan. She rubs up the back of my head, around to the sides and softly massages my temples. I can barely feel her touch but sense her energy.

She whispers into my ear, "Just feel as though you are floating, Edward. I have you. I won't let you fall."

And I do.

And she does.

 **A/N: It seems as though Bella has an understanding of Edward's issues. What do you think?**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	6. Chapter 6

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my queen, Fran. And should I do some tweaking after the fact … mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

 **A/N: A reminder.**

My story, 'Rescue Ink,' has been nominated for 'Your Best Top Ten Completed Fics ~ October 2017'. So, if you like the story and want to support me (as the writer) and Fran (as the beta), please vote once a day until November 30. The site is: TwiFanfictionRecs.

Thank you, Everyone.

 **STORY REC: 'Only the Beginning' by Sondo :/ / s/ 12732842/1/ Only-the-Beginning**

 **"She wants to rant and scream hurtful profanities at this life invader, while the other half of her wants to pull him on top of her and scream about something else entirely." AU, E/B, OOC**

 **STORY REC: 'Love That Dirty Water' by princess0789 : s/12736482/1/Love-That-Dirty-Water**

 **Edward is the new pitcher for the Boston Red Sox in 2013. He hears the voice of an angel as she sings the National Anthem. He is immediately smitten. He asks the manager to find out who she is so he can find out more about her. Bella is a vocal student at Berklee. How will she balance college and being the girlfriend of a major-league baseball player?**

 **Chapter Six: The Set Up**

 **BPOV**

I see the exhaustion on his face, and I know he's in pain. Edward tries to be slick about his movements, but I read him like a book with no missed pages. Using his peripheral vision, he watches me watch him. I pretend to busy myself with my notes hoping to steer him astray, but he knows I know. It's as though he makes a decision and nods.

I believe I have a list of twelve people, but I want to go through my notes to make sure I haven't missed something.

We move upstairs to the kitchen. As I prepare tea, Edward turns sheet white and runs for the half-bath just making it to the sink. I'm a few seconds behind him. Feeling helpless, I run my palms over his back in a circular motion, trying to calm him.

He says something about it being unattractive, and I order him to sit. I brace him by standing between his legs holding him close whispering, ' _I have you_.'

Edward holds me close and tight with his head buried in my chest and his arms around me. His warm breath fans over me giving me chills. Scratching his nape and working up my fingertips to his temples, I feel him relax. "Just breathe slowly."

Ali calls for us, and we break apart.

He remains in the bathroom, as I exit and continue brewing the tea.

Ali and Jasper enter the room and sit at the island.

She looks around, "Where did Edward go?"

I sigh. "He's not feeling very well."

Edward exits the bathroom. "I have a headache."

Ali admonishes, "You did too much … again. We can run Bella home and come back."

'No, I'd like it if Bella stayed. I have a few things I want to go over while the ideas are fresh in my head or I'll forget."

"But you won't be able to take her home," Jazz adds.

"Bella, if you like, you could spend the night in one of my guest rooms."

Ali says, "Yeah, use the one next to Edward's. I have clothes there you can use."

I nod. "Okay."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He reassures her. "It's a headache. I'll take a drink and get some sleep."

"Well, okay, we're going to go. What time tomorrow?"

"Late afternoon to early evening. We won't press too much," Edward says giving Ali a pleading look.

Ali warns, "Damn right, or I'll tell Daddy."

Edward rolls his eyes. "What, are you three?"

She points her finger at him. "No overdoing." She turns to me. "I trust you to put him to bed after we leave."

"Really?" I deadpan.

Edward drinks one of his bottles, and I finish off my tea. He seems better after we discuss the twelve possible musicians.

"Of all of them, who stood out to you?" he asks.

"I liked Ria. Her voice was a good blend, she enunciated every word, and her stage presence was confident, not cocky."

"I got the same thing. She stood out but didn't overshadow you. She's a great backup and plays a mean bass."

I thumb through my notes. "She's a year older and is married. Her husband is a drummer, and he auditioned, too."

"Was that the guy with the long dark hair?"

"Yes. Garrett said you'd like him because he was light on his cymbals."

I laugh. "That's my pet peeve with Garrett. He gets cymbal happy."

"I didn't like the other drummer. His girlfriend was too involved. She kept telling him what to do." I find my notes. "Yeah, Victoria. She nagged James to twirl his sticks, and he told her to shut up. He was in five bands this year alone. I can bet it had to do with her."

"Funny thing, I didn't ask for any drummers. I just wanted to concentrate on guitarists."

"But I like Ria's husband. I didn't get his first name, but their last is Belguim."

"Okay, they'll be here this afternoon. So, who else?"

I look through the pages of notes and stop. "Yeah, I liked this guy, Danny Newman. He was mild in his temperament, but as soon as he played, he let loose. His resume says he also plays the saxophone and accordion. His mother made him play for his Bar Mitzvah."

Edward chuckles. "I like that he has a sense of humor."

I stare at Edward _. He has the nicest smile with crinkly eyes_.

"He shared the mic easily. I liked that. He's a team player."

"And I liked this girl, Bitsy. She reminded me of Ali only with blonde hair. She plays the rhythm guitar, piano, and harp."

Edward raises his eyebrows. "That's a plus."

"Yeah, I can hear some changes in my music to accommodate the harp sound. It could be very different, maybe haunting."

"I like that."

"Then, there was Peter." I giggle.

Edward frowns. "What?"

"Ali kept pinching me because he was so tall and good looking."

He clears his throat. "Did you think he was good looking?"

I smile. "Yes." I blush. "But not as handsome as you."

He puts his head down and smiles. "Oh, by the way, the night you watched over me, I woke up and you were restless. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Dear God, what did I say?" I blush again.

"I just asked you what you were dreaming about and you answered _me_ , which was a surprise. You said we were performing on stage and I challenged you to play against all the band members. The crowd cheered you on. Then, I asked if you won. And you said you thought we all did. Then you crawled under the covers."

"That's wild."

"It gave me a great idea to showcase your talent. It could be fun."

"Yeah, I'm game."

He clears his throat. "Okay, so tomorrow I'd like to work with these twelve in groups, interchange them to see what combination fits the best for you. We'll do cover songs and then one of yours for them to learn. Ali can call them in the morning to get everyone here at the same time."

"I like that idea better than in separate groups. This will move faster, too."

"I don't care about the time. What I want to see is the fit. And what we think is good, what may not be. So, we'll give all of them a chance to perform with you."

I sigh. "Edward?"

"Yeah?'

"About what's going on with you ..." I hesitate. "I think."

He interrupts, "Bella, you have a right to know, and I promise tomorrow after we finish the auditions, we'll talk. Right now, I really need to sleep."

I nod. "Okay."

"Let me show you to the guest room and set you up." He smiles and takes my hand.

In silence, we walk up the stairs and down a hallway. He stops. "My room is right next door should you need anything. There are clothes in the closet and dresser, toiletries and new toothbrushes in the ensuite, and extra blankets in the linen closet. I think Ali has a hair dryer in the cabinet under the sink."

"Thank you."

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He squeezes my hand.

"You, too."

We watch one another as he walks into his room. I give him a small wave.

As I close the door, I lean my back against it, close my eyes and sigh.

The room is large with a massive, queen-size, four-post bed in dark wood. The posts are thick and carved with leaf is a step to climb up onto the mattress. Who sleeps with a bed this high?

I smile.

Ali.

She loves gold. The bedspread is a thick, gold brocade with gold and white satin pillows. When I turn the bed down and crawl to test the mattress, I see the alarm clock on the nightstand and set it for seven. Then, I roll around the bed. Oh, it's so comfortable that I rock myself to sleep in seconds.

 ***SRMW***

I'm glad I set the alarm on the bedside clock. I awoke with a start from the confusion of my whereabouts. Getting my thoughts together, I jump out of bed, quickly shower and find clothes in the closet and drawers. I don't normally wear fitted clothing and Ali and I wear the same size, but her shirt accentuates my every curve, and it's a bit low-cut.

There is a full-length mirror on the door, and I glare at my breasts. They do look good. Then again, the jeans are just as tight. Needless to say, I feel a bit exposed, but I smile. I look sexy even with wet hair in a messy bun.

I feel the need for a little eyeliner and mascara to take the edge of flooking plain.

With a kick in my step, I open the door and head for the kitchen. I don't know if Edward is up, but he'll eat a good breakfast.

As I prepare scrambled eggs in one pan, I cook a steak in the broiler. The teapot whistles and I take it from the burner. I'm so busy with brewing the tea, I don't hear Edward behind me.

He whispers in my ear, "Is that your infamous steak I smell?"

I startle and nearly drop the pot. Edward grabs for me and his arms enclose around me, and his hands burn into my sides through the fabric.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard," he apologizes.

I half giggle and scream, "I'm going to put a bell around your neck."

He smirks. "You look good in Ali's clothes."

"Thank you, I think." I straighten the top by pulling it down over my hips, but the neckline moves down, too, exposing more of my skin.

Edward's eyes widen, he stares and then, looks away. "Aw, I just spoke to her . She's going to call the twelve and arrange for them to be here by noon."

"Isn't that a little early? It takes four hours to get here from Seattle."

"A musician will run for a gig like this. Besides, all of them took rooms nearby."

After we eat and clean up, I go to the guest room to brush my teeth and dry my hair.

I find Edward in the engineering room already guzzling a drink. I say nothing. He did promise to talk later.

I sit down and look out through the glass. Edward has the drum set in the middle with three mic stands in the front.

"I thought I'd set things up for four. If we do choose a fifth musician, we'll work out a different setup. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

"You're very agreeable, ."

"When it's right, it's right, _Mr. Cullen_."

We laugh.

"Garrett and Em won't be here. Garrett had to run Kate to work, and Emmett wanted to spend some time in Port Angeles.

"I'm sure Rosalie doesn't mind."

"Emmett doesn't like to say 'no' to anyone."

Ali walks into the room holding a pastry box. "Hola, mi familia. Te traigo dulces." She holds up the treats.

Edward reaches for it, and I shout, "Don't take it."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that."

Ali questions, "You okay?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Let's go into the lounge."

I stare at Edward and whisper, "Don't eat anything sweet or doughy."

He nods slowly. "Why not?"

"It could be causing your problem."

With understanding, he doesn't take a pasty.

Ali and I sit on one of the sofas.

"I'm sorry for shouting that way."

"It all right. Are you nervous about today?"

"No. I'm fine about the auditions. It's Edward."

She frowns. "What about Edward?"

"Look, Ali, I know there's something wrong. He knows I know and he plans to talk with me after the session. I'm not asking you to tell me anything, just know he needs to stay away from pastries. Once I talk with Edward, I'll explain to you."

"Sure, that's fine. But it isn't serious. And how do you know?"

"It can be serious if not treated properly, but it's not deadly."

"Did you minor in medicine?"

"No, just take my word that I know.."

She hugs me. "I trust you, Bella. So whatever you say, I believe you."

"Thanks."

We spend the rest of the afternoon jamming with the twelve.

Jasper makes a joke about the chosen twelve. Ali throws in about a Judas. And the last round before we break is the 'Last Supper!'

That Peter guy does some flirting and I can see Edward is not happy with his behavior.

I finally go into the studio and play with Ria, her husband, _I whose name I still don't know,_ Danny, and Bitsy. We perform the last part of the song, and Edward surprises me.

 _ **Time After Time**_

 _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

 _And think of you_

 _Caught up in circles confusion-_

 _Is nothing new_

 _Flashback - warm nights-_

 _Almost left behind_

 _Suitcases of memories,_

 _Time after -_

 _Sometimes you picture me-_

 _I'm walking too far ahead_

 _You're calling to me, I can't hear_

 _What you've said_

 _Then you say-go slow-_

 _I fall behind-_

 _The second hand unwinds_

Edward rushes in and harmonizes with Bitsy and me with his hands on my cheeks.

 _If you're lost you can look-and you will find me_

 _Time after time_

 _If you fall I will catch you..I'll be waiting_

 _Time after time_

 _You said go slow-_

 _I fall behind_

 _The second hand unwinds-_

 _If you're lost you can't look-and you will find me_

 _Time after time_

 _If you fall I will catch you..I'll be waiting_

 _Time after time..._

 _Time after time..._

 _Time after time..._

 _Time after time…_

I stare at him.

"This is what I want to hear. The hurt. The loss."

The room is silent.

Edward looks around. "That was great. We'll call you as soon as we have a decision. Thank you for coming, everyone. Ali has an envelope for each of you on the way out. And all of you signed the NDAs so, please, abide by the silence order."

I hug Bitsy and Ria as the rest exit the studio.

I ask Edward, "What was in the envelopes?"

"A check. Look, I know what it's like to start out. Whether they get picked or not, they got paid for traveling and auditioning."

"That was nice of you."

He shrugs it off.

"Ali called our parents and they're on the way. Whatever I say to you, I want them to hear, but I also want them to hear what you have to say."

"Okay."

 **A/N: Are we ready for the 'talk'?**

 **Hola, mi familia. Te traigo dulces:** **Hello, my family. I bring sweets.**

 **For a nice guest reader:**

 **She makes tea and he gets sick... um, is he pregnant? Kidding. I have no idea, I mean I know tea is pretty gross. But I don't think that is Edward's issue. I could use her diet, man I eat like Edward, poorly. Yeah I gave up fast food hamburger ages ago, but still go out to restaurant more often then I'd like to admit. And meals I cook, are not always the healthiest. Is there a name for the diet she is cooking?**

 **Bella is speculating on two conditions… so she is safely going with a high protein diet.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	7. Chapter 7

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my queen, Fran. And should I do some tweaking after the fact … mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

A/N: I hope you'll read the song at the end, and not skip it. It truly shows the depth of Edward.

 **Chapter Seven: The Tests**

 **BPOV**

I feel confident that this is going to be a great meeting.

Edward and I enter the living room. "Edward, I'm looking forward to seeing your parents, but I'm also anxious about what I'm going to say. So please know I'm trying to help not dictate or come off arrogant."

He grabs my hands in his and stares into my eyes. "I don't believe I could think that way about you, Bella. In the short time we've spent with one another, I feel as though I have known you for years."

I smile and exhale a breath I had no idea I was holding back. "I'm glad you said that. I feel the same way."

Ali and Jasper walk in with Edward's parents behind them. She kids me, "And what way are _we_ feeling?"

"Don't be annoying, Ali," Edward warns.

"Hi, Darling," his mother sings as she hugs Edward.

"Hey, Mom."

She smiles at me, breaks away from Edward, and tightly hugs me. "Hi, Bella. You look wonderful."

"So do you, Esme."

Carlisle hugs the both of us. "I've missed my other girl."

"Well, I'm here, other daddy!"

We laugh.

"Where's your brother?" Mom asks.

"We've tried to call him with no success," Ali giggles.

"My guess is he's with Rose," I say.

"Who's Rose?" Esme questions with widen eyes.

"A very beautiful blonde who owns a club," Jasper finally speaks.

"She's a very good friend of mine, and a sweet person, Esme," I reassure her.

"I'll have to meet her … soon." She nods at me with understanding.

"Yes, soon."

"You'll set it up?"

"Of course."

"Well, now that's settled, can we please sit down and talk?" Carlisle bounces on his heels.

Esme and Carlisle sit on one sofa as Ali sits on Jasper's lap in a chair. I get comfortable on the other sofa while Edward remains standing.

"Mom, Dad, I feel I have to be open with Bella. The band is going to start up its own label. Bella's our first guinea pig," Edward announces.

Esme and Carlisle happily approve.

"Are you adding Bella to the band?" Esme stares at me with a huge smile.

"No, she'll have her own band, but she'll be touring with us as we promote her."

"You'll keep a watchful eye," Carlisle demands.

Edward strongly defends, "Dad, I won't allow anyone near her."

"You know, I'm a big girl and can look after myself."

Jasper points to Ali. "Do you honestly think she'd allow anything to happen to you?"

I shake my head.

"Ali's going to join us on this new tour."

Esme adds, "That's a great idea. She hates being away from you, Jasper."

Carlisle rolls his eyes. "Yes, it'll do the both of you good."

"I hate to interrupt," Edward impatiently groans. "But I'd like to say a few things."

"By all means…"

"Look, Bella, I have this false persona of being a hard ass, women chasing, drug-induced, alcoholic rocker."

I softly say, "I know you're not, Edward. I know there's something wrong."

"My father has been treating me for something that's not even there."

"All tests are negative," Carlisle sadly admits. "I created a protein drink for him when he begins to feel overwhelmed by exhaustion."

I add, "And there are aches and pains that are unexplained. Your exhaustion engulfs you as though you're drowning in quicksand, tightly stuck with no relief. Your stomach is unruly. No matter what you eat, you can't digest comfortably, and when things are out of hand and extreme, you can't lift your head."

Edward sits next to me with his mouth open, while Carlisle asks, "How do you know?"

"After the first year at Juilliard, I was given the opportunity to study in Beijing, China. Well, I qualified for a spot in this competition." I bite my lip and whisper, "Many spots."

"You seem to be making very light of this, Bella," Ali observes with a raised eyebrow.

I sigh. "It was an invitation extended by the Chinese government to the United States." I look at Ali. "It is an honor to be asked to perform. There are ten categories for separate instruments." I blush. "I was asked for all ten."

Jaspers blows out, "Wow."

"I had six months to prepare. My eating habits were erratic, I slept very little, and I was on a constant run with rehearsals. My stress levels hit the roof. I was throwing up, jumping at every noise and crying at any and everything."

"You never said anything," Ali shakily cries with tears running down her face. "You could have told me."

I sadly smile at her. "I didn't want to worry you. Look at you now."

"But I could have been there for you."

"I was halfway around the world, Ali. I could never have done that to you." I reach over and squeeze her hand. "So, I went to a doctor on the outskirts of Beijing. He did blood and urine tests, took skin and hair samples and scraped my tongue. He said he hadn't ever seen anyone quite like me."

"Well, what did he find, Bella?" Esme asks with great concern.

"I had two conditions that were borderlined with one another. In other words, he couldn't figure out, which was which. So he treated me for both. Candida Albicans is an immune issue. It's when the candida bacteria in the stomach lining becomes unbalanced. It's all yeast related. Usually, it's found in the gastrointestinal tract and mouth." I nod. "Yes, that's why he scraped my tongue."

"I've heard of this, but there aren't many findings on this condition," Carlisle says.

"Not here in the West, but the Eastern countries have a better insight into the immune system. I was very fortunate to have been in China."

"But you were all alone." Ali sympathizes.

"I dealt with it as best as I could. The hardest part was when my body became systemic, and I broke out in hives. Hives that wouldn't go away for months on end. I used topicals and antibiotics, but the hives became redder and hotter. That's when I went to a nutritionist and change my diet. They also used these biofeedback machines to change my energy. One doctor used some kind of ionic waves through water. I went through a cleanse, eliminating everything from my digestive tract. After all the tests, I was exhausted."

Edward quietly asks, "And what was the other?"

"Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. He did tests on my liver, adrenals, and thyroid, which ruled out other diseases. My symptoms alone could have been anything from Fibromyalgia to any other conditions with the nervous system."

"That's what Dad did for me. There really weren't any medications available to treat the exhaustion."

"But there are certain herbs. No, nothing can cure this, but with a proper diet, rest and certain herbs, you can live a better life."

Everyone becomes silent.

Edward speaks, "I've always been a high-energy person. Too much on my plate suited me just fine. But the last two tours, I've been sucked dry. I don't have any rashes, but there are times I feel as though I have no strength. My bones are mush, and my head will explode. Dad made these energy drinks that give me a kick-start, but they only last for so long."

"Like a sugar rush. Eat a candy bar and feel energized only to have your body crash in total fatigue."

Edward nods. "Exactly."

"Well, since this doctor has a handle on these conditions, I'd like to speak with him," Carlisle says.

"I can give you his number."

"I think I'd like to talk with him in person." Carlisle stands. "Esme, we're going on a trip."

She frowns, "To where?"

"China."

 **EPOV**

I sit with Bella in the studio. Okay, so now I know I'm not going to die from this, but I have to learn to manage to live with this fatigue. I lean over the engineering board and feel Bella's hands on my shoulders.

"It could be worse," she quietly whispers in my ear. "C'mon, lean back."

I rest my head between her breasts, her lovely breasts.

She giggles. "Stop rolling your head over my chest."

"I'm rolling it over your boobs, your full 're relaxing me."

"That's what you call that, huh?"

"Well, if it's a treatment for stress relief, I'm all for it."

I change the subject. "I think it's great that your parents are going to China."

"Yeah, they won't even see the sights. It will be Dad and Mom picking your doctor's brain for answers."

"They love you."

"I know, Sometimes, it's a little too much."

"It's never too much."

She pushes me forward and massages my shoulders.

"Ooo, now that's good, too."

"It wouldn't hurt if you had daily massages, Edward."

"Are you offering?"

"I'm not a professional."

"Well, maybe I like your touch."

I smile.

"Well, maybe I like to touch you."

She surprises me with her boldness.

"Are you propositioning me, Miss Swan?"

"No, just flirting."

I turn and look up at her broadly smiling. "Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" She continues to run her hands up and down my arms giving me chills and a raging hard-on.

"For … this. We have a lot to do, and now I can manage knowing I'm going to wake up every morning."

"Oh, Edward, did you think you wouldn't?"

"Yeah. There were days I couldn't lift my head. We had to cancel concert dates and replay them weeks later. Emmett has been my rock. He's like a mother hen, watching over me. Jasper and Garrett, too. There are a few people who know the truth, but the rest think I'm the typical rocker, drunk and self-absorbed."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, I need to get some rest ,but I don't want you to go." I huff, "The typical selfish rockstar. Will you sleep with me? I don't mean sex. I just want to be with you. I'd like you near."

I smile. Then, frown taunting him. "You don't want to have sex?"

"Oh, I want to have sex, but not with you."

Well, that hit me like a ton of bricks.

I cup her face. "Bella, when I'm _with_ you, it will be so much more."

I smile and lightly kiss her pouty mouth.

She blushes and turns her head.

"Naptime."

 **BPOV**

We crawl into bed, fully clothed. We face one another, side by side. Edward gets this wicked look on his face and begins to tickle me.

I am very ticklish.

We roll around the bed until he's on top of me.

Then, he stops himself. "Rest."

I pout. "Well, you started it."

"It's hard not to touch you."

"Then, don't."

He lies on his back, as I curl into his side. Playing with my hair, he hums us to sleep.

When I awake a few hours later, I find Edward in the studio playing the piano and singing, what I believe, is a song for me:

 _Bella's Song_

 _On the tip of my tongue,_

 _It passes through my fingers,_

 _It's a taste on my lips_

 _I believe almost lingers._

 _I barely see it there_

 _In the corner of my eye._

 _It's something that I miss_

 _Not a hello or goodbye._

 _A whisper in the wind_

 _And a tickle to my side_

 _A meaning without words_

 _Giggles that are left to hide._

 _Wandering on bare feet_

 _And not feeling the warm sand._

 _The shiver down my spine._

 _That I just don't understand._

 _Chorus:_

 _Who are you that invades my mind_

 _That steals my heart_

 _And I can't find?_

 _Who are you to replay my song_

 _That steals my heart_

 _For whom I belong?_

 _At the end of my road_

 _I'm looking for a singer_

 _With a voice that's so clear_

 _Someone is my dead ringer._

 _I want to recognize_

 _Staring eyes that behold me._

 _And reflect on those words,_

 _Needing for you to mold me._

 _Eyes that tell my story._

 _Absorbing my regrets_

 _Your touches that I feel_

 _Erasing all my secrets._

 _You give without a thought._

 _You turn my world into bliss._

 _You are all that I sought_

 _I know with just one kiss._

 _Chorus:_

 _Who are you that invades my mind_

 _That steals my heart_

 _And I can't find?_

 _Who are you to replay my song_

 _That steals my heart_

 _For whom I belong?_

 **A/N: Well, what do you think?**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	8. Chapter 8

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my queen, Fran. I love her! And should I do some tweaking after the fact … mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

A/N: I'd like to address a negative guest reader, only because they upset another reader who was concerned about my feelings. Please know, I don't give a rat's tushie about negative cowards who hide behind GR status. And BTW, 'Blackbird' was introduced to the world in 1968, as a Beatle's song. _YOU_ get your facts straight. Thank you, Riam, for your concern.

 **Chapter Eight: The Findings in the East**

 **BPOV**

Edward looks up at me, smiles and shakes his head. "Caught red-handed."

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I love the melody, it's haunting."

"And you know it was for you."

"I-I thought, but I didn't want to presume."

I sit on the bench next to him.

He hesitates. "Would you object?"

"No."

"I feel close to you. Before you opened your mouth to sing … Before you played the guitar, the drums, the whole orchestra!" He laughs.

I laugh.

"There's something about you, Bella Swan that draws me in." He takes my hands and plays with my fingers.

I shyly blush. "I know."

"Would you be okay waiting?"

I tilt my head to the side.

"I have to protect you. I don't want anyone to say I did this because you were my girlfriend. I want people to see you for your talent. I want them to see me fall for you because of it, and who you are as a person." He swallows. "And I hope you'll fall for me, too."

I boldly sit sideways on his lap and run my finger through his wayward, copper-blonde locks. Staring into his eyes, I whisper, "That's a given, Edward Cullen." I kiss his cheek and hug him. "I appreciate the slow burn."

He tightly hugs me. "And it's a burn, Bella."

From the entrance of the downstairs, Esme sings, "Edward, are you down here?"

I jump off his lap and sit back on the bench.

Both Carlisle and Esme walk into the studio.

"If you don't mind, I've brought vials to take samples. I want to have some tests done in China. Bekka, Dr. Song Yè, has been very cooperative," Carlisle says, as he carries his doctor's bag and a small cooler.

"Yeah, he was great. I never felt like a lab rat."

"Well, I'd like to bring him blood, urine, and saliva samples from the both of you. He can see your progress, Bella. Possibly, now he can define his diagnosis and also, see what he can do for Edward."

"Thanks, Dad and Mom."

"You already booked a flight?" I ask.

"Edward insisted we use the band's plane."

Edward shrugs. "They might as well be comfortable for the long flight. We're not using it."

"We'll only be gone a few days, and I'll keep in touch with Dr. Yè. He said it would take about two to three weeks for the results."

"Sounds good." Edward smiles.

"After your dad takes the samples, I'm going to head out."

"But you'll be back by three."

"Yeah, of course. I'm looking forward to working with my band."

Esme coos, "Listen to you, young lady. 'Your band,' I like that."

I giggle. "Me, too."

"Okay, let me get your spit and guts, and you can go." Carlisle claps his hands together.

Esme moans.

Carlisle complains, "What?"

 **EPOV**

After tearful goodbyes, Mom and Dad are on their way to China. Within minutes of their departure, Ali and Jasper arrive at the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

Jasper nods. "She needed to see you."

We head down to the studio. "We can talk as I do the audio check."

Once I sit, I take a good look at my sister and see her eyes are puffy and surrounded by dark circles. "What's wrong, Ali?'

She puts her arms out, and I embrace her as she cries. "Hey, it's all right." I stare at Jasper over her shoulder and mouth, "What?"

"She's been like this all night and this morning," Jasper informs.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

She sniffles. "Bella."

I nervously ask, "What about her?"

"I didn't know about her. She never told me, Edward. I can't imagine her being that sick and all alone in New York, but China, too. I should have known."

I sigh. "She didn't want you to worry. C'mon, Ali, be reasonable. What could you have done?"

"I could have been there for her. I could have helped her."

"At the cost of your education? That's why she didn't tell you. You have to put yourself in her place. Would you have told her?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Then, stop beating yourself up."

"She's the closest thing I have to a sister, Edward. She's such a good friend. It hurts to know she was _that_ sick, like you."

"So, now that you know, you'll be there for her." I smile. "And you're coming on tour with us."

"That's not for months."

"But you're both here. You can watch over her. When Mom and Dad come back, they'll have new information that will help us."

"Don't be mad at me, but I've wanted you to be with Bella since we became friends."

Jasper kids, "She's plotted this."

I smile. "Well, it worked."

Ali looks at me with surprise. "What?"

I smile at her. "It worked."

She squeezes me to her. "Oh, Edward, I knew there would be something between you two. I just felt she was your soulmate. She's the perfect girl for you. She's unaffected by money, and she has the biggest heart."

"I know, Ali."

"She's funny and smart."

"I know."

"She unselfish and giving."

"I know, that's why we have to take our time and wait."

"What! Are you crazy? You need to be together and learn about each other and fall madly in love."

"Hold on. Hold on. I have to protect her first. I have a plan."

She wipes under her eye with her index fingers. "What kind of plan?"

"I told this to Bella. Well, not everything. But I want the world to see how talented she is. Introduce her, and allow them to see she is the real deal. And I want them to see how well we play together musically while writing songs underlining the attraction we have for each other as it grown into to a solid relationship."

Jasper mumbles, "Fall in love in the public eye. That's kind of brilliant, Edward. No one will ever think you did all of this for your girlfriend."

"On her own merit," Ali says biting her lip. "What about Bella?"

I smirk. "She's in, but she wants us to take it slow, too."

"Bella's not a run-around. She dated a few guys in high school and college, but nothing serious. She's not broken by a guy. She was consumed with her music and always had an instrument in her hand, like you."

"It's all in the breathing, Ali,"

"Oh, I love this. This is better than I could ever dream of." She hugs me again.

"So, we're writing a story, song by song." Jasper nods. "I can relate to love." He smiles at Ali.

"Softy." She smirks at him.

"She'll be here at three to work with her band. We'll start on the plan with the group."

"Now, I feel so much better. I also had another idea I wanted to throw your way," Ali explains.

"What?"

"A helicopter pad. You have plenty of room on the other side of the pool and the flat roof on the top back. When we came back a few days ago, the drive home was rough on you. I spoke to our accountant, and he thinks it's a great idea tax-wise and time-saving."

"I'm not adverse to the idea."

"Edward, the difference from Sea Tak would be over a three-hour difference. A helicopter ride is only forty-two minutes."

"Beats four hours," Jasper huffs. "It's a thought. You can use it on the American tour."

"What, and not bus it with you?"

"True. What would you do without me, man?" Jasper smiles.

"Okay, we can look around Seattle; figure out a seat count, whatever. Besides, we do our best writing on that bus, Jazz."

"Yes, we do. I look forward to writing about you falling down the love hole."

"Jazz that sounds really dirty." Ali bats her eyes.

"Jesus, Ali, I meant like going down the rabbit hole in 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"Edward, The 'Wonderland Tour' sounds good," she gasps.

"It does. Yeah, I'm not thrilled about a public flashing of this relationship, but it's the romance that will bring people in. Fans for Bella."

Ali taunts, "Now, who's the sacrificial lamb, brother?"

"If we can start her on the right foot, protect her from the wolves, then so be it."

Jasper sings falsetto, " _Then so be it._

 _That's what it is._

 _Got no control_

 _Heart's in your hand._

 _Then so be it._

 _Baby, that's right._

 _You have the hold_

 _Now understand._

 _Be gentle Babe_

 _Don't hurt my soul_

 _It's new for this_

 _Shiny and bright._

 _I'm a young guy_

 _With lots to give._

 _You take me, girl_

 _And hold me tight._

 _Then so be it_

 _You take the lead._

 _I'll follow you_

 _To Wonderland._

 _Then so be it_

 _You're my muse._

 _It's your power_

 _Your yonder hand."_

I stare at him. "What the fuck is a yonder _hand_?"

"I don't know, I have to work on that."

Ali makes a face and mumbles, "No kidding."

Jasper frowns.

Ali reassures, "But it was good, honey. You just rambled that right off."

 **BPOV**

Gus, my store manager, runs the place like clockwork. He's a conscientious, older man who takes responsibility with a high regard. I can easily walk out without a thought to his competency. He twirls his white, handlebar mustache with a grin and rings up a purchase. "Bella, when I close up, I'll clean out the back."

"Oh, no need, Gus. I straightened it out," I say putting on my coat.

"Thank you. I'll have time to stop at the bakery and get my wife her favorite doughnuts. She likes the powdered ones filled with vanilla cream."

"I used to love those. Okay, gotta go, see you on Wednesday, Gus."

"Bye, Bella."

I open the door and run right into Ria and Barry. "Hey."

"We're so glad we ran into you," Ria breathlessly says.

"Everything okay?"

"We had a water hose in our car burst, and it's at a garage."

"And since it's afternoon, we won't get it back until tomorrow," Barry adds.

"That stinks. Well, I'm headed to Edward's, so you two can ride with me and then I can take you back to your hotel."

"That would be great, thank you."

We arrive at Edward's with fifteen minutes to spare. He opens the door before we can knock.

I notice many cars in the driveway, and as I enter the studio, there are no chairs available in the engineering room. Edward sets Barry behind the drums and hands Ria a bass. Both go through their progressions to ready themselves to play. Ria warms up by playing the scales, moving her fingers extremely fast, while Barry lightly taps the cymbals and rolls on the snare.

Bitsy and Danny are already here playing rhythm.

Edward grabs my hand and escorts me to a group of men standing in the corner. "Ray, Beaker, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Ray Marks is with Stars, Inc. and Beaker Grace is the talent scout for Music Man Corp."

Puzzled, I look at Edward.

He whispers in my ear, "Word travels fast about our label. They're here to check out the new talent."

"But I'm already signed with Cullen Crest," I whisper.

"Bella, you and I know that, but they're going to try to steal you away."

"That's unethical. I'm under your roof."

"Exactly."

I nod. "Oh, I get it. You're flaunting your prize."

He smiles. "I know you do. Now, go play a song for these sharks."

Edward proudly explains that this is our second meetup. We play a beat-up version of Pat Benatar's, ' _Love is a Battlefield.'_ We receive a great reception with enthusiastic applauds.

Edward and the guys join in, and Edward sings the first few lines:

 _I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

' _Cuz each time I got close_

 _They'd fall apart again."_

Then, me:

 _I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

 _I faced the nights alone_

Edward harmonizes with me:

 _Oh, how could I have known_

 _That all my life I only needed you_

 _Almost Paradise_

 _We're knocking at heaven's door._

 _Almost Paradise_

 _How could we ask for more?_

 _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

 _Paradise._

Edward sings to me:

It seems that perfect love's so hard to find

I'd almost given up

You must have read my mind.

I sing to him:

 _And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_

 _They're finally comin' true_

We sing together:

 _I'll share them all with you_

' _Cos now we hold the future in our hands_

 _Almost Paradise_

 _We're knocking at heaven's door._

 _Almost Paradise_

 _How could we ask for more?_

 _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

 _Paradise._

Edward sings to me, again, with a smirky smile:

 _And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

 _It's getting closer,_

We sing together:

 _Closer every day_

Almost Paradise

 _We're knocking on heaven's door._

 _Almost Paradise_

 _How could we ask for more?_

 _I swear that I can see forever in your eyes_

 _Paradise._

 _Paradise._

 _Paradise._

We fade into silence.

The room explodes. Everyone hoots and hollers. Ali has tears down her face as she jumps up and down screaming our names in the engineering room. Jasper's hugging Edward and me.

I look over at Emmett, and he's a crying mess. Even Garrett is emotionally shaken.

My band members are on a newbie high taking everyone in. Their eyes and mouths are wide open in absolute shock.

And when the everything winds down, Ali quietly says, "I knew it!"

 **A/N: I hope you do read the lyrics. They're all telling the story within a story.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **A/N: Pay It Forward, Winterward Card Contest… All done in fun!**

 **Submit a photo you think depicts the way put very own Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays. He could be single, with a date or with his family and friends. Inside, outside, home or away. Use your imagination and make him the best you can. He can be Winterward, Holidayward, Decemberward, etc. Let's have fun.**

 **Entries submitted no later than Dec 20.**

 **Winner announced Dec. 25.**

 **Each entry must have a photo along with a caption or a short story no longer than 500 words tying it together.**

 **Facebook name or Twitter handle:**

 **Pen Name:**

 **Title:**

 **Send entries to: Winterward2017**

 **There will be Amazon gift cards awarded to the winners.**

 **Collabs welcome. Anon please**!

FB Pag : / groups / 1859040987741282/?ref=bookmarks


	9. Chapter 9

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is unBeta'd by my queen, Fran. I love her! But with Mercury retrograde, I'm late. The mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

A/N: Let's do a contest. Name Bella's Band. Best name gets a prize from NOLA.

Here's the first entry: Swan Song by Christy.

 **Chapter Nine: The Parents Arrive Home**

 **BPOV**

A few days pass, and I sit at my uncle's desk in the small office at the back of the store. It also seconds as another storage room. I'm between boxes of office supplies, instruments and sheet music. Pen in hand, I chew on the end thinking about the management people. Shaking my head, I huff. I can't believe the audacity to try to win me over to their teams.

" _Bella," Beaker pleaded. "We've been in business for over twenty-five years. We can give you the start your talent needs."_

 _Ray pushes him to the side. ""Beaker might have years, but our company concentrates on the individual band's needs."_

 _I was waiting for a fist fight with the shoving._

 _This was what Edward was talking about; the sharks._

 _But it was when Ria pulled me aside that I realized what Edward was truly doing._

" _Are you okay," she asked._

 _I smiled. "Yeah, are you?"_

" _Yeah. What's going on?"_

" _Well, Edward invited other management companies to get a look at us," I explain._

" _I thought we were under Cullen Crest?" she questions._

" _We are. Edward, well Cullen, is flaunting his prize. They both tried to take us out from Edward."_

" _Right in front of him?"_

" _Pretty much. He calls them sharks, but they are swimming in his water."_

 _She nods. "I see."_

" _This won't be the last time, but we won't have to worry; iron-clan contract, company protection ..."_

 _Ria interrupted, "And BIG brother looking over us."_

" _Yes."_

" _And he seems to be quite taken by you."_

" _Ria, I can't explain what's going on with Edward and me. His intent is to get this band up, ready and working, as we sort of connect. He wants people to see the talent, first. He doesn't want people to believe he did this for personal reasons. Yet, we're falling and he wants the world to see us fall after the fact or during."_

 _She hugged me. "Ah, that's so romantic. So, as you fall in love, so will the world."_

 _I sing, "We hope."_

" _If that song isn't enough proof, then I don't know what is. Look at those two men with their heads together. All they see are dollar signs. Which is good, because you and Edward will succeed in your plan, and we'll help you."_

I must have a stupid look on my face as Max comes into the office.

"Daydreaming will never get any work done, young lady," he scolds with a smile.

"And you are right, Max."

"What's got you in lala land?"

"My band." I smile.

"Then, you're entitled to have a moment."

"You know, Gus, it just amazed me to see those music reps try to steal me right in front of Edward."

"Business has no friends, Bella. I had a small grocery store at the edge of town, forty years ago. And when the larger chain stores came in, they tried to buy me out. I was, still am, a stubborn man. I stuck it out. They would lower their prices and I really couldn't compete with their advanced dilly dallying. But what I didn't figure was how loyalty stands in a small town. I was able to survive because people around here help their own. Yes, some went with the lower prices, but most kept coming to me. I had local farmers' products, too. So, you stick with what your heart tells you."

"Oh, I never had any thought of leaving Edward."

He smiles. "Good. I've seen that boy. You two will make some beautiful babies."

I stare at Gus in surprise. "What?"

He begins to walk away. "Any fool can see." He turns at the door. "He does need a haircut." He taps the doorframe twice and walks out.

The phone rings and I answer, "Anything Music, Bella speaking."

"Hi, how are you?"

I feel goosebumps rise all over my body. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Is it too soon to say that I've missed you?"

"Edward, it's only been two days." I smile until my face hurts, and whisper, "Then, we're both early."

He loudly sighs. "I did call for another reason."

"What was the first?"

"To hear your voice. Well, other than listening to your recordings."

I bite my lower lip, open my mouth wide to silently scream and I gain composure. I try to get it together. "Any word for your mom and dad?"

"That's the other reason. They will be here relatively soon, since Ali, the tornado, had the landing pad finished yesterday and the helicopter will have its first initial run in about an hour."

"Nothing stops her when she's in full force."

"You've noticed that?"

"She doesn't hide it very well," I laugh.

"Also, I tried to get in touch with your band members at the hotel and management said they moved out."

"They're all staying with me."

"Do you have the room?"

"Yeah." I smile. When I returned home, I was staying with my father. He's a great guy but quite the mess. I also inherited my uncle's house. It's a three-bedroom with a converted cellar/rec room. So, it's workable. Ria and Berry have one room while Bitsy has the other. Danny's lounging on the sofas downstairs."

"That was nice of you."

"I just couldn't see them spend money when they all could stay with me. In just the few days, we're beginning to work like a family. Ria and I like to cook, so we feed everyone. Bitsy cleans like a demon. The guys do the garbage control and have helped me clean out the attic."

"Seems like this is all working out."

"It is."

"Okay then, can you make it out to the house in about an hour?"

"Sure, I'm done with all the basics at the store."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Probably still sleeping. We were up late jamming, last night."

"Getting use to one another?"

"Yeah. It's good."

He hesitates. "So … maybe you could come out now."

I smile. "Sure."

"Alone."

"Okay … see you in a bit."

"Good."

The line goes dead and I hug the receiver.

 **EPOV**

I can't stop smiling.

Ali walks into the kitchen. "You were talking to Bella."

"I'm that obvious?"

She giggles. "The both of you are."

"Are you going to reel this in a little like you planned?"

"I have to."

"Edward, good luck with that."

She walks out as Jazz walks in. "She's right, you know."

I take another gulp of my drink.

"Edward, I understand."

"I know you do."

"When I first saw Ali, my heart stopped. I saw the look on your face when Bella came on stage."

I nod.

"Man, just go with it. Her music speaks for itself. People aren't stupid, unless they're an agent." He laughs.

I huff. "Did you see Beaker and Ray with Bella?"

"Ali told me Bella gave them a lecture on decency."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Anyway, your mom and dad should be here soon. Emmett called that he'll be here, too."

"Speaking of the long, lost 'bro', where has he been?"

"Making close friends with Rose."

"They fit."

He sings with his heavy rock voice, "Because she won't take his bullshit."

"You're a regular, ."

"No, trouble with a bass, in his face, out the place."

"Write it down, Doc!"

"I like that Dr. Seuss theme."

"You would."

"Hey, when Ali and I have kids, I want to write some kiddie songs."

All kidding aside, I ask, "Are you two?"

"Naw, but a few years down the line, I'd like a few rug munchers. We've talked about it."

"Cool, babies on tour."

"I've got news for you, you and Bella will have us beat."

"Naw, man, I'll make sure she has her time in the spotlight." I inhale and exhaust a long breath. "And I want to make sure whatever is wrong isn't something you share."

"Your parents will have good news."

We hug.

Ali walks back into the kitchen. "You two having a moment?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you I'd share Bella, but not my brother, Jazz."

We all laugh.

Bella shows up at the same time the helicopter lands on the grounds.

We go into the living room and find Emmett with his feet up on a coffee table.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear, 'No, trouble with a bass, in his face, out the place', you suck Jazz."

"Not like you haven't …"

Ali interrupts, "Hey, our parents."

Everyone sits, but I remain standing.

"I'm not going to delay anything. Your mother and I are tired and we want to head home. So, with that, Bella, you're in remission with your Candida. Yes, that's definitely your issue. Just continue with your herbs, but on the safe side, I do have two more natural supplements that will be helpful. Edward, you're to take the same. You'll discontinue the drink I made for you and rest when you can. We're not sure what started your immune system breakdown, but Dr. Ye feels confident we, as a group, can get you back to functioning normally … for you."

"So, I have Candida Albicans, too?"

"Yes, and Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. Now, we know what we're dealing with, we can treat it. Neither are curable, but manageable."

He and Mom stand and hug me, patting my back.

"It will all be fine, my sweet boy," Mom cries into my side.

Bella stands and doesn't move. My parents release me, I stand in front of Bella and hold her close burying my face in her hair.

The rest of the world disappears as I sob lightly. Bella hold me closer. I lose myself in her and hear her faint cries. When we finally do separate, we're alone in the room.

I wipe her tears with the pads of my thumbs and cup her face. Slowly I lean down, capturing her lips with mine. It's a tender kiss and I break away before I get carried away.

I smile at her. "We're good?"

She broadly smiles back. "I'd say so."

"I have a something I want you to hear."

Willingly, she takes my hand and I lead her to the studio, play the song and she begins to add to the lyrics.

After a few run-throughs, we sing together.

 **Slow Burn**

 **Edward**

 _At first glance I waited for you to sing._

 _This tiny girl who sat upon a stool,_

 _And your melody boomed throughout the room._

 _I sat on the edge like a complete fool._

 **Bella**

 _I was so nervous and kept my eyes down_

 _And I sang from my heart so lost in the song._

 _With this magnetic need to look your way_

 _My racing heart pulled to where I belong._

 **Edward**

 _Your strong voice touched me in so many ways_

 _Stirring these feelings of holding you near_

 _You slowly raised your head and our eyes met_

 _Seeing through your soul; my musical peer_.

 **Bella and Edward**

 _It's a slow burn to get to the right place_

 _Step by step journey to travel in space._

 _It's a slow burn to beat them in this chase._

 _We have to take this road to win the race._

 **Bella**

 _Playing music has always been my goal._

 _I never thought about sharing my plan._

 _And then I saw you and everything changed_

 _You smiled and laced your fingers in my hand._

 _ **Edward**_

 _I was a goner you put me to rest._

 _Those huge brown eyes, pink lips and all that hair._

 _You selflessly helped in my time of need._

 _I can't forget your kindness and your care._

 **Bella and Edward**

 _It's a slow burn to get to the right place_

 _Step by step journey to travel in space._

 _It's a slow burn to beat them in this chase._

 _We have to take this road to win the race._

 **EDWARD**

 _Slow Burn._

 **BELLA**

 _Slow burn._

 **Bella and Edward**

 _Slow burn._

I lean forward and kiss her with all that I have.

 **A/N:**

 **Well, so much for slow burn… LOL! How'd you like their song?**

 **A/N:**

 **From a guest reader:**

 **:I live this song. I'm showing my age, Mike Reno, hot rocker in the 80s. Oh, love this story.**

 **I do have questions, is this a real illness, an illness you or someone you know has this illness?**

 **Chronic Fatigue Syndrome and Candida Albicans are real conditions. Believe me, I know.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **A/N: Pay It Forward, Winterward Card Contest… All done in fun!**

 **Submit a photo you think depicts the way put very own Edward Cullen would be celebrating the December holidays. He could be single, with a date or with his family and friends. Inside, outside, home or away. Use your imagination and make him the best you can. He can be Winterward, Holidayward, Decemberward, etc. Let's have fun.**

 **Entries submitted no later than Dec 20.**

 **Winner announced Dec. 25.**

 **Each entry must have a photo along with a caption or a short story no longer than 500 words tying it together.**

 **Facebook name or Twitter handle:**

 **Pen Name:**

 **Title:**

 **Send entries to: Winterward2017**

 **There will be Amazon gift cards awarded to the winners.**

 **Collabs welcome. Anon please**!

FB Pag : / groups / 1859040987741282/?ref=bookmarks


	10. Chapter 10

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my queen, Fran. I love her! I am a lousy typist, so any mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

A/N: C'mon, readers, I need a name for Bella's band. Best name gets a prize from NOLA.

Thank you, Christy, for the idea for a personal chef.

 **Chapter Ten: The Solutions**

 **BPOV**

And when we break from the kiss, we both touch our lips.

"Did you get a shock?"

I smile at Edward. "It was more like a tingle … all over."

"I know what you mean." He closes his eyes. "I don't want to lose control with you Bella. We have to build up to this."

"Edward, we're already there. There's an old story in Chinese folklore about a magical connection between two people who are destined to be soul mates. It's called the 'red string of fate' from the heart to heart. The two people that are connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. My heart may race when I see you, but Edward, you bring me so much peace and comfort."

He takes my face in his hands. "You gave me back my life. I thought I was dying."

"That's the thing … others already see this. After we sang ' _Almost Paradise'_ , the cat was let out of the bag. Ria and the rest of my band already believe we're together."

"What did you tell her?"

"She said you were quite as 'taken' with me, as I'm taken with you. I told her about your plan. That I couldn't explain all of this to her." I hum. "She felt it was very romantic. That as we fall in love, so would the world. She was very supportive."

"Alice says I'm very transparent."

"Gus caught me daydreaming."

He drops his hands to my shoulders and looks at me from eye level, turning his head to the side. "I wouldn't happen to be in that daydream, would I?" He smiles.

I heat up with a red face. "Maybe, you _were_ that daydream. You're making me blush."

"I like the way you look when you turn all pink and flushed." He kisses my neck behind my ear breathing on my pebbled skin. "Oooh, goosebumps."

"Stop," I giggle and impersonate him, "What happened to, 'I don't want to lose control?' huh?"

He rests his forehead on mine. "Sorry."

"Hey, I trust you with all of this, but I'm not the one frustrating you. We should write a song about blue balls and wet unmentionables."

He emphasizes, "I like the word _wet_."

I sigh. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"My better instincts say to throw you over the mixer and have my way with you, but my plan is for your future."

I get bold. "You _are_ my future."

He runs his hands through his hair. "I need to stop. We have to stick with the plan."

I roll my eyes and agree. "Okay."

He stands straight. "Hey, I have self-control."

I stand on my tippy toes and give him a quick kiss on the lips, singing, "We'll see."

After three hours of mixing songs and behaving, Edward's stomach growls.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"No, but that reminds me that Dad and Mom will be here at noon. He said something about a nutritionist."

We head up to the kitchen, as the doorbell rings.

Edward opens the front door to find his parents and a smiling woman holding grocery bags.

Esme introduces, "Edward, Bella, this is Christy."

She broadly smiles. "Hi."

Edward and I greet her.

Carlisle continues the intro. "Christy is the nutritionist/chef I was telling you about, Edward."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Christy."

She smiles and nods.

Esme interjects, "We were lucky to find her. Her husband is in the service and is somewhere in Europe."

Christy adds, "Germany."

"Well, she will be available for your next tour, and she can be a live-in if you like." Dad claps his hands.

I question, "Live-in?"

Esme actually giggles at me. "Chef, silly. She's going to plan meals, snacks and cook for the two of you. Well, if you decide that's what you want."

"You hired a chef?" Edward asks.

"Well, we didn't actually. This is your decision. But when we tell you the rest of Dr. Ye's findings, I think you'll welcome her with open arms."

Edward smiles, "If she feeds me now, she can be our new best friend." His stomach growls on cue.

Well, I think Christy is my new best friend. Not only does she know about our conditions, but she also has a vast knowledge of the type of diet we need to maintain.

The four of us sit around the island, as Christy prepares a vegetable dish. "Candida is a good bacterium, which lines the stomach walls. But when the immune system is off balance that bacterial overceeds, and the body fights back with a vengeance. You can become tired, really tired to the point of exhaustion for days, weeks, and worse, months. You can have joint pain, headaches, dizziness, stomach discomfort from bloating and body hives that can last for months."

Edward moans. "I know all of that, except the hives."

"Oh, I've had the hives. They were awful," I say.

Edward takes my hand. "Did they itch?"

"Horribly, after I ate something sugary. I had no idea what was happening."

Christy nods. "Yeah, sugar is the number one thing you have to avoid. White flour, starchy vegetables, fruits are carbohydrates that feed the Candida.  
She points at Edward. "And no alcohol."

"I'm afraid many people have the wrong idea about Edward and alcohol," Carlisle explains. "I made him a protein drink, but there was sugar in it. He would get a rush high but become loopy after a few glasses."

"Yeah, I find alcohol a deterrent."

"You need purified water in your system to hydrate and flush out the infection," Christy adds. "When you're on stage, I suggest having cold bottles off stage for you."

Edward nods. "So what's best for you, Christy, moving in or living out?"

"Well, if I'm here, I can make sure you're on a schedule; eat your three meals, snacks and take your natural medications on time. I can do all the food shopping. Since my husband is overseas, I won't need a day off unless he has a leave."

"No one works seven days, not even my manager."

"Ali wouldn't hear of it," I say.

Carlisle hoots, "I guess you have a cook." He looks in the wok and then at Christy. "Those veggies look good."

An hour later, I Ieave Edward and his parents to settle Christy in as I drive back home to find Ria vacuuming, Bitsy dusting, and Barry and Danny cleaning up the backyard.

"You guys don't have to do all of this," I say.

Ria stops and shouts, "It's the least we can do."

I shut off the vacuum. "You're my bandmates, not housekeepers."

Bitsy says, "Well, speaking of the band, your friend Rose called, and she's in another bind. She asked if you weren't too busy with Edward," she clears her throat, "Would you come play a few sets tonight."

"I can't even make Edward my dirty, little secret."

Ria laughs. "Is he your secret?"

I roll my eyes. "He wants to follow his plan."

Both Ria and Bitsy laugh.

I stare at them in disbelief. "Really?"

Bitsy whispers, "It is what it is, chickie."

Once I can get the guys away from the backyard, we rehearse a few songs. I have an idea that I jot down and Bitsy flies with it. The harp adds such a nice touch while Ria's harmony blends like a bell with my voice.

I call Edward about Rose, but Emmett beat me to the punch. We'll meet up at the club around nine and work out the sets. He seems very happy about something tugging on our red string.

When we get to the club, Garrett stands outside. I go in for a hug, and he boldly greets me, "OT, what have you done to my boy?"

I stand back and frown. "What do you mean?

"The man can't stop smiling. He actually has some color on his cheeks."

I kid, "Oh, that's not me. That's his new chef."

"I heard she's going to feed his sorry, skinny ass." His face softens. "Thanks, Bella. We were all scared."

"He's going to be fine."

He nods.

We enter the club, and Rose bitches me out for no contact. But that's a ditto, and she reels her pissiness back and tells me to go to her office.

Before I can get the door open, I feel lips on mine with running hands on my behind.

Gasping for breath, I break away and look up at Edward. "Good thing it was you."

He bends down for another peck or two. "Yeah, good thing."

"Christy made me a protein drink that jump-started my heart."

I mumble on his lips, "And your libido."

"Did you get a few hours in with your band?"

"Yeah, we did."

"I have a surprise for you,' he softly whispers on my neck.

I sigh. "Me, too."

"When you two finish, I need you to perform," Rose quips. "Wait until you see the new stage."

Edward and I follow her down the hallway out to the bar area. To my surprise, the stage is twice the size with room for the equipment of both the bands. Ria and Emmett compare basses as Danny and Jasper play out a song without amps. Garrett and Barry have their sets side by side. Bitsy silently practices on her harp.

Ali sits at the front table, and Rose joins her.

Edward takes my hands and helps me on the stage. We both wrap our guitar straps over our heads. He taps the mic on the stand and announces, "Hey, everyone."

The crowd answers.

"We're going to jam tonight, no set order. Just going to try out a few new songs, lay back and play for a few hours. You good for it?"

The crowd favorably shouts.

"Bella, you want to introduce your band?"

"Aw, we don't have a name yet. It's a work in progress." I giggle. "On bass, my girl, Ria Belgium."

Ria quickly moves her fingers thumping up and down the neck of her bass. Emmett joins her.

Edward says, "Joined by, my big brother, Emmett."

I continue, "Danny Newman on lead guitar."

He plucks out and vibrates each note. Jasper twangs his strings along with him.

Edward croons, "My beast of a brother-in-law, Jasper Whitlock."

"On the drums, Barry Belgium." He rolls his sticks from one drumhead to the other while Garrett rolls each cymbal.

"And my cousin, Garrett Norman, bashing his Zildjians!"

"I don't bash!" Garrett shouts.

"Next to me is Bella Swan." Edward smiles at me.

"And you all know, Edward Cullen!" I proudly announce.

We play an instrumental of rock and roll showcasing each musician; generally defining their talent and impromptu movements.

It's very intimate with the crowd, as though we're playing for a group of friends.

Some people shout a song, and we play it as a solid band. There's a cohesiveness comfort with everyone.

Edward clears his throat. "I've got a new song here." He coughs. "Only a few hours old. So, hang in there with me."

I sit on a stool and watch him cozy up close to the mic.

 **Edward**

" _It's hard to stand back_

 _And not let my feelings go._

 _I want to scream out_

 _And I'll let everyone know._

 _It's time to hold off._

 _I have to give you this chance_

 _And step to the side_

 _You gotta shuffle the dance._

 _I want the world to_

 _See who I see_

 _Know what I know_

 _Feel what I feel._

 _I want the world to_

 _See who you are_

 _Know who's the girl_

 _Feel what you give._

 _I'm building my claim_

 _And showing you to the world_

 _You've got the talent_

 _No one will question you girl._

 _You stand by the mic_

 _Sing anyone of your songs._

 _Show them what you got_

 _It makes sense that you belong._

 _I may have your hand_

 _But I'm working on your heart._

 _I want all of you_

 _I want every bit and part._

 _You are my equal._

 _You bring out the best in me._

 _You saved my life._

 _You knew how to set me free._

 _I want the world to_

 _See who I see_

 _Know what I know_

 _Feel what I feel._

 _I want the world to_

 _See who you are_

 _Know who's the girl_

 _Feel what you give._

 _You make me live."_

The crowd irrupts with ear-shattering howls.

Rose and Ali stand to shout our names. Ali mouths, "Finally."

The emotions flow through me, and I can only stare at him. He shyly smiles, and I wipe my tears.

"I don't know if I can top that, Edward, but I'm going to try."

 **Bella**

" _With a little touch_

 _My heart skips a beat._

 _With his crooked smile_

 _I can feel his heat._

 _When he gets too close_

 _I move to get near._

 _I feel his warm breath_

 _My skin starts to sear._

 _Whispers in my ear_

 _Chills go down my spine_

 _I don't take a breath_

 _I exhale feeling fine._

 _His hand is on mine_

 _Caressing my skin._

 _His thumbs draw circles_

 _All out and within._

 _This is all so new_

 _As though I'm dreaming._

 _The weeks are like years_

 _With so much meaning._

 _We've done this before_

 _In a different time._

 _Many lives we've shared_

 _You've always been mine._

 _You wear like a glove_

 _All comfy and fit._

 _We know each other_

 _Familiar spirits._

 _So tell me you care_

 _It's all in our fate_

 _You are my only_

 _You are my soulmate._

 _You can read my mind_

 _And I am your shield._

 _Yes, my thoughts are yours_

 _All neatly concealed._

 _There's nothing to hide_

 _The world has its view_

 _We are on display_

 _But not for a few._

 _Just open your eyes_

 _And look at my face_

 _Destiny is yours._

 _You have found your place._

 _I have found my space._

 _Together we brace_

 _But we set the pace._

 _It's a two soul chase._

 _Against the rat race._

 _In haste_

 _So chaste_

 _Your taste_

 _I'm paste._

 _Paste?_

 _Ha. It rhymes._

 _I chime._

 _My time._

 _Sublime._

 _Can't hide._

 _Low tide._

 _Quick ride._

 _Red string._

 _My thing ..._

 _With you._

Edward stands behind me, and I look up. He touches my cheek, then my jaw and leans down. Our lips meet and I hear Ali over the crowd, "There is a God."

 **A/N: Awww.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **Last A/N: I did enter two contests and won second place in one and received a special award with the other. If you have me as a favorite, you'll find the two stories on my FF page.**


	11. Chapter 11

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by my friend, Fran. I love her! I am a lousy typist, believe me she sees it, so any mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

Sorry for the delay. FF wouldn't upload the chapter.

 **A/N:** C'mon, readers, I need a name for Bella's band. Best name gets a prize from NOLA. At the end, you'll find the names we have so far.

 **Chapter Eleven: The Crowd's Response**

 **EPOV**

I deepen the kiss without reason and just go on instinct. As we break apart, I know I'd do it again. What a stupid idea it was to hold us back.

I sneak my arm around her waist and raise my other hand to grab the mic and say, "You have to know she's amazing."

Bella blushes hiding her head on the side of my arm.

The crowd goes wild.

I nod and admit, "And I didn't want to meet her. I thought Bella was just a friend my sister was trying to push on me."

The crowd boos.

Ali shouts, "I knew enough not to push. I slowly nudged." She laughs.

"Yeah, a fucking dumbass that smartened up and fell in love with her," I confess.

Silence.

Bella looks up at me in shock.

"Yeah," I quietly say to her with our eyes locked together.

A spark crackles and fills the room.

Garrett lightly taps on the cymbals while Kate runs up and sits on his lap.

Bella's band play a soft instrumental featuring Bitsy on the harp. It all feels so magical.

Jasper unplugs his guitar, pushes past us, and grabs Ali, kissing her passionately.

Emmett does a double-take, unplugs his bass, rushes up to Rosalie and embraces her. She looks at him with a huge smile and kisses him.

Bella and I stand there watching couple after couple in lip locks.

Maybe she's in shock, maybe she's in want, but Bella starts to sing along with her band. The room is silent with all eyes on her.

 **Bella**

" _I've waited so long_

 _For your lips to touch mine._

 _Nothing can compare_

 _To the spark left behind._

 _You taste like a dream._

 _I wanted to spread my wings,_

 _Feel you all over_

 _To try all sorts of things._

 _It was just one kiss._

 _But baby, I want more._

 _Please, touch me again._

 _Don't stop I am sure._

 _Don't let this stop now._

 _Don't think about your plan._

 _Look at the people._

 _They truly understand._

 _It's not about you._

 _And it's not about me._

 _It's in the music_

 _For everyone to see._

 _So you can love me_

 _And I can love you, too._

 _No one's going to flinch …_

 _An inch about your woo._

 _Jasper's sucking face._

 _Ali's playing along._

 _Emmett's holding Rose._

 _No one thinks this is wrong._

 _You can build my band_

 _Because you truly think._

 _We have the talent_

 _To create in a blink._

 _Taa Daa."_

I touch her cheek and run my thumb over her jaw. "I'm tired. Let's go home."

She looks around. "What about the mus..."

I interrupt placing my index finger over my mouth. "I don't think they'll mind."

We make it back to my house in less than an hour. As we enter the kitchen, Christy walks out of her room. "Oh, good, you're home. I have some tea I brewed that will help you sleep and build your immune system. Let me warm it."

Bella and I sit at the island and watch her place a pot on a burner. "I don't use the microwave."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because the waves kill off anything good. This will only take a few seconds."

And within that time, she pours two mugs and places them in front of Bella and me, and we thank her. I guzzle a good portion down. "This is good."

"Drink it up, you'll feel refreshed in the morning."

Bella takes a sip and asks, "What's in it?"

"Basic herbs; Chamomile, Pau D' Arco, Black Walnut, Echinacea, and peppermint for flavor and for the stomach. I also sprinkled some natural cinnamon on top."

"It's nice going down." Bella smiles. "Thank you."

"Good, I'm glad. If you don't need anything else, I'm headed to bed to read a good book."

"What are you reading, Christy?" Bella asks.

" _The Vampire Lestat_ by Anne Rice. I've wanted to read it for a few years. So, once Matt was sent back overseas, I had the time to read, _The Vampire Chronicles_. I loved _Interview With a Vampire_."

"Funny, I wouldn't take you as a vampire enthusiast," Bella kids.

"My best friend, Pam, turned me onto them. She has vampire stuff all over her house."

I smirk. "Really?"

"Yeah, Halloween time she gets really into it. I just like to read about them."

"Have you done anything interesting to your room?"

"Edward, as I said, I read about them. It would give me the creeps to have anything staring at me." She shakes. "Well, if you aren't hungry, I'm off to bed."

"Enjoy your book," I say.

She closes her door, and I steal a kiss.

Bella whispers on my lips, "Well, now that we're public, what happens next?"

I run my tongue along her bottom lip. "I'll leave that to Ali. She'll handle it all. Let's get to bed."

"I don't have anything with me."

"Ali bought you some things." I kiss her pulling her closer to my chest.

Taking a breath, Bella winds her fingers through my hair. "She's thought of everything."

"Well, not _everything._ Stay here, and I'll be right back."

She smiles. "Okay." She takes a sip of her tea.

 **BPOV**

Edward slips out of the kitchen, and I sit for the longest time. I get up and walk around. How long am I to wait? After the twentieth lap around the island, I decide to head upstairs.

Edward's door is slightly open, so I knock.

No answer.

No movement.

"Edward?" I slowly open the door to find the room lit by small candles. Soft music plays from his stereo system, and I stare at the bed, giggling to myself. It appears Edward is quite the romantic, but he sleeps on his side in the middle of the bed holding a pillow in his arms.

My dear, sweet guy is … out … like … a … light!

After washing my face, brushing my teeth and letting down my hair, I take off my clothes and pull on one of Edward's T-shirts, which is far more comfortable than one of Ali's skimpy, lacy things.

I blow out all the candles, slide off Edward's sneakers and crawl under the covers, covering Edward with me. Replacing me with the pillow, I kiss his nose, curl up into a ball under his chin and close my eyes. "Night, my sleepy boy."

And when I awake, I'm on my back with Edward's arm around my waist, his breath on my neck and one of his legs over mine. He quietly hums in my ear, "I'm sorry things didn't go as planned."

I turn to face him. "And what plan was this one?"

He smirks. "To woo you."

I stroke his cheeks. "You already have."

He smiles.

"That was the best night's sleep I have had in a very long while," I admit.

"I agree. Christy's tea laid me out."

"You needed the rest."

"We both did."

"If it's okay, I think I'll take a shower in the other bathroom."

"How about a bath in my ensuite?"

"You have jets?" I ask.

"I have propellers," he teases. "You stay here, and I'll get it started." He kisses the top of my head and jumps out of bed.

"Don't fall asleep," I tease back.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I hear the water running and sit up.

Edward walks back in without his shirt. "I splashed myself."

"You're a danger to yourself."

"You're the dangerous one." He walks around the bed, picking me up wedding style and carries me into the bathroom. "Are you one of those girls who have to brush her teeth before kissing?"

I nod with a smile, with my finger over my mouth, mumbling, "I don't like to be offensive."

"Toothbrush is over there." He points my feet near the sinks.

As I brush, Edward checks the water as the bubbles rise. "I put some of that lavender stuff in. That's okay?"

I wipe my mouth. "Sure."

Turning, he's right in front of me, lowers his head, and with pleading eyes begs, 'yes'?

I bite my lip and shyly smile. "Yes."

Edward leans in and gently pecks my lips. His arms move around my waist lifting me up and cupping my ass. He deepens the kiss, and I tighten my grip on his nape as my legs tighten around his waist.

Catching my breath, we break apart. Our foreheads touch, and we gaze into one another's eyes. "Bathe with me."

"Okay."

I pull off the T-shirt, lower my underwear as Edward takes my hand and helps me into the large Roman tub. Our eyes never veer.

He removes his jeans and lowers himself behind me taking a washcloth and gently scrubbing my back and arms. He's tall and slender with a muscular frame, his legs are long and pale, and he's fully erect, but he makes no sexual advances. No, Edward's plan is to take him time.

I turn to face him sitting on his legs with myself open for him. But I take the washcloth, lean into him and scrub his back and chest.

Edward runs his hands from my shoulders to my waist his eyes focus on my full breasts. With a kiss to my neck, he raises his hands to cup them and squeezes. "They're perfect," he mumbles.

I close my eyes and allow his touch to excite and overwhelm me with my need for him. His mouth teases and bites one nipple to the other as his hands work their way to my core.

I dance to his movements splashing water over the rim. The excitement builds, and my muscles tighten. I drop my hands into the water caressing Edward's cock. He's smooth and so very hard as I slide my grasp in a rotating motion from one end to the other. I grab one of the condoms near the shampoo and roll it over him. His low groan pushes me as the water rushes back and forth. With our eyes locked, I lift up and lower myself as Edward enters me. The sensation makes me gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward worriedly asks.

When I find my speech, I answer, "No." I heavily breathe from the intensity.

We stop all movement and feel this powerful connection. The rush of the water ceases. There is silence.

I feel Edward's pulse within me.

He kisses my forehead. "Bella, I've never felt like this before." He holds me close. His head in the crook of my neck and his arms cover my back. "Let me know when you're ready."

I slowly raise myself up then down. "Are you okay, Edward?"

He moans, "You set the pace."

Getting a steady rhythm, I slowly move until the need expands and I thrash about as the tub spills on every side. The turbulence of crashing water crushes me closer to Edward and we both reach our shattering crescendo within seconds of one another. Breathing heavily, we tightly cling.

 **EPOV**

It's now after nine and Christy prepares breakfast as Bella and I go down to the studio.

I could easily maintain this kind of morning activity.

Bella has this constant smile, and I still wonder if I … well, you know.

Tinkering at the piano, I start to play.

 **EDWARD**

 _I've let the cat out of the bag_

 _And kissed my girl._

 _Man, this is too hard to resist;_

 _The oyster's pearl._

 _All of you know she has my heart_

 _Deep in my soul._

 _I thought I could hold onto this_

 _And reach our goal._

 _You have to know she's everything;_

 _Not just my girl._

 _Her voice, her music is the top_

 _All for the world._

 _Baby, you're going to be a star._

 _It's about you,_

 _And there's nothing I have to fear_

 _They will love you._

 _So play them any instrument,_

 _Sing them your songs_

 _Spill out the lyrics and music._

 _Just go along._

 _I should have zigged instead of zagged_

 _When meeting you._

 _And you're the best thing that happened,_

 _Performing, too._

 _New ideas are fresh in my mind_

 _All from your smile._

 _You make me the best music man_

 _With my new style._

 _I'll kiss you on stage when I want_

 _Because I said,_

 _You don't object to the cute play._

 _I'll make you red._

Bella giggles.

Just then, Ali and Jazz run into the control room carrying armfuls of newspapers.

Ali shouts, "Wait until you read all of these!"

 **A/N: Finally! Soooo, what do you think the newspapers said?**

 **A/N: Band names:**

 **Christy: Swan Song**

 **Fran: Familiar Spirits, Innocent Twilight**

 **May: Swan Cantanti, Cigno Cantanti (Swan Singers), Agnoafuoco (Swan on Fire)**

 **KDMCAM: Il Cantante, Flightless Bird**

 **SJ: Breaking Dawn**

 **Judy: Swan Songs, Red String, candida, Heart Strings**

 **Pam: Work in Progress, Wings of Flight, Feathered Wings, Feather Angels, Angel Wings, Sawn Wings, Wedge in Flight, Bella's Bevy, Bevy**

 **Sherry: Belladies, Monada Melodies, Monadam Bella & the Beatbacks, The Barrelhouse Band.**

 **MIRosebud: Revival, Awakening, Soul Restoration**

 **In this time period of the early 1980s, there was a band named 'Swans'.** **Swans were an American** **experimental rock** **band formed in 1982 by singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist** **Michael Gira.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	12. Chapter 12

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

This is Beta'd by an amazing person, Fran. I love her, and she makes me look good. I am a lousy typist, believe me, so any mistakes are _ALL_ mine.

 **A/N: At the end of the chapter, you'll find all the band names. Please, select one and vote in your review. Let's give Bella's band a great name. Please! Please!**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Media's Response**

 **BPOV**

Alice throws the newspapers onto the control panel while Jasper reads an article from the Seattle Times. "Someone had a video camera on them last night and filmed your performance. They certainly highlighted your confession, Edward."

"What did they say?" Edward asks with great curiosity as he sits at the console rummaging through the papers.

"The headline reads, 'A Lamb Tamed the Lion'. It appears bad boy, Edward Cullen, has met his match. Last night, the Hard Rocker performed at the club, Rose's in Port Angeles, with an unknown female singer, Bella Swan, professing his love. The crowd was taken in by their air of romance, and a domino effect surrounded the room into a love fest of connected couples. Once the two exited the building, Cullen's sister, Ali Whitlock, divulged her dubious plan."

Looking up from the papers, I mumble, "Dubious plan?"

Jasper complains, "Let me finish. Ali explained that Bella Swan has been her best friend for many years and an honor graduate of Juilliard. 'With her musical talent and stunning beauty, Bella is a perfect match for my brother. Now, we all know how stubborn Edward is, so I maneuvered a plan for them to meet in a musical capacity, and it worked for both their advantage. Bella is a trained musician who plays every instrument. Edward, being a natural, does the same. Once he heard her play and sing, he wanted to showcase Bella's talent, as a musician, not as his girlfriend. He wanted her to be taken seriously for her talent and not associated with any kind of nepotism. He was going to hold off on their relationship, however, their attraction was too much and she stole my brother's heart as he stole hers. It's a match made in music heaven. Watch them once, and you feel the love. Once we finish up in the studio, Cullen will have a new album along with Bella and her band. Yes, they _are that_ new; so new, they don't have a name as of yet. They will tour together in a few months throughout the U.S. So get ready, America, to experience, _The Wonderland Tour."_

"Ali, you're a dynamo," I whisper.

"Wait." Ali reads, "Looks as though we have a musical monarchy. King Edward Cullen has found his queen of rock and roll.

Jasper continues, "This reporter sat in a daze with this siren's magical tunes. Edward's one lucky bastard. Everyone in that room fell in love with her and her alluring, haunting voice. Along with Cullen, they both draw you in wanting that happily ever after. It's a fairy tale of love, music, and smoldering desire. I don't smoke, and I had a cigarette after their concert."

Edward draws out, "Jesssus."

Jasper smiles. "I can go on and on."

"But you won't. Bella and Edward have an interview this Friday with Kurt Loder," Ali proudly says with a smirk on her face. "He's representing both MTV and Rolling Stone magazine."

I drop my jaw as Edward palms my chin and closes my mouth.

"He's coming here."

"To film?" I ask.

"Yes, he wants to do this in the new studio. He also wants to meet the new band members. Bella,"

"They're going to freak."

Edward shakes his head, "No, they'll be professional."

Jasper adds, "Then, they'll freak. Remember us?"

"Which reminds me, he wants Cullen, too. So, you'll do a repeat of last night. I also offered the helicopter to pick him up at SeaTac."

Edward nods. "Good idea, Ali."

"We're giving him the red carpet treatment," I state. "This is exciting."

"It sure is." Ali's catlike smile gives me the giggles. "You're going to be a star," she googly-eyes my face and giggles. "Nooo, I hate when you do this, Bella."

"You started it with your goofy face," I defend myself.

"You're just nervous, you doof."

We giggle until we both have the hiccups and hug one another.

"I want the best for you, Bella," Ali whispers in my ear. Then, hiccups.

"It's really going to happen." I hiccup.

Ali chirps, "Just as I planned." She gathers all the papers. "I'm going to make a scrapbook of all of this." She smirks at me. "So, you can have a record of everything."

I kid, "So, I can look back through the years and see all that you started."

She heads for the door and turns to me. "Damn straight, chickie. And Edward, I think we need to revamp the idea and title of the tour."

He looks up at her. "To what?"

"Maybe, Kingdom of Hearts, Your Majesty."

He shakes his head as Jasper follows Ali, laughing from the room.

Silence.

"How do you feel about all of this?" Edward asks.

I remove the papers and sit on his lap, softly kissing his lips. At first, small pecks until Edward deepens a kiss. "I guess that means you're okay with this."

And Christy shouts out from the top of the stairs, "Breakfast is ready."

Edward and I sit at the island as Christy places a bowl in front of both of us.

He asks as he smells the mush, "What is this?"

She smiles. "It's ground pumpkin seeds, flaxseeds, coconut, chia seeds, walnuts, cinnamon and sea salt. A porridge."

I take a spoonful and moan. "It's kind of nutty." I urge Edward to take a bite.

He slowly eats a scoop and nods. "It's not bad."

"Good. And after you eat, you need to get to bed for thirty minutes," Christy orders.

'Yes, ma'am."

 **EPOV**

"Why you felt we should clean up the bathroom is beyond me," I gripe.

With bright eyes and her hands on her hips, she declares, "Ah, we made the mess, and we should clean it. Besides, you look all cute and masterful with a mop in your hands."

I pose with the mop. "So, you like that long-haired, masterful janitor type."

"Guitar … mop… You're all the same to me, Edward." She shrugs.

"I do have a housekeeper. Well, a service that comes in once a week."

"I don't care. We made this mess, and no one other than us should mop it up. It wouldn't be fair."

"Oh, it wouldn't be fair." I lunge for her trapping her against the wall.

"You know, Christy did say you were to rest for thirty minutes," she whispers into my ear.

"I could be coerced into lying down if you'll join me." I kiss along her neck.

"But you need to rest."

"She said I needed to get to bed, her exact words."

"But not that meaning, Edward. I swear, give you a few vitamins, and you become the beast."

I smile and thoughtfully say, "But a satisfying beast."

She smiles this dreamy grin. "Yes, quite satisfying."

"Good to know."

"But the next time, I need to pull up my hair. It's still a bit _wet_ and messy."

"Oh, _wet_ and messy," I hum and kiss her jaw. "Would you like me to dry you up?"

She huffs, "There's nothing you could do to dry up the situation."

"Well, maybe you need to get wetter," I skim her neck and hum.

"How about you get your rest and we'll see after …"

I wake up to Ali calling for Bella and me, but the bed is empty, and I look around the room. Bella walks out from the ensuite brushing her hair.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A little over two hours."

"Jesus, I keep falling asleep on you."

"Yeah, but you make up for it." She bats her eyes as she leans in and I kiss her nose.

Ali barges into the room. "There, they are."

"You could have knocked," I grumble. "We could have been busy."

"Oh please, Edward, how many times have you and Emmett walked in on Jazz and me?"

"Not the point. This is my home, not the bus."

"Well, you can play later. Bella's band is in the studio with the guys. And Kate is going to work her magic on Bella."

"I don't want to see a hair changed."

"That's up to Bella."

"Excuse me, I am in the room."

"Let's just see what Kate has in mind, and Bella can say whatever. Okay?"

"Okay." He runs his finger through my ponytail and mumbles, "But I like it the way it is."

It's almost lunchtime; the band takes a break and my stomach growls. Within seconds, Christy walks down the stairs juggling a large tray of roasted chicken wings and legs with buttered vegetables on the side. Ali grabs it from her and places it on the coffee table. She returns with another large tray with sliced steak, utensils and paper plates.

Emmett takes the tray and pretends to keep it to himself. After all the protests, he gives it up, and everyone eats.

Bella grabs her acoustic guitar and picks out a melody. All of us become quiet and listen until our feet thump to the beat, and we laugh at her silliness.

 **BELLA**

 **YOU**

" _It's so simple to love your dimples._

 _You can heckle over my freckles._

 _It's my ass that catches your eye._

 _And a little wiggle to surprise._

 _But when I look into those green eyes_

 _They sparkle with such great affection_

 _And I see a whole new world coming_

 _That a giggle tickles my reflection._

 _You make me smile with one little kiss._

 _You walk into the room and my heart sings._

 _You give tingle goosebumps from the bliss._

 _You create that skip-a-beat cha-ching._

 _Do I wonder what will be ahead?_

 _I'll take this ride with you at the wheel._

 _You'll drive with care and watch every bump_

 _Sealing the deal and healing the feel._

 _You're 'Staying Alive' kind of man walk_

 _Does moves to your beat with music loud_

 _And this woman warm to your liking_

 _Makes you so happy and oh so proud._

 _You make me smile with one little kiss._

 _You walk into the room and my heart sings._

 _You give tingle goosebumps from the bliss._

 _You create that skip-a-beat cha-ching."_

She finishes, and we hoot and holler. Ria skips over and whispers into Bella's ear. She's too far away for me to hear, but Bella's face turns a beet red, and Ria gives me a thumbs up.

Emmett slaps me on the back. "Bad Boy is back!" He shoves another chicken leg in his mouth and mumbles, "Have you thought about taking Christy on tour?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

I get my acoustic and sit on the arm of one of the sofas next to Bella, get very serious and stare at her. I mouth, "For you."

 **Edward**

 **Echo of My Heart**

" _I never realized what I was looking for._

 _Never knew I needed anyone until you._

 _I simply took each zig and zagged a different way._

 _Simple love for my music not caring to do._

 _Then it hit me between the eyes I needed love_

 _And the pull I felt for you while you were on stage._

 _It's the longing to be close and feel you near me._

 _So crazy that set me free from my gilded cage._

 _The echo from my heart that boomerangs from you_

 _I couldn't understand the powers that prevail._

 _You took me over with your voice opened my eyes._

 _An old boat on the water; a ship that long sailed._

 _You're that needed answer to all of my questions_

 _And I can't second guess my strong feelings for you._

 _It was all in the stars a fated match to be_

 _You sang to my soul, my heart and got through to me._

 _Who am I kidding I was clueless in my search_

 _Because I didn't know what I was looking for._

 _Again was I truly looking for anything_

 _That would bring me the complete happiness for sure._

 _The echo from my heart that boomerangs from you_

 _I couldn't understand the powers that prevail._

 _You took me over with your voice opened my eyes._

 _An old boat on the water; a ship that long sailed."_

She barely whispers, "Oh, Edward."

I kiss her temple.

She quietly says, "I'm not changing a hair."

And I think of another song.

 **A/N: List of Band names. Please, vote for one.**

 **Me:** **Swan (to go with Cullen) (If it wins, 2nd place will get the prize.)**

 **Christy:** **Swan Song**

 **Fran:** **Familiar Spirits, Innocent Twilight**

 **May:** **Swan Cantanti, Cigno Cantanti (Swan Singers), Cigno a fuoco (Swan on Fire)**

 **KDMCAM:** **Il Cantante, Flightless Bird**

 **SagaJunkie:** **Breaking Dawn**

 **Judy:** **Swan Songs, Red String, candida, Heart Strings**

 **Pam:** **Work in Progress, Wings of Flight, Feathered Wings, Feather Angels, Angel Wings, Sawn Wings, Wedge in Flight, Bella's Bevy, Bevy**

 **Sherry:** **Belladies, Monada Melodies, Monadam Bella & the Beatbacks, The Barrelhouse Band.**

 **MIRosebud:** **Revival, Awakening, Soul Restoration**

 **Sherylb:** **Fire Down Below**

 **Rebadams7:** **Innocentia, Musique, Caeurde Rhthyme, coeur de cygne, Almede Cygne (French for Swan)**

 **Riam:** **Bella and the Beehives**

 **Cina:** **Echo of My Heart**

 **Pipelynn:** **Eyes Wide Open**

 **Jansails:** **Bella and her/the Bookshop Band**

 **SassYNoleS:** **Soulful Seduction**

 **Twificfan:** **Bevella (a cross between Bevy and Bella)**

 **Rita01TX:** **BeeAarBeeBeeDee (for Bella, Ria, Barry, Bitsy, and Danny)**

 **A/N: Cina inspired the song,** " _ **Echo of My Heart"**_ **.**

 **A/N: Recipe for porridge.**

 **Paleo Porridge**

 **Ingredients:**

 **2 tablespoons unsweetened shredded coconut**

 **1 tablespoon pumpkin seeds**

 **1 tablespoon brown flaxseeds**

 **1 tablespoon chia seeds**

 **¾ cup walnuts**

 **1 teaspoon ground cinnamon**

 **¼ teaspoon celtic sea salt**

 **1 cup boiling water**

 **Instructions**

 **Combine dry ingredients in a blender or food processor and blend until finely ground.**

 **Pour boiling water into blender, cover with lid.**

 **Blend very carefully starting on low setting, then move to high, until porridge is smooth.**

 **Transfer porridge to two bowls.**

 **Garnish with sunflower seeds or shredded coconut.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	13. Chapter 13

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I'm very fortunate to have Fran beta my stories. BUT this chapter isn't. With sick kids and no time, real life … Please, disregard my comma handicap. Fran is ill, and I couldn't ask her to edit anything at the eleventh hour. So, hang in there with me.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Hard Work Begins**

 **EPOV**

It's apparent we are too open for our own good. Ria keeps smiling at me nodding her approval. Emmett smirks with boyish joy that I have my mojo back. Even quiet Jasper, who doesn't step on toes, blushes at me with a toothy grin. But it's Garrett's one-line whisper that rings in my head, "You deserve this, man, and I'm happy for you both."

Bella shyly looks at me, sweeping her hair behind her ear and smiling as she hums with the music. She works on a classical piece playing the violin as Bitsy picks at her harp. We all watch in amazement as both women transition this timely masterpiece of the finale of _Swan Lake_ into a haunting rock melody. Ria joins in with her bass, as Danny moves his fingers over the piano, and Barry lightly taps on his cymbals. I stare at Garrett and point. He flips me off.

Jazz follows me into the engineering room and we record their jam session.

 **Bella**

 **Each**

" _Is it obvious_

 _We two have a fate_

 _To share a lifetime_

 _With only one mate?_

 _True to each other_

 _There is a strong bond._

 _That red string found us_

 _Coupled like two swans._

 _Each breath is for you._

 _Each kiss seals that bond._

 _Each touch warms our souls._

 _Each word is our song._

 _There is no other_

 _I could give my heart._

 _You stole my feelings_

 _From the very start._

 _There are no secrets._

 _We have told the world_

 _That you are my man_

 _And I am your girl._

 _Each breath is for you._

 _Each kiss seals that bond._

 _Each touch warms our souls._

 _Each word is our song."_

The guys watch intently, and when the song ends, they file into the studio from the control room. All of them jump in with different ideas and Bella listens with absolute undivided attention taking every suggestion with the utmost respect and care.

I remain with Jasper in the engineering room, as he fiddles with the tape, and I watch the group.

But it's Ria that blows us all away.

"I think this song could be the band's opening." She looks around for approval.

Bella pushes her on. "How do you see this, Ria?"

"Well, Swan Lake is about a prince who is expected to find a wife at a ball given in his honor."

Ali pipes in, as she sits next to Bella, "Like Cinderella?"

Ria continues, "Yeah, somewhat. Frustrated by any lack of interest in anyone, he leaves this gala and escapes into the forest. Oh, since he was a huntsman, he was given a special bow. He sees a bevy of swans in the lake. As they exit, one stretches her long neck and he aims his bow only to throw it down and stare at this beautiful, peaceful bird. She lies down and begins to transition into a woman. Long story short, they do tragically come together in the end. But instead of a tragedy, we can change this outcome into a forever on earth. Swans do mate for life. So, two people find one another and get together finding their happily ever after. I'm an artist." She looks around. "Well, the bills had to be paid so I worked for an advertising agency while Barry was a set designer for the stage."

Barry adds, "I have a friend who has a small theater. I do his special effects and set up all the electrical rigs."

"I can see the logo for the tour, if I may suggest," she anxiously says.

I urge her on from the control room and speak into the mic, "Sure."

She continues, "I see the Cullen crest with swan wings on each side on fire. Instead of The Wonderland Tour, why not, 'Wings on Fire'? Show the flames of this love."

I clear my throat, as Bella blushes.

Ria looks at Bella, then me. "Oh, c'mon you two, there's no sense in being sketchy. We all know you have 'it' for one another. Anyone can see 'it'. Geez, the other night, everyone in the room felt your sexual tension, your passion, and it completely trickled down everyone's spine. Hell, I did Barry as soon as we got home. Jasper jumped Ali and Rose looked at Emmett like he was a burger."

Emmett widely grins. "I am tasty."

We laugh.

"Even sweet Kate lusted over Garrett."

Garrett agrees, "You know it." Kate slaps his arm.

"In advertising, you take the product and run with it. Edward, you want the world to know Bella has talent and you fell in love with her in the meantime. You want to showcase her as a talent, not as your girlfriend. But you need to use that as the advantage not squelch it. Show the lust, for God Sake, people eat that up. Give them a taste and they'll be hungry for more. They'll see she's the real deal, not a nepotistical rocker's one-night-stand of a fling to shove in their faces."

Ali exhaust, "Wow, I agree. And I like the idea of flaming wings on the Cullen Crest. Can you do a prototype, Ria?"

"Yeah."

"I like the idea, too. We're advertising both bands," I say.

"Yes, it will incorporate your crest with swan wings. Swan being Bella." Ria laughs. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Cullen and _Swan_."

Ali nods. "This makes sense."

"The play on names fits, Edward," Jazz agrees.

"How do you feel about it, Bella?"

"I like the crest and wings. I think Swan will work for our name. What do you think," she asks me.

I smile at her. "I like it."

Hours later, we take a break and head up to the kitchen, finding Christy busy taking something out of the oven.

"What did you cook, Christy? It smells out of this world," Bella hums.

"I made meatloaves from ground turkey and millet. Add a little egg, salt and it's delicious. You'd think breadcrumbs were in the mix. And I glazed them with brown rice syrup to give it extra flavor. Is everyone staying for lunch? There's plenty."

Emmett sits at the island and takes Christy's hand. "You _are_ the best find. I hope one day I'm with a woman who can tend to my culinary needs."

"Christy squeezes his hand. "Emmett, I've seen you eat. She'll have to be a pro."

Everyone piles into the kitchen and laughs.

Bella teases, "Hmm, did you know that Rose went to culinary school? The bar is a family business. All the food prepared is from Rose's recipes."

"She can cook?" he says in surprise.

"And bake."

Christy chirps, "Well, looks like you found your 'one', Emmett!"

Ali giggles, "Guess something's in the air for the Cullen band."

"There's a lot going on," I say. "We have a new tour to plan."

Ria smiles. "Then, you liked my ideas."

"I liked the 'Wings on Fire' surrounding the crest, Ria." Can you work up a drawing for us soon?"

"I need a copy of the crest and I can do the rest," she rhymes.

"We're in business," Ali yelps. "Now, all we need to do is finite those ideas and have them ready for your interview, so Kurt Loder will tell the world what to expect. Oh, I need to apologize. Silly me, got things confused. Kurt will be interviewing you for _Rolling Stone Magazine_ and Mark Goodman will also be here from _MTV_." She laughs. "Kurt doesn't work for MTV, well, not yet."

I kid her, "You know something we don't, sis?"

She smirks. "Just a hunch."

The week passes by without a hitch. We are in the studio from early morning until late at night. Christy, my watchdog, makes lunch and sees to my naps. She forces me into my room and swears she'll lock me in if I don't rest for a few hours. I have to admit, she keeps me sane. Bella is right behind her making sure I do as I'm told. Bossy women.

But no one compares to my sister. She has them all under her thumb. With a schedule of every minute on the hour, Ali has the bands writing, rehearsing, recording and being fitted for costumes like clockwork. So, for the two hours, I am in a 'nap', everyone is busy doing something on a routine.

We have the healthiest bands in the business with Christy's supervision over meals, an added gym on the first floor and meditation exercises by Bitsy. So, I'm stronger, bigger and in touch with my inner self.

When I head downstairs, Ria meets me with a drawing, on the bottom step.

"I finally finished the prototype," she happily says and hands it to me.

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "This is great, Ria."

The crest has a golden Griffin with a green background, standing on three legs, facing the left side with one paw in the air and its tail curling upward on the right. He balances on a golden V-shaped platform with three evenly-spaced, green shamrocks. There are some golden, wavy-vine designs on both sides and a filigree-heart at the top of the oval crest. Over the head of the Griffin, there is an open-hand in gold with drips of green in the palm. The impressive flames for the swan wings burn from each side.

Between the top of the wings with a flame font, the title reads, 'Wings on Fire Tour' with 'Cullen' and 'Swan' at the bottom on a black background.

"It's beautiful, Ria. I'm really impressed. Has Bella seen it?" I ask.

"We worked on it together. She suggested the green for the background for the crest." She giggles. "Something to do with your eyes."

I blush. "Oh."

As Ria and I walk into the kitchen, the sound of rushing wind by powerful blades echoes from the backyard.

Christy hands me a protein drink. "Must be your interviewer." She turns back to the sink.

Ria and I walk through the sliding glass doors to meet with Ali.

"I had the film crew set everything up in the living room." She smiles at me. "You look rested, and thank you for wearing the jeans and T-shirt I laid out for you."

I smile at her. "Of course."

Mark Goodman walks behind Ali.

I extend my hand and we shake.

"Nice to see you again, Edward," Marks greets me.

"Thanks for coming out, Mark."

"Well, Ali gave me a heads up about some exclusive info you want to share."

"Damn straight."

We enter the living room and find Bella fluffing a pillow, as everyone else sits around the room.

I introduce Mark to Bella. "Mark Goodman, this is Bella Swan."

Mark takes her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bella."

Bella blushes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Before we sit, I like for you to see something, first, Mark."

"Okay."

I direct Mark downstairs into the control room and tell Bella and Bitsy to play their new song and the rest to follow along.

I sit next to Mark, as Jasper stands near the wide window with Emmett, Garrett, and Kate. Ali comes in and sits on the other side of Mark and winks at me.

Bella and Bitsy begin their intro. Mark sits up in amazement sitting on the edge of his chair watching Bella caress her violin and Bitsy her harp. I certainly recall that feeling.

The recognition of Swan Lake passes across Mark's face. He whispers to me, "Swan Lake?"

I nod. "Just wait."

Bella sings the first two lines in a sweet operatic melody to change the third line into her raspy, rock voice. She hits the high note holding it while quickly gliding her bow over the strings in rapid movements. Bitsy's nimble fingers rush across the harp keeping up with Bella's pace.

Everyone's eyes are on Mark. He gasps a few 'fuck me' watching both women intensely make their instruments sing. Ria, Barry, and Danny join in and Mark shakes his head. "Where did you find them? Jesus."

When the song ends, Mark stands erratically clapping. He turns to me and smiles. "I guess you wanted to show me not tell me."

"They speak for themselves."

He huffs. "Man, let's go do this interview."

 **A/N: Do you think they impressed Mark Goodman?**

 **A/N: Yes,** _ **Swan**_ **won with the most votes for the band name, so Christy is the runner-up and will get the NOLA prize.**

 **A/N: Sabrina Michaels suggested Wings of Love for the band name. I thought it would be great as the tour's name. But as the characters progressed on, it changed to Wings on Fire. So, thank you Sabrina (Nan).**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	14. Chapter 14

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I'm very fortunate to have Fran beta my stories. She understands where I'm coming from in my ideas. She fixes the commas in my hasty sentences and polishes the rough diamond.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Mastery at Work**

 **EPOV**

Once we settle back into the living room, Mark sits across from us on a high back, wing chair with everyone in view of the cameras. "Before we finish, I would like Bella do redo that performance for viewing. I know the producers want some live coverage, but I want to blow them out of the water with this."

I nod. "I don't see a problem with it, Mark."

Alice asks, "What about the copyright?"

"It's under Cullen Crest. She's protected, Ali."

She looks thoughtful. "Good," Ali hums.

"And Edward, can you and the guys preview a new song? This _is_ a group interview," Mark asks.

I look at the guys, and they nod. "Yeah, sure."

"Great. I recall five years ago when I interviewed Cullen for the first time. Man, you guys tore it up overnight. Now I think Bella and her band will turn a few heads."

"We think so, too. She's unique."

"Well, Ali and I had a long talk on the way from the airport." Mark smiles.

"Yeah, she planned the whole thing," I state.

"I loved that she primed Bella all those years Cullen was coming up the ranks," Mark slips. "Oops."

Ali frowns.

Bella turns to her. "You were priming?"

"I wouldn't have used the word, more like watching and waiting," Ali admits.

Bella grins. "For what?"

"The right time." Ali huffs, then sighs. "Bella, I knew you and Edward were made for one another the first minute I met you. Careers aside, you two breathe music the same way. I grew up with him. I know what makes him tick and you have the same mechanisms. Now, I'm going to sit back and just watch things happen from the forces of _Cullen_ and _Swan_." She crosses her arms over her chest. "It's all yours, Mark."

Bella whispers to Ali, "We'll talk later."

With cameras ready, Mark goes into the intro to his show and introduces _Cullen_ and _Swan_.

"This is a great house, Edward."

"Thanks. Around the lake, there are four other Cullen homes including my parents. We felt coming back to Forks would be a break from L.A."

"And being close."

"We are. Jazz and I are constantly writing. Now, with the home studio, we'll be experimenting while we're here."

"I have to admit, I had my doubts about your new adventure. Most bands promote themselves, but to start a label for another artist, that's playing Russian roulette."

"I don't believe we'll be shooting ourselves in the foot."

Mark laughs. "After seeing Bella's band, I agree. Are you looking for this old and new world music combination, Bella?"

She answers, "Um, it's not the band's total style. I would hope we are accepted by an eclectic audience. We are rock, but we can bend the melodies into anything."

"So how many instruments do _you_ play?"

She blushes. Everyone laughs.

Garrett boldly guffaws, "OT plays them all."

"I'm trained in strings, brass, woodwind, and percussion," she shyly answers.

Marks smiles. "OT, Garrett?"

"It's a nickname we have for her, _One Time_."

"She gets it in one time, "Jasper adds. "Edward and I can record her, and every time she does it once."

Ali giggles, "Like Shirley Temple."

Jasper silently mumbles, "# &* , the Shirley Temple thing."

She pokes Jasper in the ribs.

Mark raises his eyebrows. "How's that, Ali?

She spouts an attitude, " _One Take Temple_ was her nickname. Whenever she did a scene, it was in one take."

Mark nods to Bella. "So _are_ you trained?"

"I went to Juilliard, and traveled throughout the world in search of unique instruments."

"Really? Do you have anything different we could hear?" Mark asks.

She nods. "Yeah, I do have something in the back of the studio that's different."

Emmett questions, "That octopus looking thing?

She giggles. "Yeah."

"You're not giving anything away, Bella," Mark kids.

She shakes her head. "Gotta keep all of you in suspense."

Mark smiles at her. "I'll look forward to this." He turns to Edward. "So, man, is it true?"

"Depends on what truth you're asking about?" I say.

"Is the bad boy off the market?"

"I can't say I was ever on the market," I admit.

"Edward, you've been seen with many women," Mark informs.

"Pictures are taken, people stand near me, but it doesn't mean anything. Many times, I looked drunk and out of it." I shrug. "I never drank any liquor or took any drugs."

Bella takes my hand, while Ali watches on with great interest.

"So, it was all an act," Mark insinuates.

"No, no act. It's about the music. I write, I breathe and absorb it. It's what made my day into the night. My own private drug."

"And now?"

I huff. "I realized there was more. There's actually someone else who lives for every sound, every beat, and every possibility."

"Ali mentioned you didn't want people to know that Bella is your girlfriend. Why?"

"I didn't want her labeled. She's talented and deserves a shot. I want people to see her and make that decision and not believe I did it for her. She didn't ask me."

"How do you feel about this, Bella?"

"Very fortunate. My best friend has helped me get everything and more." She smiles at me. "And Edward found my band."

"Cullen only offered auditions. She picked her people. Garrett and Emmett were true guardians while Jasper and Ali made tons of phone calls. We worked together," I say.

Mark asks Bella, "So, how did you pick your band members?"

"There were many talented musicians, but I went by feel; how our personalities connected, if we felt a musical compromise and if the composition flowed. Ria and I hit it off right away. She's creative aside from just the music. That rounds her out. She knows what makes a finish. You know what I mean?" Bella explains.

"How's that?"

Bella inhales, shifts her body to the other side, and crosses her legs. "She can walk into a room, move a chair or open a window, and the atmosphere changes for the better." She shakes her head. "She just knows what's best. And the same goes for Barry. They work in sync with one another and their peers. They generally care about everyone. It's a group thing not a 'them' thing."

Ria clears her throat.

Bella urges, "You want to say something?"

"We just do what we do. Bella makes it easy to follow." She huffs. "We really get one another … like minds. She moved all of us into her house, and we became a family."

Mark laughs.

Bitsy adds, "Ria does all the laundry."

"Yeah, she made my whites whiter," Danny kids.

Everyone laughs.

"You never did my laundry," Emmett complains to Edward.

"Your socks stunk!" I growl.

"Hey, man, that's rude."

Garrett chuckles, "Yeah, they still do."

Emmett raises his hands. "You see what I have to put up with."

Jasper mumbles, "And we didn't pick one another."

"But that's family," Bella says.

I squeeze her hand. "And it works."

Mark continues, "Introduce your other band members."

"Mr. Clean Whites is Danny Newman. He's our lead guitarist, can play a mean sax, and the squeezebox."

"I'm Jewish. I had to play at my Bar Mitzvah," he laments.

Mark commiserates, "Me, too!" They high five.

"Yeah, I traded the accordion in for an electric guitar ten years ago when I was fourteen, and it was a perfect match. My parents moved my practice sessions into the garage."

"We had the same thing," I say.

"But it paid off." Mark nods and looks at Bitsy. "And your last member."

"Bitsy, Elizabeth Burke, is also classically trained," Bella tells Mark.

"Oh, where?"

Bella motions for Bitsy to answer.

"Berklee with a double 'e' in Boston."

Mark jokes, " _You pahk ya cah_."

"Ya," she giggles.

"And you play?"

"Strings with the concentration on the harp, extended to the piano and the rhythm guitar," she says with pride. "My mom was a cellist for the Boston Pops."

"So, there's your classical influence."

"Ya."

"You chose a diverse group, Bella."

"I think we chose one another."

Ria adds, "Fate."

I add, "A lead-in to one of our new songs."

"Well, let's go hear it." Mark stands and talks to his cameramen, "Let's wrap it up here and film in the studio."

Ben meets us downstairs, sitting at the panel and setting up the sound levels. "I have it set for record, Edward. Both cameras are at each end of the room. Hopefully, their movement won't be a problem."

"This is a test run, Ben. I'm not looking for perfection," I say.

He relaxes taking a deep breath and smirking. "You had me there."

The guys and I move into the studio settling into our instruments. Garrett crashes his Zildjians, and I glare at him. He shrugs with a smirk, and I roll my eyes. Emmett's fingers move quickly up and down the strings boldly pressing each note on his bass. Jasper leans into Gertie and she _Patti LaBelle's_ the high pitches.

I'm at my Roland keyboard ghosting my fingers on each chord.

Ben gives me a heads up, the cameras roll, and we rock.

 **Edward**

 **Fate**

 _I've always had this direction_

 _Only moving down one road._

 _Music being my focal point_

 _Living by a simple code._

 _I don't need any distractions._

 _I've pushed everything away._

 _Stuck to my plan and made it big._

 _We did it with no delays._

 _Who knew that fate would play its deed_

 _That fate would bring her to me._

 _Fate in the hands of one I trust._

 _Fate she knew would truly be._

 _I've learned not to question ideas_

 _That she promises will work._

 _She's a tiny force of nature_

 _That easily goes berserk._

 _Love comes in all different sizes_

 _And she certainly is small_

 _But her bark is a large bite_

 _And how she loves is tall._

 _Who knew that fate would play its deed_

 _That fate would bring her to me._

 _Fate in the hands of one I trust._

 _Fate she knew would truly be._

 _Fate is the work of an angel_

 _It brings you the good you need._

 _Fate's what's to be_

 _A guarantee_

 _That you will see_

 _And man, only you can heed._

 _That fate sure will plant the seed_

 _Ha ha ha ha and succeed._

We draw out that last note. Jasper's fingers low on the strings moving like heat lightning, Emmett's bass booming low, Garrett's cymbals crashing with rolling, rapid sticks, and my high notes exhausting to an end.

Silence.

And I look at Ali smiling in tears.

I stand and gesture for Bella and her gang to set up.

As I walk into the control room, Mark greets with a handshake and half hug. "That was amazing, man."

I nod. "Thanks."

Ali quietly sniffs. "I had no idea."

I lean down, kissing the top of her head. "Best way to thank you."

She hugs me hard. "I'll say."

I sit next to Ben with Mark on my left side.

Through the glass, I watch Bella sit on a producer chair settling her weird octopus thing on her lap.

She explains while the rest of the group test out their instruments and bitsy is beside her with her harp.

"These are Uilleann Pipes." She adjusts a strap to her right wrist and her waist holding a thin rod with holes. "As air pumps through the sack, I can play notes through this slender pipe. Being that this is one of the first Irish bagpipes, we'd like to play an Irish lullaby to do it justice.

Bella sings with an Irish accent, and as she delves into the chorus, the music changes to a rock beat and her sweet, soft voice becomes raspy and bold.

 **Bella**

 _An Irish Lullaby - Toora Loora Loora_

 _Over in Killarney, many years ago_

 _My mother sang a song to me_

 _in tones so sweet and low_

 _Just a simple little ditty_

 _in her good old Irish way_

 _And I'd give the world if she could sing_

 _that song to me this day_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

 _Oft in dreams I wander_

 _to that cot again._

 _I feel her arms a-hugging me_

 _As when she held me then._

 _And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

 _to me as in the days of yore,_

 _when she used to rock me fast asleep_

 _outside the cabin door._

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

The song ends, and Mark jumps up in excitement, "I've got a great idea."

 **A/N:** **The bag of the uilleann pipes is inflated by means of a small set of** **bellows** **strapped around the waist and the right arm (in the case of a right-handed player; in the case of a left-handed player the location and orientation of all components are reversed). The bellows not only relieve the player from the effort needed to blow into a bag to maintain pressure, they also allow relatively dry air to power the reeds, reducing the adverse effects of moisture on tuning and longevity. Some pipers can converse or sing while playing.**

 **The uilleann pipes are distinguished from many other forms of bagpipes by their tone and wide range of notes – the** **chanter** **has a range of two full** **octaves** **, including sharps and** **flats** – **together with the unique blend of chanter, drones, and regulators. The regulators are equipped with closed keys that can be opened by the piper's wrist action enabling the piper** **to play** **simple chords, giving a rhythmic and harmonic accompaniment as needed. There are also many** _ **ornaments**_ **based on multiple or single** **grace notes** **. The chanter can also be played staccato by resting the bottom of the chanter on the piper's thigh to close off the bottom hole and then open and close only the tone holes required. If one tone hole is closed before the next one is opened, a** **staccato** **effect can be created because the sound stops completely when no air can escape at all.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	15. Chapter 15

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I'm very fortunate to have Fran beta my stories. The woman has the patience of a saint and the eye of an eagle! She's also very fast.**

 **Sorry for the week delay for this chapter. I couldn't write it once, but over and over. I hope it portrays all the emotions. This is their turning point.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The MTV Concert**

 **EPOV**

Mark follows me up two flights of stairs to my private office. Again, I can't really call it private when Ali conducts band business and works with all the files. She converts all business transactions into computers documents, but I have duplicates ready at my disposal. I'm not computer savvy, and I don't have the time right now to fiddle with it. She does the business, and we do the creative end. It works.

Mark and I enter the room. He looks around nodding his head. "You've got quite a setup here, Edward."

I laugh. "I'll be honest, this is Ali's domain."

The office is warm and cozy, androgynous in design. Masculine in the furnishing and feminine in the little touches. The walls are a light cream accented by crown molding in a dark wood tone. A chocolate brown carpet covers the floors. We have two mahogany desks that face one another; one has duel computers with keyboards and two phones. "Yeah, Ali went ballistic when Apple came out with the Apple Lisa earlier this year. She said this would cut her time, so she took every computer class."

"Does she handle all the business?" Mark asks as I motion for him to sit. He leans on the desk.

"She's the watchdog over our accountants and managers," I answer. "And these are family friends our dad has known for years. But Ali doesn't trust anyone. She has seen other bands ripped off and is determined we won't be one of them."

"Yeah, I got the impression talking with her. She's very protective over both bands."

I shake my head and sit on the other desk pushing a phone out of my way. The fax buzzes on another mahogany table next to the printer. "She's a force to be reckoned with. Despite all the personal connections, she signs all the checks with me. No one else handles the money aspect. Her line, 'These country bumpkins haven't seen this much money in their small-town lives, and I certainly don't want to open them up to temptation. It would kill Daddy.' I tend to agree."

"She _is_ a good watchdog." He chuckles.

"Well, I should give you some privacy to make your calls." I start to stand.

Mark puts up a hand. "Actually, I'd like for you to stay. You could answer some of their questions. I want to call our executive producer and pitch my idea."

"Which is?"

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

Ninety minutes later, Mark and I enter the engineering room and ask everyone to join us.

Jasper raises his eyebrows, and I barely nod my head. He smirks with knowing.

Bella walks in from the studio and stands next to me. I pull her close, kissing the top of her head, and she mouths, "Everything okay?"

I whisper, "More than."

Mark scans the room and makes eye contact with each person. "First off I want to say you're one group of talented musicians. I got a go-ahead with my idea, and I want to run it by all of you." He focuses on Bella. " _Cullen_ has a great fan base, but I think we can up the world's interest, and help introduce _Swan_ to them with a concert … in New York. Since working with Music Television, I have been exposed to some great people. The producers know me well enough that if I rave about a talent, then there's something to be seen. And in this case, they want to see it. The only twist is that they want it in three weeks. So, can you be ready?"

Bella questions, "How many songs? What about staging? Set design?"

Mark reassures, "Bella, as we speak, they're securing the venue and hiring more stagehands. As long as you can perform your eclectic style, we're talking one hell of a chance." He turns to Ali. "With no cost to _Cullen_."

Ali smiles and points. "I knew I liked you."

Mark laughs. "I'm going to take that as one hell of a compliment."

Ali squints at me. "What did you tell him?"

With my hands up, I plead, "Nothing bad."

Ria speaks up, "I do have an idea, and I think Barry could do this."

I ask, "What do you have in mind?"

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

With ten days of straight rehearsals, we secure four solid songs for this mini-concert.

Our bandaids take to the road, a week ahead, with all the equipment in our two semis under Seth's management. Ria and Barry happily travel to New York on our jet a few days before the rest of us. With Ria's drawings and Barry's know-how, this is one project, I for one, will be happy to see to fruition.

A day later, Christy and Kate join us as we fly into JFK, late morning. With my hair in a ponytail and my hoodie over my head, no one bothers with me through the airport. Bella and I look like an average couple holding hands as we walk to the baggage claim.

After we retrieve our bags, we find the limo out front. With Mark's instructions, the driver drops Kate and Christy at the hotel with all the luggage, and Bella and me at Radio City Musical Hall.

I have to admit I feel my adrenaline pumping as we walk into the grand hall. I turn to look up at the two balconies and the lower mezzanine. My eyes slowly rise to the height of the ceiling, and I hesitantly gulp with a dry mouth, mumbling, "How high is the ceiling?"

"I think it's eighty-two or eighty-four feet. I don't recall, but it seats over sixty-two hundred."

I continue to assess the height and mumble, "It looks like a sunset."

"Does the height bother you?"

"Only for you."

She shakes your head.

We begin to walk down an aisle, meeting Ria and Barry halfway. I show my concern. "I see you have all the cables in place."

"It's working perfectly, Edward," Ria offers. "I'm a little heavier than Bella and the five times I tested the harness, it worked like a dream." She holds Bella's hands. "You're going to love this." She broadly smiles. "Just a cool sensation."

"Man, I can see the look on your face, and I wouldn't allow Ria up there if I didn't believe things were secure," Barry reassures. "Besides, I did a half a dozen runs myself and no problems."

All of a sudden, Emmett zips past us hooting and hollering, "This is amaziiiiiiiiing."

Bella laughs. "Let me try." She runs to the stage holding Ria's hand.

I turn to Barry. "You're sure?"

He smiles. "Ah, Emmett?"

I watch Emmett land on the stage in one piece. "I'll feel a lot better when this concert is over."

Barry pats my shoulder. "It'll be fine. We also created a semi-circle platform for each drum set, back to back. Once we finish our set, the platform will turn with Garrett's drums avoiding any extra time for a change. The band-aids only have Bitsy's harp to move."

"Sounds very thorough."

"To the second."

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

All under Alice's supervision, Bella, Ria, and Bitsy are in the dressing rooms being fitted for costumes.

The rest of us meet up with Mark in a conference room. We sit around a large, oval table in very comfortable, suede, swivel chairs, and each of us receive an itinerary for the concert.

"We'll go over this when everyone else gets here," Marks says.

I scan the pages and read about opening intros, interviews with each VJ, staging for each band, information about the orchestra, and closing.

Ten minutes later, Bella walks in with Bitsy and Ria talking with Nina Blackwood. Emmett gasps. He has a fan crush on her.

"Wow," Emmett whisper to me. "She looks great in person."

Danny and Barry follow with Alan Hunter, J.J. Jackson, and Martha Quinn. Man, she's tiny.

As they sit around the table, Mark introduces everyone and gets down to business.

"The producers have comprised a tentative schedule for filming. We may change the one-on-one interviews before the concert. I think, making them informal would show more of your personalities in a comfortable surrounding instead of a hectic backstage setting. We may film both and decide which fits best for the TV special," Mark explains.

Alan adds, "The rest of us are looking forward to rehearsals."

Nina leans on the table and smiles at Bitsy. "Yeah, I'm stoked about the use of the harp. As I mentioned to Bitsy, I'm classically trained in the harp and piano, too."

Emmett blurts out, "You are?"

"Yes, Emmett," Nina answers with a huge smile. "I'm more than excited about seeing how Bitsy uses it."

J.J. asks, " Are you playing rock or classical?"

Bella answers, "We combine genres. We'll take a classical piece and give it a taste of rock."

J.J. nods. "I feel ya. Any R & B?"

Bella smiles, "I'd like to do a few Smokey songs."

Martha sways. "Maybe some Marvin Gaye."

"We're up for it," Ria giggles.

"Okay, let's take a few run-throughs and tape the interviews," Mark suggests and stands.

I sit between Jasper and Emmett in the center front row with Garrett behind me, leaning on the back of my seat. Bella and the band play their first song without the theatrics.

All four VJs sit next to us. Mark watches knowing what to expect from _Swan_ but keeps an eye on his fellow VJs, and their reactions are pure gold. Nina's eyes travel back and forth to each musician as she twirls her shaggy blonde hair between her fingers and with one leg over the other, she kicks her foot. Martha sits nodding her head moving to the beat and repeating the chorus line the second time. Alan has a huge smile, keeps looking at the stage, then back at me with his eyes wide open. J.J. is the hardest to read. He watches with intensity and a poker face. When they complete the song, he vigorously claps and mumbles, "It's cool, man."

Bella subtly takes charge expressing what she wants out of each song. Ria and Bitsy follow along with ease, as Barry and Danny curve their own style to fit each melody.

The interviews are short. I believe they will show them between each song and set.

Each VJ respects our privacy and sticks to the music.

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

It's showtime. Mark and Alan Hunter walk onto the stage. The crowd cheers as they stand in the center.

"Good morning, everyone. It's great to have all of you join us so early in the morning," Mark announces.

Alan adds, "Who knew Radio City would open their doors at three AM for us?"

Mark continues, "Well, it's worth it. And you guys will be excited about this impromptu concert. We have an orchestra in the pit and a new band presented by Cullen."

The audience shouts and stomps.

"So, let's get this party started. This band has a great sound from the Seattle area. I'm telling you, you're going to be very surprised. Give it up for Swan."

Alan and Mark exit the stage as Ria, Barry, Danny, and Bitsy settle into their instruments.

I watch from the wings, as the orchestra begins the intro to the finale of _Swan Lake._ Swan joins in. The guys wear white, long-sleeve shirts and jeans, while Ria and Bitsy have drapes of sheer pastel fabric flowing to their calves.

Bella's sweet, but strong operatic voice sings out with the melody in surround sound. Bitsy's harp overshadows the horn, as she sits center stage plucking her strings.

 **Swan**

 **Swan Lake Finale**

La

La la la la la la la

La La

La la la la la la.

I hold my breath, as the music changes from classical to rock, and Bella, wearing a corset and tutu of glittery white, leaps off the second balcony flying toward the stage, singing into a microphone and pointing her toes in white ballet slippers. Her huge white wings flutter from the draft. As she descends over the crowd and orchestra, people react in awe and approval staring up at Bella's daring flight.

The crowd applauds this glorious sight.

Once Bella's right foot touches down, I finally take a breath while two stagehands and Seth quickly remove the harness and exit the stage. As the orchestra continues the melody, Bella removes her feathered headband, wings, and tutu skirt to reveal a sheer, flowing fabric to her knees. They all holler as she moves easily with every turn. She places the microphone on a stand and grabs a violin on the side of Barry's drums playing along with the music. She begins to sing again into the mic, holding the violin to one side.

 _Night_

 _Falls upon the secret lake_

 _I wake_

 _More Woman than a swan._

 _I_

 _Dance upon my pointed toes_

 _I pose_

 _More woman than a swan._

 _This lake of tears_

 _Sees me lift my chin_

 _Sees me stretch my wing_

 _Knows the hopes I cling_

 _These slender reeds_

 _See me twirl around_

 _See me stroke the ground_

 _See me fly unbound._

 _You_

 _Chance upon my lonely lake_

 _You take_

 _The arrow from my heart._

 _We_

 _Dance upon the moonlit stream_

 _We seem_

 _Quite destined for this part._

 _The dawn of hope_

 _Sees us form a pair_

 _Sees us tour the air_

 _Sees us bound to share._

 _These skies of fire_

 _See you lift me high_

 _Sees us soar and fly_

 _Sees us turn into one._

 _At light I'm gone_

 _Back to a swan_

 _Woman no more._

 _Magician condition enchanted_

 _Only love that is loyal can grant it._

 _Romantic quite frantic I sigh._

 _For the love that is sudden can lie;_

 _Can lie, can sigh, can die._

 _Light_

 _Falls upon the secret lake_

 _Less_

 _Woman than a,_

 _Woman than a_

 _Swan._

Bella places the violin under her chin and stands between Ria and Bitsy as they play with great passion as tears flow down their cheeks.

When the music stops, the crowd roars. People jump up vigorously applauding.

Bella, Ria, and Bitsy stand together and bow.

The crowd continues to roar as Bitsy returns to her harp and Bella switches the violin to an electric guitar. She smiles into the mic. "Thank you."

Bella looks at Ria as she applauds her.

With a kidding stink eye, Bella moans, rolling her eyes, "Stop."

They roar.

"C'mon, I'm going to get a big head."

Laughter fills the theater and dies down until there is silence.

"That's a little taste of what we do, but it's not our only style."

They begin the next song.

"I hope you like this," Bella sings.

 **SWAN**

 **Just to Be Me**

He says he likes my curves ... Do do do

And settles my nerves.

He likes to touch my hands ... Do do do

He really understands.

I like to taste his lips … Aw aw aw

More than potato chips.

He's got a crooked smile ... Aw aw aw

That sets me off my wiles.

He does this to me.

Anyone can see.

He makes me feel free

And just to be me.

Writes me a little song … Oh oh oh

That isn't very long.

It tells a little tale … Oh oh oh

About being a male.

Love a girl with your heart ... Mm mm mm

And never be apart.

Tell her than you care … Mm mm mm

And she'll love your hair.

He does this to me.

Anyone can see.

He makes me feel free

And just to be me.

The song ends, and the crowd applauds shouting, 'more, more' to the band.

Bella removes her guitar and speaks into the mic, "We're all good. We have one more for you."

She places her guitar on a stand and brings her Uilleann Pipes to the front as a stagehand brings her a chair and another mic. She thanks him and lowers it, sitting with the pipes on her lap. "I see you're all wondering what the hell is in my lap, right?"

The crowd laughs.

"These are the first bagpipes of Ireland. I'm not going to bore you with details, but they truly fit this next song. We all wrote this a few days ago … so I hope you like it."

Bella's fingers swiftly play the pipes. The Irish twang and quick melody blends into a hard rock rhythm. Barry's sticks roll across each drum, Danny nimbly works the neck of his guitar, while Ria's bass thumps out the beat, and Bitsy's harp flows with the pipes.

Not a sound comes from the crowd. All watch in utter amazement as each musician plays their part and Bella begins to sing.

 **SWAN**

 **The Fate of Nettie O'Shay**

 _My Italian ma and Irish da_

 _Gave a heritage made of true gold._

 _I'm strong in mind and stubborn with thoughts._

 _Allow this family's tale to be told._

 _When I was a wee girl of seven_

 _My da took me to the country fair._

 _Hens and pigs and pies to be brought home;_

 _A promise of marriage to declare._

 _Ma was happy with this fate to be_

 _For the boy will grow to a fine lot._

 _I would be given the best of life_

 _Until the boy was tragically shot._

 _He defended his family's land,_

 _When two robbers came one fine day._

 _He held his stance and told them to go,_

 _But the men had other plans to stay._

 _Jamie McClaren was to be mine_

 _And I was to be his bride and friend._

 _But he was taken from me too soon._

 _I was left all alone in the end._

 _At seventeen, I did jump the broom_

 _And married the constable's one son._

 _He loved me true and showed me the ways_

 _To live a life until we were done._

 _Seven sons I share with John McShane_

 _All tall, strong and ready for a fight_

 _To protect what's theirs and stand up straight._

 _There's no one no how will steal their right._

 _I learned in a very young age in life_

 _That not everything's written in stone,_

 _That you have a fate and a purpose_

 _To certainly not be left alone._

Danny leans his guitar against the drum platform as Barry jumps down. They stand next to Ria, Bella, and Bitsy bowing to the screaming crowd.

Mark walks out from the other side of the stage, taking the mic and announcing, "Give it up for _Swan_. Yeah, they were great."

The crowd reacts with cheers.

Bella and company exit the stage while our band-aids handle the equipment change.

Alan joins Mark and speaks into the mic, "We're going to let the stagehands set up for _Cullen_."

The crowd reacts loudly shouting, "Cullen, Cullen, Cullen!"

"This is one crazy morning, Mark," Alan shouts over the crowd.

"Alan, it's a music miracle in the making."

"With the equipment change and the turn of the platform, everything is set for _Cullen_ ," Mark says into the mic. "So, if you are all ready?"

Shouts.

"Then, welcome, _Cullen_!"

Edward and Jasper lead the way as Garrett jumps on the platform and settles into his drums. Emmett waves to the crowd pulling his guitar strap over his head.

"Good morning, New York, thanks for coming by so early," Edward greets.

The crowd shouts their names and cheers.

As Edward maneuvers his guitar over his head, he speaks into the microphone, "So, did you like _Swan_?"

The crowd favorably whistles, cheers and shouts their approval.

"I'm glad you liked them. We'll be going on tour together in a few months."

Garrett interrupts, "Yeah, Edward's got a girlfriend."

Jasper _in falsetto_ sings, "And she's going on tour with us."

Emmett booms with his bass, "It's going to be a full bus."

"They're going to bleep me. Fucking hush!" Edward laughs.

The crowd reacts.

Edward continues, "All kidding aside when we roll into the Big Apple, I hope you'll come see us."

Garrett beings with a steady tom beat. Jasper joins in with his fast-moving fingers down the neck and Emmett follows Garrett's, steady snare, as I hum with the melody. And the crowd sings along with us.

 **Older Cullen Song**

 **Taking It**

 _We played dives and paid a lot of dues_

 _Many times over in many towns._

 _On the road for days and weeks on end_

 _We traveled long and hard and set grounds._

 _It's not about the money._

 _It's not about the fame._

 _It's all the roads we took_

 _To play the stupid game._

 _Breaking it._

 _Making it._

 _Faking it._

 _Taking it._

 _We weren't going to turn that around_

 _We took every fucking lick and hit._

 _No, no one could tell us where to go._

 _Hey, we knew they were all full of shit._

 _We're going to enjoy this new life_

 _Filled with new people and great places._

 _Toured through the UK, Spain and Paris_

 _Looking at the different faces._

 _It's not about the money._

 _It's not about the fame._

 _It's all the roads we took_

 _To play the stupid game._

 _Breaking it._

 _Making it._

 _Faking it._

 _Taking it._

I laugh. "Yeah, a blast from the past. Thanks for joining in."

The crowd hollers.

"So, we have a new one. It's pretty hot, and no jumping your partner … yet."

Jasper's slow, jazzy intro whirls into a solo of guitar riffs. Garrett sets the beat. Emmett adds a little vibe of bass, as Edward croons in a high-pitched tone.

 **Cullen**

 **Zinger**

 _There's nothing like the feel of a woman._

 _Nothing compares to that sexual high,_

 _When she throws her head back and calls my name._

 _There's nothing better that I can't deny._

 _The way she wraps her legs around my waist_

 _And follows every movement with my beat._

 _Every moan, every groan goes to my core._

 _All I think about is feeling her heat._

 _Yeah, I'm wrapped around her tiny finger_

 _Oh, man, let this intense feeling linger._

 _I let loose like a scorpion's stinger,_

 _Our utopian sexual zinger._

 _Entering her warmth and feeling her joy_

 _Is coming home to that euphoric spot._

 _Her tightness wrapped around my needy self_

 _Is my pleasure, my death the fire's hot._

 _With her mouth on mine my tongue exploring,_

 _Her sweet taste, her fighting spirit to love._

 _She flips me over. I lie on my back_

 _And let her ride me high and deep above._

 _Yeah, I'm wrapped around her tiny finger_

 _Oh, man, let this intense feeling linger._

 _I let loose like a scorpion's stinger,_

 _Our utopian sexual zinger._

We end the song, and the crowd erupts. Bella and crew join us on stage, and we take that final bow.

Mark and Alan announce the end and wish everyone a safe way home, and keep an eye out for our tour details.

Lights out.

Curtain closes.

I squeeze my girl.

 **A/N: Could you feel the concert… See it? What did you think?**

 **A/N: Swan Lake Finale** **lyrics by Hugh Fraser and music by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	16. Chapter 16

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I love my Fran. She's still dealing with my late tush!**

 **A/N: Some of you didn't receive a notification from FF for chapter 15, so enjoy both chapters.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. The mass shooting in Florida hit home with me. I lived near that area for over forty-three years. My brother is a teacher at the school, and thank God, he's unharmed. It did leave me a bit shaken.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Aftermath of MTV**

 **BPOV**

The curtain closes, and I'm in Edward's arms, and he whispers, "I'm so proud of you."

I squeeze him tightly around his waist and choke back a 'thank you' into his chest. He kisses the top of my head rubbing my back.

We break apart, and he wipes the tears under my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. "Why the tears?"

I just smile shaking my head and holding back my emotions; it overwhelms me.

Ali grabs me from behind, singing her praises, "It was amazing."

I burst into tears from sheer exhaustion, excitement, and the love I feel from the two of them. "Thank you so much for this chance … both of you."

Then, the others surround us in a massive group hug with Christy and Kate bouncing up and down behind Emmett and Garrett who are howling like wolves.

Emmett shouts, "And we're gonna have an amazing tour, people!"

Still holding onto Ali, Jasper takes my hand, kisses my knuckles ever so gently and smiles. "You have made my girl happy. In return, you've made all of us happy. Thank you, Bella."

"We did it together, Jasper," I gasp with a small laugh.

Mark, along with the other VJs approach us. "You were all fantastic. We're going to raise the curtain for a final bow and call it a night."

All of us file into a line across the stage. Christy and Kate run off to the side while the curtain rises, and we all bow. The crowd reacts with earth-shattering roars. With the house lights up, we can see that not one seat is empty. They beg for another song. Mark explains that it's late and Radio City is about to throw out all of us. But Alan reminds them to buy tickets for the tour.

The curtain falls, and we exit the stage, as our crew, with Seth in the lead, pack up all the equipment and prepare to head back home.

We walk down the long corridor to the dressing rooms and find Kurt Loder waiting for us inside. "Well, you guys showed New York," he rasps.

"Hey, Kurt, my man!" Emmett shouts.

He stands to extend his hand to Emmett. "It has been a while."

They do the one-hand-man hug.

Emmett pats his arm. "Yeah, how've you been, old man?"

"I get around. I figured while you were here, we could do the interviews."

"Saving you some fly time?" Emmett kids.

"Look, you know I'm a little skittish," he admits.

Garrett coughs, "You mean chicken shit."

Kurt glares at Garrett. "Hey, I don't tie one on like you."

Kurt looks at Edward and me. "Now, that's who I want to talk to right now."

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, Kurt clears the area and greets us with his hand out. He shakes Edward's and lightly grabs mine. "You're quite impressive, Bella. Reminds me of someone else about five years ago." I nod a 'thank you'. He looks at Edward.

"Well, I didn't fly onto the stage."

"You didn't? I recall some set up with a trampoline under the orchestra pit."

Edward holds back his laughter.

Kurt tsks, "And didn't you get shot out of a cannon at one time?"

"That was Jasper."

Kurt laughs, "Right, Right. You made him test it for you."

Edward defends, "No, that would be…"

Jasper moans, "Not one of my best experiences." He frowns at Emmett and Garrett. "They shoved me into the damn thing."

Alice, with her hands on her hips, stares them down. "He was in the hospital for two weeks, you fools!"

"Aw, Alice, I owe you a whopping 'thank you'. I loved all the pastries."

Jasper smirks. "She _did_ bribe you."

"No, not a bribe. I had already agreed to do the interviews." He smiles and kisses Alice's hand. "Just great customer service."

Alice nods. "You bunch of buffoons wouldn't be anywhere without my little perks. Sometimes, money doesn't' always do the trick!" Alice informs. "Sweets are nice, but liquor is quicker."

"Yeah, the bottle of Patron was a nice touch, too."

Jasper frowns. "For a minute you scared me, Ali. I thought you meant …"

Horrified, she yelps, "No way. I'd never."

Kurt looks at his watch. "It's getting late. I know all of you must be tired. Give me an hour, maybe order some food, and I can get this ready in two weeks."

Ali gets us 'extra' time with the promise of Radio City being added to the tour and orders food.

After steaks and eggs, Christy won't allow Edward to eat anything else, so we settle down for the interview.

Christy and Kate head back to the hotel, as the eleven of us sit on the stage in a circle as a Rolling Stone photographer takes stills.

"Hope you don't mind if Rob takes a few pictures. He captured some greats ones of the concert."

Ali points, "We need approval."

Kurt shakes his head with his hands up. "You have it." He looks at Edward and me. "Ali apprised me of her 'five-year-plan' to get the two of you together," Kurt begins.

Simultaneously, Edward and I blurt out, "How does he know, and we don't?"

Ali points, "See how much alike they are?"

"So what's the plan now, Edward?"

"Well, the home studio is finished. Jazz and I are setting tracks down for two albums."

"Are we looking at new material for this tour?"

"Yeah, we have some wild ideas with Bella."

"And Cullen is producing?"

"Cullen Crest," Edward corrects.

Kurt nods. "You started your own label."

Jasper nods. "Ali said it made sense."

Kurt chuckles. "One issue of her 'five-year-plan', right?" He looks at Ali.

I bite my lip as Edward crosses his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Kurt knows everything." She corrects herself and defends, "About the music … only."

He catches on. "What? Something you left out?"

Edward straightens up. "Kurt, I had some health issues."

"Is this off the record?"

"No, you have free-reign."

Alice admonishes, "Edward!"

Edward gives her a look.

"The Bad Boy is in rehab?"

He sighs, and I take his hand in mine as he explains his immune deficiency, the misconceptions of the 'bad boy', and my part in all of it.

Kurt takes it all in and shakes his head. "Then, I'd say, she's quite the find."

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

Edward and I exhaustively crawl into bed as the sun makes a slight showing through the blinds. We don't talk. We don't make a move. Just soft breaths that flow together.

When a few minutes pass, I look up at him as he stares at the ceiling. I clear my throat and barely whisper, "What's on your mind?"

"I can't reason whether it was extremely stupid to have told Kurt about my condition or …"

I interrupt, "Or very brave."

We both shift to our sides facing one another.

"I've done many interviews with him. He's a decent guy. I'm not worried about how he'll handle the information. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure I want that part of my life known to the public."

"But Edward, you were unaware what was going on with you. Think about how many people out there might be going through the same thing. They would continue to be in the dark about their condition."

"Hmm, I didn't think about that." He brings me closer with an arm around my waist. "Always thinking about everyone else."

'I'm thinking about you."

He kisses my nose. "We have a lot of work to do when we get home, Bella."

"I know. One thing that Kurt said plays in my head … about what Sting said to him.

" _It's not easy to be in a group. It's like marriage without sex. The only lubricant we have is music, so the music has to be good._ "

"Well, we have both." He kisses my neck, and I giggle.

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

Weeks go by, as we spend our time in the studio writing songs and developing bazaar ideas and passing them back and forth. But when Barry speaks, we all pay close attention, or when Ria has an idea for a costume or set design, Edward just tells them to 'go for it' with a nod. Tonight, we'll be at Rose's place. Edward wants to see the reaction from a crowd to the televised MTV concert and the two new songs.

A friend of mine, well my uncle's, has new and improved instruments for my collection, and we can't wait to try them out and see the look on Edward's face. Ria, Bitsy and I are sneaky as hell with our secret sessions.

We arrive at the club early. Seth and the guys have the stage in order. Edward and the others have their heads together with Rose, which gives me the time to talk openly with my girls.

I look at Ria, and she beams. "I'm so excited about this."

Bitsy agrees, "Me, too.

Ali just stands there smirking. "After we watch the show, I'm going suggest to Edward that _Cullen_ take the stage first." She laughs. "Then, you can blow them all out of the water."

I tease, "Ali, is this part of your five-year-plan?"

She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me the death stare. "Shut it!"

Before we know it, the place fills to capacity.

We sit at three tables and view the show. Edward's hand tightens over mine as we watch my descent to the stage. "I still have a problem with that."

Barry laughs, and Emmett boasts, "Hey, if you only tried it, you wouldn't be such a dweeb about it."

The crowd cheers when the show ends and Edward and the guys get on stage.

Yay, Ali.

Edward stands in front of the mic pulling his guitar strap over his head. "Looks like you enjoyed the concert."

Again, they cheer."

"Well, we're going to play a new song and then, turn it over to _Swan_."

Jasper plays rapid notes from the base of the neck to the top as Edward sings:

 **CULLEN**

 **Your Every Delight**

" _I'm a man who stayed alone for too long_

 _Denying myself the closeness of touch._

 _Wrapped up in music as an excuse._

 _It was ridiculous and just too much._

 _I thought my life was full playing on stage_

 _But after the show, I stayed in my room._

 _The guys did their thing and I was behind;_

 _Too tired to go, too lost in my doom._

 _I didn't realize I was hungry_

 _I was starved for love, and I took a bite._

 _One small taste of you filled my appetite._

 _I'm addicted to your every delight._

 _I gotta have you all day and all night._

 _The music plays in you as it does in me._

 _I see it in your eyes. You need it, too._

 _It was my first thought when I woke from sleep._

 _But it's no longer one replaced by you._

 _Your caring is more than I deserve._

 _You have healed my body, mind and my soul,_

 _Giving more than anyone has done._

 _You are my present and my future's goal._

 _I didn't realize I was hungry_

 _I was starved for love, and I took a bite._

 _One small taste of you filled my appetite._

 _I'm addicted to your every delight._

 _I gotta have you all day and all night."_

The audience roars.

Jasper announces, "Okay, we did our part; now give it up for _Swan_."

They exit the stage and take our seats in front.

Ria, Bitsy and I go off stage and return with our new instruments. I giggle to myself because the look on all of their faces is priceless.

"Hey, glad to see a full house," I say.

It gets rowdy.

"Aw, Ria, Bitsy, and I are trying something new tonight. These new instruments were made by a friend, and they won't be on the market until the end of the year. So, here's a sneak peek. Ria gave up her bass for the electric cello. Yeah, it has an amazing sound. Bitsy has a new harp. It's smaller, straps around her shoulders, and is also electric. And as you can see, I have an electric violin. I hope you like this."

I settle in and play the intro with the softness of Ria's cello and Bitsy's all work in harmony.

 **Swan**

 **I Will Take You**

" _Twirling winds pick up to tousle my hair._

 _I turn and feel its cool breath on my face._

 _Walking closer to the meadow I love._

 _I smell its flowers; my favorite place._

 _The sound of a waterfall crashes its force_

 _With the rushing streams of blue and white foam._

 _Rainbows circles over the crest of waves;_

 _Familiar, comfortable to call home._

 _I love the freeness of this open space._

 _Just nature and me and my thoughts and dreams._

 _There's nothing to interfere with the calm,_

 _Just the sounds of the wind and the flowing streams_

 _It's my private haven where I can go_

 _To be by myself without any sound._

 _Just the birds chirping and the trees swaying._

 _Easy on the ears and running on the ground._

 _My hidden Utopia in the woods._

 _It's past the third tree and you take a right_

 _Down a path over the circle of rocks_

 _To the vast flower beds. It's quite a sight._

 _I will take you there if you'd like to go._

 _It's an invitation I've not shared._

 _So please know that you are special to me_

 _For me to share with someone I do care…_

 _I will take you there if you'd like to go_

 _To lie alone with me upon the blooms._

 _We'll look up at the sky and count the clouds;_

 _Figure out the shapes and search for the moon._

 _I will take you there…_

 _I will take you there…_

 _I will take you…"_

And as a freeze shot, the crowd erupts, our guys stand and my Edward falls forward.

 **A/N: Hmmm, what happened to Edward?**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	17. Chapter 17

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I love my Fran. I'm an open book and will easily explain my tardiness. RL does some rough things kicking one's tush with a loss and illness. I would (never) NOT finish a story. Please, hang in there with me.**

 **A/N: My Beautiful Beta's birthday was yesterday, and six of her writers wrote her a story as our gift. If you would like to read it and wish Fran a 'Happy Birthday', we would be thrilled.**

 **s: / s/12861788/1/A - Taste-of-Savannah**

 **Chapter Seventeen: The Going On, On The Road: part one**

 **BPOV**

His beautiful smiling face turns sheet white and Edward leans forward. Something's wrong.

As in slow motion, I drop the violin, leaping off the stage and rushing to him. "Edward."

His body slumps onto the edge of the table tipping it, and Edward slowly falls to the floor. Jasper and Emmett grab his arms in time and settle him on his back while Garrett steadies the top. I quickly cradle his head in my lap as I sit on the floor. Everyone shouts his name, but there's no response.

Rose has her cell to her ear. "I'm calling the paramedics."

As in a daze, I watch the bouncers clear the area. Ali sits next to me with one arm around me and one on Edward's face. My band members stand behind us with concerned faces. I look at Ria, and she nods. "He'll be all right."

I run through my mind the routine of the week and can't think of anything that could have caused Edward to become ill.

There's a ruckus at the door, and Rose quickly moves in that direction, and I hear her say, "They're his parents." She returns with Carlisle and Esme.

Ali looks up at them. "What are you doing here?"

Carlisle bends and grabs Edward's wrist. "We were here to watch the concert."

Esme continues his explanation, "And when Edward fell, we tried to get to him."

"I'm so glad you're here," I exhaust.

Carlisle checks Edward's pulse and carefully runs his hands over the back of his neck. "I couldn't see. Did he hit his head?"

"No, Jasper and Emmett caught him before he hit the floor," Ali says.

Edward's eyes flutter open and he stares at Carlisle. "Dad?"

"It appears you fainted, son."

Edward takes a deep breath. "I felt woozy."

Ali asks, "Did you have an episode?"

"No, I've missed a few meals."

I quietly question, "How many?"

He sighs but doesn't look me into my eyes. "I haven't eaten since yesterday … morning."

Ali angrily snaps, "Are you kidding?"

Carlisle interrupts, "Not now, Ali."

The paramedics finally walk through the door.

I barely feel Ali grab my hand as the EMTs take Edward's vital signs. Carlisle insists they bring him to the hospital to do tests. He and Esme ride in the ambulance while I go with Ali in their car.

"You're awfully quiet," Ali says with her eyes on the road.

"I don't understand. He was doing so well."

"My brother can only focus on one thing at a time. Music keeps winning over his health."

"But Christy has a balanced diet for him," I mumble.

"Did she feed him? Because that's the only way to get it in him when his mind is on so many things. And that's not her responsibility."

"I feel terrible," I quietly hum.

Ali squeezes my hand. "Nonsense. Bella, he's a big boy. This is not our fault."

"I should have recognized the signs, but I was too wrapped up in rehearsals and writing," I sadly say. "We haven't had time together."

"And I'll say it again; it's not your fault. All of you had a job to do. And with Edward, he has to do it all; check and recheck everyone," she complains. "He does this all the time, Bella. You are just seeing it for the first time."

"I should have known."

"When you stop berating yourself, you have to realize one important thing. You can't _baby_ him. Mom does that enough for all of us. You have to be tough, Bella. Get mad." She pulls on my hand, and I look at her. "Get really mad. I don't care how you express yourself, but you have to be tough on him, or Edward's just going to keep doing this."

"What, I have to threaten him?" I argue.

"Yes, if you have to. Make him realize he could lose you if he doesn't take care of himself. You can't be his watchdog. Edward has to take responsibility for his health and not run himself into the ground. He's a Neanderthal macho man."

I look at Ali and sing, "No, no, no, no, no, you're no macho man."

Ali moves her head. "Yes, you got it."

We arrive at the hospital and find Esme alone in the waiting area pacing back and forth.

We rush up to her.

"What's going on?" Ali asks.

"Being that your father is Edward's physician, he was able to go with him for routine tests. As soon as he knows something, he'll come talk to us."

I nod. "Of course."

Two hours later, Carlisle enters the room.

Esme just looks at him.

"He'll be fine."

"Well, what happened?"

He sits next to Esme, grabbing her hand in his. "Edward being Edward, taking no consideration for his condition. I spoke with Dr. Ye`, and he confirmed it was a relapse."

"Carlisle, is this serious?"

"It can be if he continues this behavior." He looks at Ali and me. "And you two stop feeling guilty."

Ali sits up and fusses, "I'm not guilty. The fool knows he's supposed to eat. It's Bella who's upset with herself."

"You can't allow him to make you feel this way, Bella. You have to be tough."

"That's what I said," Ali agrees."

"Esme's his mother. She can baby him."

Esme smiles.

"That's what I said!"

"Christy makes the meals, she can't be expected to hand feed him."

"That's what I said," she huffs.

"The nurses are settling him into a room. You can see him when they're done." He leans his elbows on his legs, runs his hands through his hair and over his stubbled jaw.

I slowly stand. "Well, I think I'll go home."

Esme asks, "You don't want to see Edward?"

"Please, tell him I will see him tomorrow." I shake my head. "I-I-I can't. I need to go back to Rose's."

"I'll go with you. Then, I'll come back with Jasper."

I nod.

Esme hugs me. "Try to get some rest."

"I will."

When we return to Rose's, she and Emmett are in her office talking with the police. I quietly avoid any confrontations and head back to Forks with my band members.

Barry and Danny droop to their rooms leaving Ria, Bitsy and me to our demise. Ria is dead set on cheering me up as she busies herself at the stove while Bitsy and I sit at the kitchen table.

Bitsy leans forward. "I understand that you don't want to push him, but Ali is this force of nature that knows how to turn him upside down."

"Believe me, I know. Edward has his own trickle-down effect."

Ria turns around with three mugs steaming from the brim. "Here, you go." She places a cup in front of each of us.

Bitsy groans, "Ooo, I smell chocolate."

Ria smiles. "Only the rich, dark sweetened without sugar and a splash of cream."

"Chocolate brings me to a happy place," Bitsy coos and takes a sip. "This is an amazing chocolate high."

"Before I became ill, I would line up candy bars and eat them like a potato chip frenzy," I admit. "Yeah, chocolate makes me crazy."

Ria dances a Flamenco with her fingers snapping and quips in a Spanish accent, "You loco for the cocoa."

"Wait." I grab my guitar in the living room and sit back at the table.

After an hour, we're hyper from the chocolate and giddy from our playful song. Ria dances around with drumsticks tapping out a beat on the countertops, drawers, and floor. While Bitsy sits with a mini, shoulder harp singing along with me.

 **SWAN**

 **Chocolate High**

 _When I'm down and feeling blue._

 _I need a lift to get me through._

 _I unwrap a piece of heaven_

 _Taking me to level seven._

 _Enjoying the hypnotic smell._

 _It takes me over very well._

 _Nothing sweeter compares by far_

 _To a Hershey's chocolate bar._

 _There is nothing like the cocoa._

 _That makes me go so loco._

 _Nothing like that chocolate high._

 _It takes away that hurtful sigh._

 _Chocolate makes my world go 'round._

 _It brings me up when I feel down._

 _Chocolate sundaes, M &Ms,_

 _Three Musketeers and all of them._

 _So, I feel good when I indulge_

 _Despite the extra little bulge._

 _It's worth all the giddy feelings._

 _To know you have happy healings._

 _There is nothing like the cocoa._

 _Mmm, that makes me go loco._

 _Nothing like that chocolate high._

 _It takes away that hurtful sigh._

We laugh and unwrap more chocolate.

Ali comes by early in the morning. She says Edward is quite remorseful and understands that I need space.

I tell her I want to lay some tracks down and give her a tape to give to Edward.

She nods her head and giggles. "Yeah, avoidance will kill him. I don't think he realizes you really aren't a kitten. But I can imagine what you want to tape for him."

"It just tells it like it is, Ali," I say crossing my arms over my chest. "If he can't balance our partnership, then …"

"Don't let the doorknob kick you in the ass on the way out."

"Exactly."

Later in the afternoon, Kate comes by to start my makeover, which is great and keeps me very busy so I don't think about Edward's reaction to the tape. Ali feels very confident it will give him the kick he needs.

It's a hectic household with Barry flashing some lights and jotting notes on architectural blueprints. He doesn't fool around with a pen in hand and frown on his face.

Ria tells him he looks constipated and he waves her off.

I plan to see Edward before dinner, bringing him a high protein dish from Christy. She's none too happy with him. She says she will spoon feed him should he do it again. Emmett is my wingman. He wants to drive me so he can see Edward grovel.

As we enter the room, Edward sits up in bed with headphones on as tears down his cheeks. Then, our eyes meet.

 **Bella**

 **No Macho Man … Just for Edward**

" _No, no, no, no, no, you're no macho man_

 _You don't decide by yourself, understand._

 _We are a team that decides what to do_

 _Being open and honest; me and you._

 _Oh, you worked yourself right into the ground_

 _No thoughts of what would happen to lost pounds._

 _No sacrifice is important you see._

 _You need to be aware; it's you and me._

 _Take your Neanderthal, put him away_

 _Keep up the macho man and I won't stay._

 _You take no risks and do as I say_

 _And I won't put up with any delays._

 _Yeah, we have worked our fingers to the bone_

 _But we have worked together not alone._

 _We trusted you to do the right thing, too,_

 _But now we have to keep our eyes on you._

 _I tried to give you the space; not hover._

 _Not be your keeper, just be your lover._

 _You angered us all and scared your mother._

 _I can't say what you did to your brother._

 _Please, please, let us know what is going on._

 _We can't help you coz you checked out and gone._

 _You have to tell me what is on your mind._

 _We'll fix it together and make that find._

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Is Bella going to give him a Hell Harry or will Edward truly grovel?**_

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section**


	18. Chapter 18

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I love my Fran. She's the best.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Going on, on the Road: part two**

 **EPOV**

I sit in bed listening to Bella's tape; her way of telling me how disappointed she is with my behavior. Tears fill my eyes because I hope I haven't blown it. I'm such a dumb fuck. I can't leave well enough alone; I have to control all the music.

As the door opens, Bella and Emmett walk in. It's a battle of wills … my saddened stare to her determined glare. She looks amazing. The lights play with the red and gold colors throughout her wavy, chocolate hair. I follow its length down her back where her tight jeans caress every curve of her ass. Her long shapely legs are encased in these black boots with thin, spiky heels. The ribbing of her light blue sweater shows some midriff of her creamy skin. I swallow … hard.

She clears her throat, and I look into her eyes.

Emmett quietly sits on a chair at the far end of the room. He just watches.

Bella speaks first, "Before I say anything, I would like an explanation." She has great composure with her hands on her hips. "I want to understand."

"Please, sit down," I barely say.

With a small huff, she pulls a chair close to the bed, sits and crosses her legs.

I begin, "We all had our jobs to do. We were writing. You needed to finish your new songs with your band, and Jasper and I set down all the tracks. Christy would bring food to me. She never once missed a meal. If I didn't come upstairs, she would bring the plates to me. I was wrapped up in the mixing. Time would pass, and the food would sit. I never saw a clock. I didn't think to look. All that mattered was to get those tracks down. The first day, I was so tired I threw the day's food into the trash, and took it out to the outside dumpster and placed the empty plate on the console. I went to bed a little after midnight and woke up at four. By seven-thirty, I had two songs completed, and Christy met me in the studio with breakfast. I would take a few bites to appease her, but as soon as she went upstairs, taking the dirty dishes, I went back to work leaving the food untouched."

Bella sighs. "And then throwing it all out again?"

I nod.

Emmett grunts in the background, but still doesn't say anything.

"The following day, you brought three songs in, and, if you recall, we recorded and worked on them."

"Yeah, we played off one another."

"Well, when you left, I continued to work. So, when you and the band came in to record each track, I was ready." I shrug.

"That went on for two weeks, Edward," she quips. "Christy is blaming herself for not doing her job."

"She shouldn't. As I said, she didn't miss a meal or a snack."

Bella throws at me, "But you did."

"I-I did."

"And tossed everything out, allowing her to believe you ate," she points with a nasty tone. "Have you any idea how she feels?"

I sit up and defend myself, "This is how I am. This is how I work."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "To pass out from starvation and dehydration?"

"I didn't mean…"

Bella stands. "You didn't mean what? To pass out? To get caught in your deception?"

"We have a tour to do."

"Not at the expense of your health. You finally know what is wrong with you and you blatantly ignore your doctor's orders. Your parents went to China. They were worried sick about you. Ali. Emmett … Me." She stands, paces and turns to point at me. "Have you any idea how worried we've all been?"

"I didn't think …"

She interrupts, "That's right, you didn't think."

"Bella."

She throws her hands in the air shaking her head. "You have two choices, Edward." She huffs, "You can continue with this selfish obsession and find yourself alone in a hospital bed, or you make that decision to finally listen to the diagnosis and follow doctor's orders. You don't have to do it all. Whether I was here or not, you have a band that can function musically … Oh, yeah, they have talent, too."

I plead, "I never said they didn't."

"But your actions speak differently. You have to give up some of this control. We work together, or we don't work at all."

I bow my head. "I listened to your song. I'll do anything. Once I'm out of here, I'll do whatever you want."

She whisper-shouts, "It's not about me."

"But it is. I love you."

With tears down her face, she grabs the door handle and flings it open. "I can't do this." She quickly runs out.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up as Emmett walks to the front of the bed.

He points a steady finger. "That's the first and last time you make that girl cry, or I'll kick your sorry ass."

I nod.

He whisper-shouts, "For five years I watched over you. We all took turns staying back while the others went out to blow off some steam, but mostly … me. Don't fuck this up with that girl, Edward. She's the one who knew what was wrong with you, she's the one who will kick your skinny ass when it needs to be done, and she's the one you love. We _are_ a family. We were all sick with you. So, get your head out of your ass and do the right thing. You do what you're told and get your strength back. And for God's sake, let us work together. You hear me?"

I nod.

Emmett emotionally hugs me. "Jesus, you're my kid brother. I love you, man, but I'll walk away, too, if you ever do this to us again."

We both tightly hold onto one another. "I promise."

 **BPOV**

When I run from the room to the elevator, there's a small doorway to the side. Through the opening, I see Ali sitting with her head bowed. She turns to see me and pats the chair next to her. "You, okay?"

I plunk down. "He infuriates me."

She smiles. "Welcome to the family."

Just then, I realize we're in a chapel. "Praying?"

"Naw, resting. I just finished the tour schedule." She sits back. "Eighty, U.S. cities in eight, possibly nine months. I have to get with Seth."

"Wow."

"You have no idea. The opener's in Seattle with a detour to Alaska, back to Washington, and throughout the country ending in New York." She breathes. "I really found the best routes with a backtrack in the upper Midwest. Otherwise, it's clear sailing for the buses."

"Sounds amazing."

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Edward to get all pissy over the Midwest backtrack."

I angrily hum.

Ali smiles. "Ohh, I love that look of determination and fire."

"He won't. He's done enough."

She grabs my hand and squeezes. "I'm so glad you stood strong."

"I was so angry with him. I was working on pure nerve and shaking in my boots."

"By the way, I love what Kate did. Great boots."

"Thanks."

"But I'm going to bet he disregarded everything," she nonchalantly says.

I sigh. "He was lost in what he was doing, and he didn't eat anything Christy brought to him. And the worse part? He threw the uneaten portions out, so she could only assume he had eaten"

"That sneak!"

"He knows the conditions."

"Good for you."

A week later, we settle Edward into his room for as long as we can keep him there. He's not happy, but he's quite agreeable. Emmett says he's scared shitless. We'll see how long that will last.

Christy recites her conditions. She pulls the trust card and tells Edward that she will sit with him until he finishes every bite, and will administer all his meds.

"If you're going to behave childishly, then you'll be treated as such. All meals and snacks will be on a schedule. You will have a nap after lunch and will sleep eight to nine hours per evening until we get your levels back to normal. No, objections. You're on probation, Edward."

He actually says nothing, but you can see the fire in his eyes.

I spend a lot of time with Jasper helping him lay the tracks for both bands.

The following day, I make my way to the kitchen finding Christy rushing around and placing Edward's food on a tray. "Hi, Bella. Would you mind taking Edward his breakfast? He said when you came in he wanted to see you."

"Okay. Sure, Christy."

I grab the tray, carefully maneuver the stairs to Edward's room and knock on his door. "Hey, it's me."

"C'mon in, Bella," he says.

I nudge the door open with my elbow and make my way to the bed. "Good morning."

Edward sits with propped pillows behind his back and his guitar across his lap. "Would you mind placing the tray at the end of the bed? I will eat everything as soon as I play you a song."

I place the tray down.

"Please, sit."

I slowly sit on a chair near the bed.

"This is for you, Bella."

He plays the intro and begins to sing:

 **EDWARD**

 **I'm Sorry**

 _I don't deserve your love_

 _And all the care you've given me._

 _You're unselfish and kind._

 _I go off half-cocked living free._

 _I only know one thing_

 _That I went and broke all the rules._

 _I couldn't stop myself._

 _It's a habit and I'm a fool._

 _I'm sorry that I lied._

 _I'm sorry I pushed you away._

 _I'm sorry I screwed up._

 _I'm sorry for then and today._

 _I'm sorry I lost trust._

 _I love you in every way._

 _But, Baby, I'm sorry_

 _I hurt you in so many days._

 _Please, Baby, forgive me._

 _And this is what I want to say._

 _I love you in my heart_

 _I won't do it again okay?_

 _I'm like that old doggy_

 _Trying to learn about new tricks._

 _Lost in my secrecy_

 _Hiding my mistakes like a dick._

 _If I could take it back,_

 _Yeah, I would have followed orders._

 _Owned up to my mistakes,_

 _And walked the line of straight borders._

 _I'm sorry that I lied._

 _I'm sorry I pushed you away._

 _I'm sorry I screwed up._

 _I'm sorry for then and today._

 _I'm sorry I lost trust._

 _Yeah, I love you in every way._

 _But, Baby, I'm sorry_

 _I hurt you in so many days._

 _Please, Baby, forgive me._

 _And this is what I want to say._

 _I love you in my heart_

 _I won't do it again, okay?_

Tears fill my eyes, and I hold back the sobs. Edward reaches for my hand and squeezes it close to his chest with me leaning forward.

He quietly pleads, "Bella, please, forgive me."

 **A/N: Oh, man. Would you forgive him? Would you give him your trust?**

 **A/N: Be patient. The love is coming.**

 **From: Guest**

 **You should change the rating to T and the title to "Lyrics and Recipes" cause there is NO romance in this story!**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section**


	19. Chapter 19

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I continue to love my Fran. I am grateful to have her. I just finished this chapter. Fran is on a short trip, so we are unBeta'd. Please, try to overlook my mistakes.**

 **A/N: My astrology advice: Mercury is retrograde (March 22 - April 15). The planet is in reverse motion. Not a time to start anything new. Time to finish up and end things. Just be watchful and avoid arguments.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Juggling of Edward**

 **BPOV**

Somehow, I manage to straighten myself up and squarely look into Edward's eyes. "I do forgive you." I sigh. "But you have a long road to regain my trust. You lied to all of us. For days, you kept up the facade of eating, resting, and becoming ill by the second."

He sadly whispers, "I know."

"And if you hadn't passed out, I wonder how long you would have continued starving yourself."

He's silent.

"You've pissed everyone off."

"I know."

"And you've forced us into making a decision."

He frowns. "What kind of a decision?"

I close my eyes, take a deep breath, look at him and say, "You don't get a second chance. To work this tour and to lead your band, you have to be at one hundred percent. Ali has revamped the starting dates, promotions and pr to give you the time to get your strength back at a normal range. Christy has reassured us, along with Dr. Ye` and your dad that you possibly can do this within sixty days."

He interrupts, "But we're scheduled for five weeks."

I shake my head. "No, not going to happen in your current state. You need that extra three weeks. And with a grueling tour schedule, you have to keep up your maintenance. There's no room for error, Edward. We've all put our foot down … even your mother. Your bad boy image is gone. The cat's out of the bag. We were lucky Kurt Loder was decent about the article which comes out in a few days."

"You talked with him?"

"He sent Ali a copy per her request. It's downstairs. I'll bring it up to you later."

He nods. "I'm sorry, Bella."

Tears roll down my cheeks. "Me, too."

He reaches out for my hand and I place mine in his. "I'll make this up to you." He kisses around my knuckles and wrist. Then, wipes my tears.

"This is not about me." I huff. "You don't seem to understand if you're unhealthy, so are _we_."

"Come sit by me, please," he begs. "I need to hold you."

Edward hands me his guitar and I secure it against the wall. Crawling over to his side, I lay my head on his shoulder, as he wraps his arms around me.

"I don't have any excuses for my behavior other than habit. I tried not to think about my health. Thoughts become very dark when you don't have a clue."

I sit up and look at him. "But you _do_ have a clue now and a plan. I can't pretend that I don't know what you're going through. I was alone in China when I became systemic. I had no breath, no energy. I sadly kept my condition hidden from everyone, especially Ali," I whisper/rant. "I just knew she would hop the first plane to take care of me. I feel so guilty because she feels terrible that I was alone and without any anger towards me. I always wondered how I would have handled it if the roles were reversed. So, I take a page from her story to deal with you, Edward." I give him a slight smile. "I do understand your passion for your work. I know the feeling. I was unstoppable for my thirst for new instruments learning their structure and techniques to play and create a different form of music. I was relentless. But when I was hit hard, I had to stop. I had to recondition myself to my failing body. I had to slow my thoughts. I had to realize I was limited."

He takes his hand and cups the side of my face. "It wasn't easy for you."

I shake my head, take his hand and kiss it. "No, it wasn't."

"And you were all alone in a foreign country."

"When I found Dr. Ye`, I was a mess. I could barely stand straight because of joint pain, and keep any food down from nausea. I had red-hot hives all over my body and they drained me of any energy. It took weeks for the medications to work, and months for the hives to fade. Edward, it will be a struggle but you don't have a choice."

He nods.

I reach over for the tray, spike a piece of meat with the fork and offer it to him. "Eat!"

He does.

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

I walk into the kitchen with Edward's tray to find Ali sitting with Christy at the island with their heads together.

"I got him to eat all of his food and he's fast asleep," I announce as I place the tray by the sink and sit next to Ali.

Christy smiles. "He should be I put Inositol Powder in his food."

I frown. "What's that?"

"I don't want to get all technical, but it's part of the B-complex family. I'm using it for calming effects and rebuilding Edward's immune system. Within a few weeks, he should feel stronger," Christy answers.

Ali giggles, "It's like a sedative in a way. Right, Christy?"

"Yeah, given enough, it's a great sleep aid."

"You're drugging him?" I question in horror.

"Bella, they're no drugs involved. It will calm Edward to the point of being a sleep aid, as I said, with no side effects. He can take this with any prescription meds because it's all natural."

"Then, it won't hurt him?"

"Of course not. Do you think we would jeopardize his recovery?"

I shake my head. "I know you wouldn't, Christy. I just understand his frustration."

Ali admonishes, "Hey, no getting soft. He needs tough love."

"I-I think we've gotten to him. He understands it's a do or die situation."

"He's one stubborn mofo. We have to be unified on this," Ali presses.

"We talked about China."

"Ali told me what you went through. Sorry, Bella."

"Thank you, Christy."

"It's good you shared it with Edward. Doesn't leave him much room for any error with you around."

I laugh. "I don't think he wants to mess with Ali, either."

"He sure as hell doesn't," she says with a wicked grin crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, when he awakens, I have a snack and his meds. You could sit with him on his terrace."

"Yeah, it's a nice day. The fresh air will do him good. I know he's going stir-crazy in bed. Oh, Ali, I promised to bring him Kurt's interview."

"It's on his desk."

 **~*~SRMW~*~**

Ninety minutes later, Edward sits up in bed with his guitar on his lap. He stops strumming when I enter the room with a plateful of cubed turkey, chicken and beef. "Whatcha got their, beautiful?"

I show him the contents and he reached for a cube. "I don't know what Christy does with this, but it's so good." He chews and I place it in front of him.

Walking over to the French doors, I slide the sheers over opening them and allowing the fresh air to seep into the room. "You want to sit on your balcony?"

"Is this Christy approved?"

"Smartass, it was her suggestion."

"I've been given a reprieve from the bed?"

I roll my eyes.

He slowly crawls out of his bed with the bowl and his guitar in hand.

The sun falls behind the clouds, as we sit on the two lounge chairs.

"You're too far away." He chews on a cube.

"I'm right next to you."

"But I can't touch you."

I huff. He moves his legs on each side as I face him sitting Indian-style between them. "Better?"

"Much."

I hand him the faxed copy of the article and pictures. He glares at the first shot of him watching me glide down from the rafters onto Radio City's stage with horror on his face.

"That's attractive."

"You look stunned."

"I was scared shitless, but the smile on your face was daunting."

He mumbles as he reads, "From Bad Boy to Romantic?"

"Keep reading," I urge.

Edward flips the pages as he sinks into the article and gripes, "We're that obvious?"

"Apparently."

He laughs. "You're a classical princess. Yeah, I agree with that." He reads further. "Ha, I'm the horny toad who you turned into a prince."

I smile and nod. "Of rock 'n roll."

"I don't know if I take any comfort in that."

I kid, "You don't like being compared to Kermit?"

He reacts with a snide remark. "And that would make you Ms. Piggy?"

I imitate the pig with my hands fanned over my chest, "Moi?"

Edward drops the stapled pages and leans forward. "So when does this come out?"

He stares into my eyes sliding his hands up and down my arms.

"A week before we open in Seattle, and the TV special will air the night after."

He nods. "This is great for the tour."

"Kurt says people will be fighting over tickets to see America's royalty," I breathlessly relay. "That's in the article."

"Come here … Princess," he mumbles into my neck and lifts me closer with my legs over his and our bodies close together. "I can only be so good."

His lips touch lightly against mine. "I promise you that we'll have our tour. I'll do what you want me to do. I'll check and recheck every mistake I've made and not repeat. I won't disappoint you, Bella. I won't disappoint my family or my band."

I hug him close, as he sings quietly in my ear.

 **EDWARD**

 **Fun Day**

 _I don't want to look backward._

 _I'm for the here and now._

 _I don't want to look ahead._

 _But it's about the how._

 _How do I see the sunshine?_

 _Feel the warmth on my face?_

 _How do I hear the music?_

 _Hear the sounds in my space?_

 _I want to have a fun day_

 _Without any trouble._

 _I want to be together_

 _Create our own bubble._

 _How do I make it all work?_

 _Learn to slow myself down?_

 _How do I stop my habits?_

 _And take away your frown._

 _I'll do anything you say_

 _And do as you all wish._

 _I'll make it all up to you._

 _Give me a little kiss._

 _I want to have a fun day_

 _Without any trouble._

 _I want to be together_

 _Create our own bubble._

He smiles. I look from eye to eye, and I kiss his lips.

 **A/N: So, do you think Bella got to him?**

 **A/N: Not all GRs are nasty.**

 **From: Guest**

 **:They will get there when they are supposed to!**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	20. Chapter 20

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I continue to thank my Beta, Fran, for fixing my commas and such. Also, having amazing patience with my late updates.**

 **I apologize to all of you for this late update. RL sometimes is overwhelming. I thank you for hanging out with me. Any mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter Twenty: The Hard Work with a Nap**

 **EPOV**

"And don't repeat this, but I do enjoy my afternoon nap," I admit to my father.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, Dad chuckles and removes the blood pressure wrap from my arm. "Well, they've done you some good. I got the test results back this morning, and you're released from your house arrest." He points. "But don't go back to your old habits." After tucking the bp contraption into his bag, he stands.

"Not possible with Bella, Ali, and Christy," I say. "They're the tyrant trio."

"As long as you follow our instructions, you won't have any problems."

"I want _IN_ my studio."

"We should celebrate," Dad coyly remarks.

"Meaning, Mom wants us over for dinner?"

"Well, she took the call from the lab, and spoke to ` before I could take a breath." He bargains, "Now, if you continue with an afternoon rest, I may spring you out early, and tell your mother that you need to get home. What you do after that, I have no knowledge." He smirks.

"You're my favorite parent."

He laughs. "Until you eat your mother's pot roast."

"She's making pot roast?"

"With tiny potatoes that you can now eat."

I smile.

But once I agree to this feast, Mom calls to say something is wrong with her crockpot and we plan for tomorrow night. Dad rushes out to buy her a new one.

Hey, this works out better; I can head to the studio.

All is dark and quiet with only the panel board lit in the engineering room. A lone figure sits in my chair.

Bella looks up with headphones on frowning at me. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's more like what are you doing here so early?"

"I had a change I needed to make. So, what are you doing out of bed?" she admonishes.

With my hands raised in surrender, I plead my case, "I was given the green light from Dad. He just left."

Bella jumps from the chair and onto me cupping my jaw and kissing my cheeks. "This is great." More kisses.

I don't have the heart to stop her until I capture her lips.

With our mouths still together, Bella mumbles, "You're three weeks ahead."

I break away and catch my breath. "Having three serious nurses did the trick."

She soothes my hair. "You have to give yourself some credit." She giggles. "You finally listened."

I sway us back and forth. "I really didn't have a choice. It was time for me to get a clue or Emmett would have kicked my ass."

"I wouldn't have feared Emmett, the Teddy Bear. Ali's more threatening," she gasps.

"You may be right."

She hums biting her bottom lip. "So, we have three extra weeks."

"I think we need to take a long weekend, you and me."

"Oh, where would you like to go?"

"My house in L.A. We'll have no interruptions."

And from the stairway, Christy harshly shouts, "I hope you're not down there, Edward."

Bella answers, "All's clear, Christy. Carlisle says he's good to go."

"Well, whoo hoo, Edward, I'm making you bacon, eggs, and _toast!_ "

"I'm all about it, after I listen to all the tracks!"

"Okay, you have about forty-five minutes!" she orders.

Bella and I go through everything, one by one. There are strong songs for each album, and very little I want to change. Ria has drawings in a folder, and I go through all of them. For the covers,Bella's favorites are my picks, too. I see our similarities and taste in music, but there's more. She's so much more to me. As she listens with her head down, I take in her profile; her small, upturned nose, tiny freckles over her cheeks, and long, dark lashes that fan over her pale skin are naturally beautiful to me.

I don't realize I'm stroking her jawline and moving her hair to one side. She looks up with a sweet smile, and I capture her lips. First, the kisses are gentle, so very light that they barely touch her mouth. I quickly lift her onto my lap wrapping her legs around me. With her hands in my hair and mine roaming her back, we blend into one another. Her warmth entices my growing desire.

Bella breaks the kiss leaning her head back gasping for air as I attack her neck and bite along her ear.

She quietly purrs to my playful licks, and I exhaust, "I need you, Bella."

She nods with a slight smile.

With quick movements, I release myself, pushing up her skirts, pulling her thong over, and burying my cock deep within her. She freezes and I stop. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, just give me a minute to adjust to your size."

"I'm sorry. I had no control with you."

"It's okay." She squeezes me tight. "You can move."

I slowly draw myself out and carefully slide back in. Bella places her hands on my shoulders and lifts up to sink back down following my motion.

Our dance is smooth and builds with the heated friction. My hands tighten on her hips, and I lean forward to suck a bare nipple through her T-shirt. She presses her chest closer to me, and I switch to the other. Impatient, she reaches her hands to the hem of her shirt and tosses it over her shoulders. Her warm skin and taunt pebbles wrinkle with every pass of my tongue. My hands ride up her back as I bring her breasts closer.

Her taste, and the perfect size of each mound edges me on faster. I thrust consistently with a powerful desire I have yet to know. My strength doesn't waver. Something within me soars to reach that higher level. We're both close to our peek, as I feel her tighten around me. Her quiet moans and whimpers melt my every sense of pleasure.

We still in our embrace, release, and listen to our heaving breaths. I feel her heart racing along with mine. And through the background silence, Christy yells, "Breakfast is ready."

A slight giggle escapes Bella, as she kisses my shoulder. "I need to go clean up."

"I'll meet you upstairs."

She carefully lifts and glides from me. The loss of her warmth tears at my thoughts and heart. I watch her skirt sway down the hallway.

With my jeans around my lower hips, I make it to the other bathroom off the studio. I turn on the light and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

I smile.

Cleaning up, I head to the stairway taking two steps at a time. Maybe, just maybe, I whistle.

Bella sits at the island, as Christy places a platter of food on the counter. She looks over at me and smiles. "Oh, good, you're here."

"I'm looking forward to everything." I grab a piece of bacon, biting and shoving the entire strip into my mouth. "Hmmm, now that's breakfast."

"I found the 'no sugar' kind in a health store in PA," she proudly announces.

"I seriously don't taste a difference, Christy," I mumble.

"Well, I still don't want to bombard your system with too much. We can gradually add certain foods little by little. You know, as you get used to more carbohydrates."

I nod and grab another piece.

Christy places a plate of toast and eggs on the counter. "Okay, eat up."

She then walks to her room.

Bella asks, "You're not going to eat with us?"

"Actually, I want to get a shower, clean up, and be ready for my husband's call. Thank you, Edward, for my private line."

I smile. "You need your alone time with him." I shovel scrambled eggs, bacon, and buttered toast onto a plate and fill my face.

She winks. "So do you two." She disappears into her room.

I swallow my mouthful and look down smiling. I side-glance Bella and sigh. "She's one perceptive lady." Grabbing Bella's hand, I kiss her palm. "Sooo, after breakfast, you want to take a nap with me? Have some alone time?"

"Only if you eat everything and help me clean up."

I smile. "I could be persuaded."

"We're bargaining?" she playful coos.

"Well, I hope we can."

She stands from her stool and straddles my lap running her hands over my jaw. "What would you like?"

Wrapping my arms around her waist and smoothing my palms over her behind, I draw her closer over my anxious erection. "Maybe a continuance from the studio?"

She plays, "But I really need to go home and take a shower."

"I have five here. Take … your … pick."

It amazes me how quickly we finish our food and get the dishes into the dishwasher. There's no fooling around. She wipes the plates clean, and I load them. Bella takes a hop, and I chase her up the stairs and into my room. She turns to me backing up and taking off her T-shirt. I stare at her perfect handfuls of voluptuous flesh focusing on her hardened nipples, and stalk my prey. ''"You know, I had to put my T-shirt on backwards so Christy wouldn't see the wet spots over my breasts."

"That was very clever of you." My eyes rest on her perfect chest.

She slides out of her skirt and stands before me, a sight I will embed in my mind until the day die. "Now, you're a gorgeous feast, Bella Swan, and I have boundless energy."

I shove my boxers down along with my sweatpants and, low and behold, my feisty cock is at full attention.

Bella moans, "And all of that went into me?"

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Yeah, and it's going to do it again and again."

Once I have the temperature set, we enter the large shower. I press Bella up against the tile and run my myself through her legs. She stands on a short, wide stool Alice uses with Jasper. I don't ask why it's in my shower. I don't want to know. Yet, I get the feeling this may prove my theory.

Bella is a perfect height, and I align myself and slowly enter her warmth. As I move at at snail's pace, teasing her, she fans her fingers over the wall above her head. I place one of mine on hers and squeeze a breast with the other.

I enjoy slow withdrawals and quick, balls-deep thrusts. By Bella's reactions, she's enjoying our alone time.

I can't wait for L.A.

 **BPOV**

As promised, Edward is fast asleep. I carefully exit the bed with the intent of making a quick bathroom stop and returning before Edward notices I'm gone.

I pass his desk and notice something sticking out of the middle drawer. I pick up the sheet music and read the song,

" _It's been too long since I've kissed your lips,_

 _Touched your skin sinking deep in your hips._

 _Girl, wrap yourself around me so tight._

 _Feel your wet heat and do me all night._

 _Sorry for not being there for you._

 _I won't mess up and I'm done. I'm through._

 _This man has changed. I won't tell a lie._

 _You have my word or I'll say goodbye._

 _I'm begging you for just one more chance._

 _I'll be your man and I'll do the dance._

 _I promise to live up to the plan_

 _Maybe one day you'll give me your hand._

 _There couldn't be another for me._

 _Give you my heart and pledge you my dream._

 _Sing to me girl about what you need_

 _And I'll do what it takes to succeed._

 _I keep thinking about my blunder._

 _Didn't want to pull us asunder._

 _Opened my eyes and knew what to do._

 _I just had to place my faith with you._

 _I'm begging you for just one more chance._

 _I'll be your man and I'll do the dance._

 _I promise to live up to the plan_

 _Maybe one day you'll give me your hand."_

I whisper, turning to look at him, "He finally gets it."

So do I.

 **A/N: OOOO Edward means business! They certainly made up for lost time.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	21. Chapter 21

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: My Beta Queen, Fran, is a lightning bolt. I'm sorry for such a delay in updating. My muse was silent for a very long time.**

 **Chapter Twenty-one: The House in Cali (part one)**

 **EPOV**

I can be frivolous with my money. Ali can have her Scroogy, hissy fit over me taking the helicopter to Seattle and the Cullen jet to L.A., thinking I'm whisking Bella off for a romantic spin. I guess, in reality, I am to some degree.

It's my business. I can do this. I want to show Bella my house, the studios, and introduce her to the sharks that will want to steal her from me. We'll take in the nightlife, sit in meetings, and see what the city has to offer, within reason. I will follow orders. I will keep to a restricted schedule and to my diet. I need to show all of them I am a changed man who can take care of myself, and do what needs to be done. I have good reasons. I live for my music, and I love Bella.

We disembark the whirlybird, huddling together and making our way to the plane. Her eyes speak volumes as we closely sit, side by side. I get a little smile while reaching over, touching her cheek, cupping her jaw, and pulling her to me. "Are you as excited as I am?"

She smirks, "Well, how excited are you?"

I raise my eyebrows and ask a question to her, "How excited would you like me to be?"

She rolls her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I aim to please."

She kisses my lips. "And please, you do."

"I can't wait to show you the house. When I'm not there, I have a cleaning crew go in just before my arrival. Ali and Christie arranged for groceries to be brought in for us so we won't have to go shopping."

"You're that averse to going out?" she asks.

"No, we'll do some business," I say. "But I want to spend most of the available time with only you. It's our time to get to know one another. Ali can only call for emergencies. My mom knows I'm in good hands. Dad truly understands that _I_ understand my limitations. The band has their own lives. Otherwise, it's … you and me."

I kiss her.

It takes eighteen minutes taxiing down the Seattle runway, two hours and nine minutes in the air, and twelve minutes taxiing the L.A. runway. The drive into the canyon and into the hills is another thirty-five minutes to my front gate. The limo service sends me the same guy when I call, and he knows the routine. We smoothly ride down the lengthy driveway to the portico. The driver opens the door, and we get out of the limo and walk to the front entrance. I'm antsy from those three and a quarter hours of travel. Holding Bella's hand, I unlock the front door and allow her to enter first with my eyes on her.

This matters to me. What if she doesn't like it? Is it too big, too ostentatious?

And then, she squelches all my fears.

She looks around. "Oh, Edward, it's amazing."

Her four words allow me to exhale a breath, as the driver brings in our bags and waves a quick goodbye.

"I love the Spanish style."

I smile. "Do you want to see the upstairs or downstairs first?"

 **BPOV**

I hold my breath when we arrive at Edward's home. It's huge but shows charm and distinction in its Mediterranean look and rounded exteriors. I take in the second-story structure with a terracotta roof, cream-colored walls and darker stone frames around each window and side areas. It's impressive.

"Since we're already here, let's see the downstairs."

As we step into the foyer area, there is a double, black-curved, wrought iron banister with the designs of a staff and musical notes trailing up the stairway. I run my hands over a treble clef note that stands erect at the bottom of each side, and glide my eyes over each following note. I ask, "Sheet music?" I huff. "Edward, are they songs?"

He broadly smiles. "Yes, it's our first hit song."

I shake my head with pride and whisper, "There's no end to your talent."

He rolls his eyes and turns beet red. "When I bought the house, Jasper and I stared upward, and he joked about 'Stairway to Heaven', and I knew what I wanted to do."

"I love it."

He leans down and whispers, "I'm glad you do."

My eyes scan, and I realize that all the walls continue the cream color from the outside.

We veer toward the left, and I peek into the dining room. There's a large, dark wood, oval table in gray, which seats ten in front of three, paned, glass bay windows framed in heavy burgundy drapes with matching chairs and dark gray padded cushions. The massive hutch against the back wall displays porcelain dinnerware, crystal goblets, and souvenir shot glasses from around the world.

Edward sees my questioning frown. "Mom picked out the dinnerware. I prefer paper plates, but the shot glasses are an obsession of mine."

I nod. "Good to know."

We enter the kitchen and once again, I fall in love with gray marble countertops, stainless steel appliances, dark cabinetry, and _two_ islands with a slew of stools. Edward opens a full refrigerator.

He laughs, "I don't have a clue about food preparations."

I confess, "Well, you're in luck, I do."

"Beautiful, and can cook too? I'm a lucky man."

I taunt, "You sure are."

He smiles and pecks my lips. "That's where we eat." He nudges his head to the right.

There's a breakfast nook that seats six. We head down a hallway that takes us to a guest room with its own bath. Edward turns us around; we pass the kitchen and enter a full-size laundry room, which leads to an exit through the three-car garage.

I learn something very important about Edward. He loves speed. "Ali had mentioned your love of cars, but I never thought …"

With pride, Edward introduces me to his ladies. "These are the only girls in my life, Bella, other than you."

"They must have cost a small fortune," I say while peeking into the candy red Lamborghini. The beige leather has red stitching. "Customized?"

He shyly whispers, "A little. That's Sadie."

"How fast does _she_ go?"

"Sadie Girl goes from zero to sixty in two point seven seconds. She's pretty fast." He points to the black Ferrari. "And, Fannie, about the same. That's why I bought them."

"Have you gone from zero to sixty?"

He smiles. "I'll take you for a ride."

I gasp, "But not at those speeds!"

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "I promise to take it slow."

We sway. "Oh, Edward, you don't do anything slow."

"Yes, I can." He slowly kisses me until my legs turn to goo. I break the _slow burn_ and step back clearing my throat. "The tour?"

"Yeah, right."

He takes my hand walking back into the kitchen to a large, open area with multiple groups of sofas, chairs, and TVs. There's a small fireplace to the left and built-in shelves packed with books, pottery, and many small, framed pictures of the family. An old library ladder with rollers reaches about twenty feet from top to bottom stands to the right. The tile floors are the same terracotta as the roof with rugs of Italian print scattered throughout the room. It's colorful but not blinding.

We enter the master suite.

"This is Jazz and Ali's room." He wiggles his fingers, laughing, "You can tell by the mix of the girlie/manly decor."

I ask, "They don't own a house here?"

"None of them do. They stay with me. Emmett and Garrett have side-by-side rooms with their own bathrooms upstairs. The other master suite is mine. There's one more large space that has all my instruments."

"You didn't build a studio here?"

"No, we go into the city to record. We'll drop by tomorrow, then grab dinner at the MC, the Musicians Club."

"I've heard Emmett talking with Rose about it. He was suggesting she have a regular open mic night for bands."

"Yeah, we used to test our new songs with other musicians. It's a great place. But when we're not touring or promoting, we're home in Forks."

"Quite a different image from the one you portrayed."

He huffs and shakes his head. "I wasn't acting out the part of the badass rocker."

"No, you weren't." I squeeze his hand. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"That's all your doing."

"I think Dr. Ye` deserves the credit."

He draws me in and kisses my neck. "I think you, because there would have been no Dr. Ye` without ye!"

I burst out laughing.

Leaving the Ali/Jasper room, we walk to the left through a formal sitting area and ascend the stairs to the second level. The living room is an open view as we pass down the hallway. There are two identical, long rooms at the end with their own bath suites, and huge walk-in closets; Emmett and Garrett's 'caves'. Between the two, there's another laundry space. I guess no one wants to travel to wash their clothes.

Edward has one room set up for the band's equipment.

We enter his master suite through double doors and pass a small hallway. On the right side is the bedroom. Edward has a king-size platform bed, dark hardwood floors, a high dresser and a huge, pear-shaped, clear vase filled with colorful guitar picks. The bathroom area is enormous with the terracotta tile flooring, two massive, walk-in closets that separate the private toilet area. "This is the one thing I didn't like in the house. It's claustrophobic in there," Edward moans.

The step-up, large roman tub has a two-way fireplace that separates the bath from the study. It, too, has a walk-in closet on the left and a bay window draped in burgundy on the right. The lighting is bright and warm. There is a small keyboard, stool, and guitars throughout the space.

I turn to look at him. "There's so much to see.

He takes my hand. "Okay, I've got one more thing."

Quietly, we walk down the stairs to the back entrance. To the right, there is a tri-level, wooden deck with lounge chairs, tables, and umbrellas. A lengthy brick barbecue stands in a makeshift outdoor kitchen. To the left, an English garden that morphs into a bridge and Japanese trees and flowers.

Edward bends to my ear and whispers, "Mom couldn't decide on an English or Japanese garden, so she did both."

I marvel at the beauty. "She amazes me how she blended the rose bushes with orange blossom trees."

I look out from at the hills with homes in every crevasse, and the infinity pool gives me the feeling of hanging over the edge.

"It's an amazing home, Edward."

He asks, "Would you change anything?"

I huff. "I'm a small-town girl. This is beyond any expectation."

He holds me tight. "I'd like to see you here with me; everyone. I even have room for your band."

I laugh. "Yeah, you do. Hotel Cullen."

He stands behind me with his arms around my shoulders, and his chin leaning on my head. "The sunsets are beautiful here."

"I can imagine."

"Are you hungry?"

Perfect timing, my stomach growls. "I guess so."

Edward grabs my hand, and with determination, he leads me back through the house to the garage. "Which car would you like to take?"

I smile. "It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you like."

He opens the passenger door to the Ferrari. I start to get in but Edward cups my face, kisses the tip of my nose, and says, "I won't drive too fast."

Ya, right!

He handles the car with ease, and I feel as though I could take a nap lying so low. But with each turn, I sway from side to side. If I didn't have the seatbelt on, I'd be out the window.

"You okay?"

I smile. "I now know your torture."

Edward heartily laughs, "I'm being good."

I roll my eyes. "If this is good, I can imagine your bad."

He smirks. "Oh, that's for later."

I open my mouth but say nothing.

We roll into the parking lot of 'Rae's Diner', a sixty's feel restaurant that rocks breakfast from nine AM to four PM. Its narrow length, and large plate glass windows showcase the views of a long, pale blue, Formica counter, dark, blue-padded stools with backings, red-padded booths that outline the perimeter, and speckled linoleum floors that sparkle with great shine. With twenty-five years under their belt, they crisp up the best bacon and serve the tastiest pancakes in the city of angels.

Holding my hand, Edward leads us to a booth in the back, allows me to squeeze in first, as the waitress quickly greets us, fills our glasses with water and leaves two menus. We silently scan the choices.

"I think I'd like breakfast," I say.

"Me, too. Eggs, bacon, toast and a decaf?"

Within minutes, we feast on _morning pig_ and guzzle down some serious _Joe._

Edward wipes his mouth with a napkin and kisses my free hand. "I need to make a few calls when we get home, then we can rest."

I inwardly take a sigh of relief and mumble to myself, " _Oh good, he's not going to run himself ragged."_

Sly boy does overhear my rant and whispers in my ear, "Well, I w _ill_ get a little ragged … with you." He smirks.

"Looking forward to it." I smile with beet red cheeks.

Edward does keep his word. Not only do I have red cheeks from top to bottom, I have a burn for more of him, forgetting my fear at the deep end of the pool and taking in the view of the valley. We exhaust one another without taking a lap. As my arms lean over the corner of the eternity rim and my bikini bottoms sink to the floor, Edward deeply slides within me from behind stretching my walls to full capacity. The burn excites and ignites every nerve of my body. He slowly moves and deliberately aims over my sensitive clit with every thrust of his thick head and length, teasing in his snail-like pace. His lips attached to my neck with his breath warming my ear. "Are you comfortable?"

I hum, "I'm enjoying every movement."

"I promise I won't let you fall."

I turn to look at him. "I know."

With a peck on my lips, Edward tightens his grip on my hips as he secures his stance. My legs freely float while my waist hugs the pool and Edward's closeness. He quickens his strokes as the water splashed up and over us.

"I'm getting close, Bella."

I swallow. "Just don't stop."

Holding my left hip, he reaches down with his right and massages my middle. "Come for me, Baby."

The sound of his pleas sets a timer off in my head, and my orgasm bursts into flames as I quietly moan in blind pleasure.

When I believe he's about to finish, he continues his rapid dance humming, "I wanna do this again."

And we do with an earth-shattering quake of numbness from overwhelming satisfaction feeling Edward's release.

I lay my face flat on the edge, heavily breathing with Edward clinging tightly to me. He whispers into my ear, "That was the best raggedy climax I've ever had."

I exhale a 'ditto' to him.

After a long nap and two more Kamikaze crashes of releasing the bomb, we shower and dress.

Edward saunters toward me in a black pullover, leather jacket, and dark jeans wearing converse sneakers. I slip on my heels and stand from the bench while Edward eyes Ali's LBD tightly hugging my hips.

He kisses my cheek drawing near me. "I'm going to have to stick close to you tonight."

I shake my head. "Don't be silly."

He smirks. "You'll see."

We live the house and head to the Musicians Club.

 **EPOV**

And see, she does. The hungry sharks circle the fresh meat as we search for an empty table. My name echoes from the predators across the room.

Their eyes focus on my girl.

The wave us on.

I smoothly wrap my arm around her waist and bend to her ear. "The show's about to begin."

 **A/N: Ooo, meeting the Marauders on their own turf. Will Edward keep his cool or will Bella show a different side?**

 **Edward's cars:** 1983 red Lamborghini Countach LP500S beige interior and a 1983 BLACK FERRARI 512 BBI with black interior.

 **And a few recs:**

 **s: / s/12960960/1/ Smoke-and-Mirrors**

 **s: / s/12946722/1/ The-Storm**

 **:/ s/12961619/1/** **Once**

 **:/ s/12815303/1/ Skyjacked**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	22. Chapter 22

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: This chapter at this time is not beta'd. Please, excuse all my errors.**

 **Early tomorrow morning (Friday), I am scheduled for hernia surgery. I wanted to get this chapter to you. Please, be patient for chapter 23. Thanks, Everyone… Hugs, Gabby**

Chapter 22: The House in Cali (part two)

 **BPOV**

I inwardly eye all three men not focusing my outward attention on their beady stares with a modicum of composure. I want to burst out laughing.

Edward shakes their hands and introduces each one. "Bella, this is Monte Baird, the kingpin of Baird Productions."

He quickly grabs my hand turning it upright. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Bella," Monte smiles through his huge, buck teeth purring through his English accent and bending to bestows a sloppy wet kiss to my knuckles. His eyes look up to mine. "Your voice _haunts_ me."

I shyly smile pulling my hand away and quietly say, "It's a family secret; old spirits …" I emphasize, "Linger." Monte shrinks in his stance swallowing hard.

Edward follows along squeezing my waist biting his bottom lip. "And this is Marcus Townsend and his brother, deFarus, of Twin-Light Records.

Both men nod. I find them oddly enchanting with their coffee-colored skin, pale green eyes and full, blonde afros.

"I read about your company moving to the States," I offer.

It's deFarus who answers in a pronounced Jamaican accent, "Yes, it appears Miami is the place to be, Miss Bella. Balmy breezes, gorgeous sunsets and a Latin beat that might tempt you to visit our new studios."

I turn to Edward. "Are we scheduled for Miami on the tour?"

"Yeah." He smirks at me.

"Then, we'll do our best to stop by, deFarus." I smile.

Marcus grabs another chair. "I hope you'll join us." He looks at Edward. "Maybe, you'll both take the mics, tonight?"

Edward pulls out a chair for me, I sit and he wraps his arm behind it sitting close. "That's all up to Bella."

"Then, you speak for yourself?" Monte questions.

I snark, "Since I was about two. Another family thing. The Swan women are very liberated."

"But you signed with a novice," deFaurs playfully pokes at Edward.

I raise my eyebrows and challenge. "You could hardly call Edward a novice." I slowly kiss my Edward's lips. "He knows the business like the back of my hand. I trust him explicitly."

deFarus huffs, "Not to be the bearer of doom and gloom but relationships do fall to prey in this circus."

I giggle. "Only if you don't know the clowns behind the masks."

Monte laughs, "I think we're learning not to question this lovely, young lady. She stands quite well on her own. And as for Edward, I've never seen him so taken. Let's order food and drinks, and possibly the fair damsel and her 'music man' will grant us a song."

The place fills up as we finish dinner. Edward didn't disappoint me by eating a steak and vegetables and taking his supplements.

"What are you taking there, Edward?" Monte asks with great curiosity.

After swallowing his pills, Edward wipes his mouth and answers, "Vitamins. Bella has brought me back from the near dead."

I lightly shove him. "I did not and you weren't near death."

"I did read the article in ' _Rolling Stone'._ Are you feeling better?" Marcus sincerely asks.

"Never felt better."

"Do look into coconut milk from Jamaica. We have a younger sister who had something very similar," deFarus shares.

I ask, "Is it doctor prescribed?"

"Noooo, our mother believes in old family remedies," Marcus adds. "She's well-versed in herbs and ointments."

"I'd love to meet her. Does she live in Miami, too?" I ask.

Marcus continues, "No, she remains in Kingston with our sister, Bernadette. She doesn't like the glitz."

"She sounds amazing."

Marcus grins. "She is." He nods. "She is."

"You sound as though you miss her."

deFarus adds, "We both do." He clears his throat. "I was hoping to see you perform with Edward. Maybe, you will grace us with a song … or two?"

I smile. "Well, two guys who love their mother just makes me want to sing."

Edward smirks and whispers in my ear, "I _love_ my mother."

I kiss his nose. "I know you do."

"So, sing with me?" he pleads with our foreheads together.

The host, Manny Marvin, a little short man with long gray hair, baggy T-shirt and jeans, walks on stage and grabs a mic from a stand. With his glasses on the end of his nose, he reads from a piece of paper, "Hey, glad to see a full house."

The audience applauds with a few whistles.

Manny continues, "Got a good lineup. Jon and Richie will be here later tonight. Ah, Pat Benatar has a new song, and Steve Perry said he wants to hang out. Go figure."

Everyone laughs.

"Monte Baird ordered me to send Edward and Bella on stage or he'll set the place on fire." He laughs. "Or maybe they will set us on fire." He shakes his head, scratching it and mumbling, "I don't know. I don't know." He looks at Monte. "Well?"

Monte gestures for us to get up and whispers in my ear, "Do the new Journey song."

I stare at him.

"Please, do it!"

The man looks as though he has some sort of plan brewing, nodding his head and escorting us to the stage area.

Manny greets us and shouts, "Ladies and gentleman, you all know Edward Cullen of ' _Cullen'_ and newcomer, Bella Swan of " _Swan'."_ He shouts, "Ya think there's a similarity there?"

The crowd explodes with cheers and laughter.

"I thought you were back home in the sticks of the Pacific Northwest, Edward."

"Bella and I took some time off from recording."

"I heard your boy, Benny, rigged you a new home studio." Manny grabs two guitars. "These good?" Edward nods. "And Edward grab those two stools. Go sit, and get the mics set up. I'll talk to your girl." He addresses me, "You _are_ his girl?"

I smile as Edward hands me a guitar.

"We're together." Sitting on the stool. I start to tune the guitar.

Manny probes, "So, you're going to do a cover and then an original?" I frown.  
"Monte said."

I shrug. "Whatever Monte said."

"Good. Good. Looking forward to this," Manny sings as he moves to stage right. "Everyone welcome Bella and Edward."

The crowd applauds.

Edward looks at me. "Do you get the feeling we've been set up?"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we know this song," I say.

Edward begins the intro as I play rhythm. He sings:

" _Highway run_

 _Into the midnight sun_

 _Wheels go round and round_

 _You're on my mind_

I sing:

 _Restless hearts_

 _Sleep alone tonight_

 _Sending all my love along the wire."_

Steve Perry walks out, the crowd goes wild and Edward and I shake our heads, as Steve sings:

" _They say that the road_

 _Ain't no place to start a family_

 _Right down the line, it's been you and me_

 _And loving a music man_

 _Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

 _Oh Girl_

 _You stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully."_

 _We all sing:_

" _Circus life_

 _Under the big top world_

 _We all need the clowns to make us smile_

(Manny gives me a thumbs up)

 _Through space and time_

 _Always another show_

 _Wondering where I am lost without you_

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_

 _Oh girl_

 _You stand by me_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Faithfully._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Faithfully_

 _I'm still yours_

 _I'm forever yours_

 _Ever yours_

 _Faithfully._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Faithfully."_

Edward and I stand and bow with Steve as the audience goes crazy.

Smiling, Steve nods. "Yeah, we need to talk." He exits the stage, waving to the crowd.

"I was shaking in my heels," I admit. "Wow, Steve Perry." I sit down on the stool.

"Do I have to worry?" Edward taunts as he sits.

"He has such great hair."

"I have great hair," Edward announces.

I point. "Yeah, but it's all over the place."

Everyone 'boos'.

"I thought you liked my 'all over the place' hair," he pouts.

Then, the 'awes'.

I smirk. "I … _I_ love your 'all over the place' hair."

More cheers of 'oohs and awes'.

"Okay," he accepts.

"But Steve Perry." I shake my head. "Wow."

They all laugh.

I can see at the front table that Monte, deFarus and Marcus have their heads together.

Edward takes the mic, "Bella and I were working on this song on the flight here. It's a little rough around the edges."

I add, "But it's all about the feelings."

We both play the intro.

 **Bella and Edward**

 **Sing Me Your Song**

I sing:

" _When you find your other half_

 _And finally feel whole,_

 _Colors become so vivid,_

 _Loving becomes so bold."_

 _Edward sings:_

" _You can finish my sentence_

 _Without another thought._

 _I can begin your music_

 _With all the keys you sought."_

We sing together:

" _Sing me your song_

 _And I will give you my heart._

 _Say we belong_

 _And we'll never be apart._

 _Nothing is wrong_

 _When we begin the right start._

 _Sing me your song_

 _And I will give you my heart."_

I sing:

" _My music is easier._

 _I can feel it through you._

 _My lyrics write from within._

 _Souls connect with the new."_

Edward sings:

" _You're my day and I'm your knight._

 _Destined to be a pair_

 _And tied together for life_

 _For all the time we share."_

We sing together:

" _Sing me your song_

 _And I will give you my heart._

 _Say we belong_

 _And we'll never be apart._

 _Nothing is wrong_

 _When we begin the right start._

 _Sing me your song_

 _And I will give you my heart._

 _Sing me your song_

 _And I will give you my heart."_

I hum:

" _Hmm hmm,"_

Edward hums:

" _Hmm hmm."_

We hum in harmony:

" _Hmm hmm hmm ."_

The audience explodes with cheers and pleas for more. deFarus, Marcus and Monte stand with hungry eyes.

The ride home is quiet. Edward seems lost in his thoughts and I watch the road. Dear God, the man drives like a maniac and worse in the dark.

He parks at the front entrance, gets out and opens my side. Still not a word.

Once we enter the foyer, he looks at me and whispers, "Steve Perry."

I look at him in surprise and it's my turn to taunt. "Steve, Joe … Maybe even Steven Tyler. They all have great hair." I wrap my arms around his waist and sigh rubbing his sides, "But I like them, and love you." He bends to capture a kiss.

I giggle. "But I don't know about your hair thing."

Edward's eyes bug out as he reaches for me, but I slip away heading for the stairs.

Laugh hysterically, I climb with a raging, flaming ginger after me.

"Ed-ward!"

 **A/N: Song sung with Steve Perry: 'Faithfully' by Journey.**

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	23. Chapter 23

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: I so need my Beta, Fran. And thank you, everyone, for waiting.**

 **Chapter 23: The House in Cali (part three)**

 **EPOV**

I give Bella a head start up the stairs to make the chase interesting. I take two steps at a time not rushing, watching her turn at the banister with her hair flowing in her stride. The skirt of her dress is showing off her beautifully-shaped legs, which I see in slow motion, as she runs down the hallway, sliding into my room. The sound of her laughter surges through me as excitement fills my being.

She's all that I want or will ever need in a partner.

I stalk my prey as I enter my room, watching as she stands on the other side of the bed nervously swaying, trying to decide which way to move. I slowly plant myself at the front of the bench with my eyes never leaving hers.

"Edward, you know Steve Perry maybe be … be ..." she stutters, "Steve, Steve Perry, but you're Edward Cullen … another force to be reckoned with in the music business."

I remain quiet and stare.

"He may have a golden voice, but it's your voice that elicits every goosebump on my body. It's your dynamics of a song that brings me to my crescendo of perfect harmony. It's your wayward hair, and only your hair, that draws my fingers like a magnet to its lustrous texture that ignites my desire for you. As any seasoned musician, it's a thrill to fangirl over a famous performer."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Edward, say something … please?"

I urge her. "Keep going."

"I love Steve Perry as another performer. I love _you_ as a man."

With an evil smirk, I slowly turn while Bella leaps onto the bed attempting her get away. Pivoting an opposite move, I catch my innocent babe in midair and pin her to the mattress. With Bella on her back, I grasp her hands with mine and move them over her head. She cooperates with no resistance, very still, but awaits her sentence.

The sexual tension vibrates throughout the room. I maintain composure and slowly move the back of my hand over her cheek and down her jaw caressing her neck to the center of her breasts. Her breath hitches as I linger at her ribs. I look away from her and notice the stimulated pebble peeking against her dress. Exhaling a warm flow of air over her chest, I lean down and suck through the fabric lightly biting her nipple. Releasing her hands, I continue my exploration, as Bella runs her fingers through my hair.

I mumble, "Steve Perry doesn't get to do this."

She mumbles, "No, he doesn't!"

We laugh.

She holds her stomach and grimaces.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward, please let me up."

She runs to the bathroom, closing the door as horrible retching sounds echo from the door. My first instinct is to follow, but I sit on the edge of the bed and wait. Once I hear the water flow and shut off, Bella slowly walks to my side.

I grab her hands and place her on my lap cradling her. "You okay?"

She hesitates.

I cup her face and plead for an answer. "What's wrong? Was it something you ate?"

She shyly says, "Cramps."

My light bulb shines, and I nod. "There's _Midol_ in the downstairs bathroom."

She scrunches her nose. "Why do _you_ have _Midol_?"

I shrug. "Ali."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, I brought everything I need."

"How about you settle in and I'll go down and make us some tea." I rise and walk to the door. Turning, I tease, "Should you drop Steve Perry, I might rub your back."

She gives me the most radiant smile. "Steve who?"

When I return to the bedroom with a tray in hand, I find Bella curled in a fetal position on her side frowning with her eyes closed. "Hey, you okay?"

She sighs. "I'll live … but not comfortably for about three more days."

Placing the tray on the nightstand, I crawl in to spoon Bella's back. I begin to massage her lower stomach and upper hips to her tailbone. She relaxes to my movements and leans into me.

"That feels so good."

"My dad would do this for my mom." I catch myself. "Oh, I never watched. Dad just explained this would be the best thing I could ever do for my wife. Ali says that's why she keeps Jasper around."

She moans. "I can see why."

I knead gentle, circular movements with my fingertips at the base of her spine and sing softly, " _Let me hold you close to me_

 _Feel my warmth touch your skin._

 _As I have you near to me,_

 _The heat of you makes me grin."_

"Did you just make that up?" she asks.

"Can't help it if you inspire me."

She turns around. "Thank you for that."

"I wasn't done. I have one trick better than Dad that will really take the edge off."

She flirts. "Oh, you do?"

Sliding my palm over her luscious cheeks, I massage her firm mounds, pressing her closer to me. I question, "Am I hurting you?"

With her eyes closed and labored breath, she responds with barely a whisper, "No."

I continue my ministrations moving Bella over me as she raises her hands into my hair and nips little kisses around my jawline.

Feeling for the two, little tampon strings between her legs, I stroke her swollen clit to the sound of slight moans. I love that she's quiet. I love that she responds to my touch, my movements and I love to please her.

"Please, don't stop."

"I'm not too heavy on you?"

"Edward, the pressure is actually quite helpful."

"Okay, good. That's what Jasper says. He improvised on Dad's technique."

She looks at me with surprise.

"I've not done this to anyone, Bella. I've never wanted to … until you."

She smiles with wide eyes. "Don't stop."

And I don't until she reaches her orgasm.

I fall to her side with a raging hardon, but I don't plan on any relief. She needs to rest.

"I'm going to warm our teas in the music room microwave."

When I return, the room is empty. I place the cups onto the tray. "Bella."

"In the bathroom, Edward."

I sit on my side of the bed.

The door opens, and Bella walks to me, stands between my legs, kneels and places her hands on my thighs. Placing my hands over hers, I stop her gestures. "Not tonight. I want you to rest."

She looks up at me with a frown on her puzzled face. "But."

"No buts, I'm taking care of you." We sit on the edge of the bed drinking our tea. "Does the warmth help?"

She nods. "Yes, a bit, but nothing like your 'technique'.

"Not that I want to know what Jasper is doing to my sister, but I now realize I'll pay more attention to his 'improvements'.

She tsks and giggles.

"You know, Jasper does Tampon runs."

"What?"

"He's good about buying them."

"Wooow," she draws out. "For real?"

I nod. "I will, too."

"That's another plus for Edward Cullen." She hugs me to her.

I mumble into her ear, "I bet Steve Perry doesn't buy tampons."

Bella rolls her eyes, kisses my lips, stands and places our empty cups back onto the tray. "Let's cuddle."

We crawl into bed under the covers, and she lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

She sleepily asks, "Are we still going to the studio tomorrow?"

"Depends how you feel."

"Edward, you don't need to baby me."

"If you feel stronger, we can meet up with Monte, deFarus, and Marcus. They want another meeting."

She yawns. "They still want to steal me away from you?"

"Actually, they want to glue us together; a new Sonny and Cher."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. But they want us to get rid of our bands, and that's not going to happen. It did give me one hell of an idea, though."

"Which is?"

"Our bands recording together. I think combining the sounds will be different. And I want to learn to play the Uilleann pipes with you. We could mix a feminine and masculine sound that would appeal to all sexes… Draw the women in who want to be like you and the men to _want_ you … and vice versa."

"So, we're selling sex?"

"No, sex appeal. We use that pull we have for one another and draw people in who want what we have."

"So, do we really need to meet up with Monte and the Island brothers?"

"Not really."

"Then, I say that we sleep in, spend our last few hours here alone and you can figure out on your own some new 'improvements' and I'll show you a few of my own."

"I got you, babe."

"All I ever need is you."

And I kiss her.

 **A/N:** So, that wraps up LA. Do you believe Bella stood her ground?

 **A/N: Please, go read:** **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star**

By: 2brown-eyes : / s/ 12977319 /1/

Small town Bella Swan happens upon something unusual in a remote cabin in the woods. Suddenly, her life is forever changed as she is propelled into the chaotic world of the rich and powerful Cullen family of Boston.

 **You won't be disappointed!**

 **And another rec: Once by hikingurl**

:/ s/ 12961619 /1/ Once

Every past used to be a future... once upon a time.

Four chapters that are a delight.

 **AND a new one by Michaelmas54: Mysterious Graffiti**

:/ s/ 12989225 /1/ Mysterious-Graffiti

Knowing something terrible about the future but being unable to warn anyone about what's going to happen without risking your own existence is the dilemma facing Edward Cullen, but he decides to take that risk because for once in his life he cares. There's a stealthy build-up to an exciting climax for our Twilight characters and the story is rated M for all the usual reasons.

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	24. Chapter 24

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

A/N: Fran, Fran, now she is my girl.

She's the best Beta in the World!

But this chapter is unBeta'd. So, try to overlook my typos and misplaced commas.

A/N: At the end of the chapter, you'll find important information. Please, read.

Chapter 24: Back Home

 **BPOV**

Once we return home, I just feel like something is off. Everyone smiles, but I just believe they're keeping something from me.

The next few days are in the studio hammering out every song but I'm so tense about this whispering and giggling, I can't concentrate. I finally grab Ria cornering her in the backyard. "Would you like to tell me what is going on?"

She seriously looks at me with doe eyes. "What do you mean?" I can see the glint in her eyes.

I whisper-shout, "That look, for one. Everyone's walking around downright goofy when I enter a room."

Bitsy stands against the wall to one side and her eyebrows pop up in surprise. "We're goofy?"

"C'mon, you guys are hiding something from me." I sigh.

"I think you're a bit paranoid, Bella," Bitsy mumbles.

"So, you're not going to tell me," I huff.

Ria smiles. "There's nothing to tell …" She mumbles, "From us." Ria begins to walk away and looks over her shoulder. "Oh, Edward's by the garage. _He_ needs to talk to you."

Bitsy winks and follows Ria through the glass doors, giggling.

I ball up my fist and stomp my way to the garage. As I turn the corner, Edward runs to me, placing his hands over my shoulders. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?" I ask.

"I have a surprise for you."

Being very skeptical, I cross my arms over my chest. "Why do I need to close my eyes?"

He kisses my nose. "Just do it."

I roll my eyes and huff. "Okay."

Either he doesn't trust me or my brat behavior incites him to cover my eyes with his large hands and whispers into my ear, "No peeking."

"How could I?" I giggle and place my hands over his. "Your hands are assuring a 'no peek' glance."

Edward kisses the top of my head. "You're cute when you're frustrated."

I sing, "I'm glad you think so."

He guides from the lawn onto the hard pavement of the driveway.

Carefully at a slow pace, we move downward. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just a few more steps."

I get shuffled into place, Edward places his hands on my hips saying, "Open your eyes."

The trees block the glare from the sun but create a halo over a large object. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I drop my mouth in amazement and whisper, "Oh, my God." My hands cover my gaping mouth. "Edward, what _did_ you do?"

Edward releases his hands. "Go see."

I don't know where to look first, yet I run my hands over the side in disbelief, tracing the lines of the swan with my fingertips.

Turning to Edward, I take the few steps and jump into his arms. "I can't believe you did this for me, for my band."

"I don't think both bands could fit in Cullen's tour bus."

Ali complains, "Maybe, now, we can all see the inside?"

I grab hold of her and see everyone standing around. "So, this is what all of your were keeping from me? God, you guys, I was so worried I couldn't concentrate on rehearsals."

"We know," Ria smirks.

Bitsy laughs, "You were so flustered."

Barry admits, "Hey, I was all for telling you what was going on."

"Suck up," Danny irks.

"Hey, when she kept screwing up, you begged Edward to tell her," Barry defends to Danny.

"It was upsetting. Bella doesn't make mistakes."

Ali hugs Bella. "He wanted to surprise you."

I wipe my tear smeared cheeks. "Well, he did."

Edward leans his chin on my head wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's amazing. I love the navy-blue, midnight sky with the 'S' as a swan. It's the same color as the moon." I look back and forth. "All the twinkling stars. Oh, there's a shooting star."

"Exactly what you are," he whispers in my ear and I rub his hands.

"Wow, I love how the moonlight shimmers in the pond. That is a pond?"

"Yes, it is."

"The wings look like real feathers. I mean, the whole swan looks as though it will fly off. I love the trail of musical notes. How did you do all of this?"

"Well, Ria did the design for the bus."

I throw Ria a kiss. "Thank you."

"You want to see the inside?"

"Yes!"

Edward opens the door and urges me to go in first. I climb the four steps into the cockpit for the driver and shotgun seat. Both have pale bluish-gray, leather padding and swivel from side to side.

From the outside, Emmett shouts, "C'mon, Bells, the rest of us want in."

"Sorry, Em."

I walk into a living room area with plush cream, leather sofas on both sides stacked with bluish gray and dark brown pillows, and upper bunks overhead that have rolling ladders.

The walls are the same color as the captains chairs giving an ethereal feeling of floating through the morning sky.

There's a large kitchen with stainless steel, double sinks, microwave, stove, oven, dishwasher, and refrigerator. I open a pantry door and find a stackable washer and dryer.

"Wow," I say to Edward.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm speechless. I never knew that you could cook on the road and have wooden floors."

There's laughter and I realize that everyone's on the bus.

There are two bathrooms across from one another with a small shower, sink, and toilet.

On the end, there is a master bedroom with a king-size bed decorated with more pillows and plenty of storage.

"Your mom did an amazing job. I love the colors," I happily say.

"Yeah, Mom's pretty good with figuring out people's style. She said you've always been easy to read, Bella," Alice admits.

"Thank you." I hug her.

Hell, I hug everyone.

Then, I ask, "Who's going to drive this thing?"

"The roadies. They've all been trained," Edward informs.

"Okay, now I need to get to work. No more fussing," I announce.

"She's back to breaking our asses," Danny shouts.

I smile. "You bet your …"

The last few weeks pass quickly. Kate and Ali finish off all the bands' costumes. I help with the hems. Christy stuffs the refrigerators on all three busses. She will ride on the Swan bus. After having an encounter with Garrett and Emmett's farting contests, she can't stomach their competitions.

There are three semis carrying all the equipment and another Cullen/Swan bus for all the roadies. They leave a day earlier to set up the stage, prepare any special effects, and rig my overhead pulleys.

Hours before we leave, we have dinner with Esme and Carlisle. They're unable to make the opening, but plan to fly to New York for the finale of the tour.

I'm restless with anxiety. My head repeats question after question while Edward sleeps like a newborn. I don't want to disturb him, so I tie my robe and head for the kitchen.

With a bowl of cereal and milk, I skip down the steps to the studio. Garrett sits at the control panel nursing a drink.

"Hey, G-man."

"OT."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Kate snores," he lies and grabs my spoon taking a hefty bite.

I extend the bowl and he grabs onto it.

"You don't want it?" he asks.

"No, you eat it."

"Are you nervous about Seattle?"

"I wouldn't say it's nerves. I just keep going over everything in my head."

"It's okay. We have your back. The roadies have their lists. Besides, Edward handled everything. His mind is like a sieve. He's a fine-tooth comb. Nothing gets past him. Every tour runs better each time."

"How many tours have you done?"

"We've done five of our own and opened for six other bands. Edward has it down to a science. Wait until you inspect your bus, he has things no one else thinks to include."

I quietly laugh. "I can imagine."

"He's good with surprises like a mind reader."

I tsks. "Tell me about it." I yawn.

"Hit the sack, OT, tomorrow night will come awfully fast."

Little did I know how dead on his words rang true.

We will perform to a packed house. I stand in the rafters with four of our roadies. The pulleys are in place and I await the intro.

My opening costume is of white satin and lace. Braided strands of ribbon with snow-white feathers hang through my waves. I do wear white ballet slippers with traction on the soles. Edward's idea for a safe landing.

Seth helps me onto the balcony ledge giving me a slight shove and I soar toward the stage with every strip of fabric flowing from my skirt to sleeves and singing my heart out through the head mic.

Once I step foot onto solid ground, I turn and see Edward smile in the wings.

The crowd roars.

I sit center stage and set my Uilleann pipes over my lap. Bitsy joints with her harp while Ria thumps her bass. We play a simple Irish lullaby. Then, Danny's guitar segues into rock with Barry's rolling beat. As I sing, I place my pipes near Barry's drums and dance around the stage.

We perform a few of our original songs and then Danny and I play the lengthy acoustic intro to "Love Alive" by Heart.

I hear another guitar and Nancy Wilson struts on stage standing between Danny and me. My mouth drops.

I almost forget to sing, but I get the first line out and the one woman I look up to sings with me. Every hair on my arms stands at attention, my breath hitches, and I live my Nirvana. Ann Wilson blends her voice with mine.

 **Heart and Bella**

 **Love Alive**

" _The sky was dark this morning_

 _When I raised my head._

 _I stood at the window_

 _Darkness was my bane._

 _Suddenly a sunbeam arch_

 _Thrilled to my weary heart._

 _It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen._

 _I knew I had to keep my love._

 _Keep my love alive._

 _Keep my love. Keep my love alive._

 _Oh, Baby I want you to roll me._

 _Hold me in your love_

 _No more habits, promises and jive._

 _Ever since I was a baby girl_

 _Wanted one thing most in this world._

 _It was to keep my love._

 _Keep my love alive._

 _Yeah, I knew I had to keep my love._

 _Keep my love alive._

 _Keep my love Keep my love alive._

 _Well, ohh, keep my love Keep my love alive._

During the instrumental part of the song, Ann and Nancy, Danny and I play our guitars together. I'm all smiles. Bitsy plays along with Ria while Barry has a steady beat.

" _You're up there under the spotlight._

 _Your silver trophy shines_

 _With all you got, my Lord._

 _You must get high_

 _You need a whole lot more than money._

 _You need more to survive._

 _You gotta keep your love._

 _Keep your love alive._

 _Yeah, I knew I had to keep my love._

 _Keep my love alive._

 _Keep my love Keep my love alive._

 _Well, ohh, keep my love Keep my love alive."_

We fade our strings and the crowd goes wild.

There's a lot of hugging and good wishes.

Ann and Nancy exit the stage.

"Wow, I don't know about you guys, but they are my idols. What a trip to play with them."

The crowd goes crazy.

I continue to talk with the audience, "Yeah, you were surprised? Me, too. I don't think anything can top that."

Edward and the guys walk out.

I smile. "Well, maybe Cullen."

Two roadies roll out Garrett's drum set on a round pedestal and secure the bottom, as he jumps up and flicks his sticks over each head. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett plug in there guitars to their amplifiers playing a few rifs.

Edward approaches me with a nervous smile. He clears his throat and asks if I'm ready and I nod. He begins to sing.

 **Bella and Edward**

 **Long Time**

 **Edward**

" _There is something about your moves_

 _I do like the way you walk_

 _And listen to your voice._

 _I do love the way you talk."_

 **Bella**

" _I can't put my finger on_

 _What I love most about you._

 _Is it your lopsided smile_

 _Or your haphazard hairdo?"_

 **Together**

" _I've waited for a long time_

 _To finally call you mine._

 _I've been alone way too long._

 _I am no longer blind._

 _Yeah, you helped open my eyes._

 _Now, I can truly see_

 **Edward**

" _Like the way your nose turns up_

 _And how your eyes smile at me._

 _Chocolate hair down your waist_

 _Where my fingers long to be._

 **Bella**

" _Have to stand on my tip toes_

 _To reach up to kiss your lips_

 _And stare at your eyes of green._

 _I just have to get a grip._

 **Together**

" _I've waited for a long time_

 _To finally call you mine._

 _I've been alone way too long._

 _I am no longer blind._

 _Yeah, you helped open my eyes._

 _Now, I can truly see._

I start to lift my guitar over my head and Ria takes it. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

I frown at Edward.

He pokes my nose. "Just stay put."

A roadie brings me a stool and I sit.

I watch my band stand in the wings. I mumble, "I'm dumbfounded and confused, again."

Jasper plays a soft melody on his Gibson Hummingbird, while Edward sings to me.

 **Edward**

 **You and Me**

" _I'm a guy who feels the music_

 _Wrapped up in a song._

 _One look at you and I lose it._

 _You're where I belong._

 _Nothing, no one will stand between…_

 _Us! Just you and me._

 _There's so much more there to be seen._

 _I want us, you see._

 _You're my everything._

 _I see you in my dreams._

 _Past, present and future;_

 _It's about what it seems._

 _We're an open book for all to be._

 _I awake to the sound of tunes_

 _Floating in my head_

 _With the feelings filling balloons_

 _In my heart instead._

 _You stand before me and I stare_

 _At your perfection._

 _You mirror back my little glare_

 _With your affection._

 _You're my everything._

 _I see you in my dreams._

 _Past, present and future;_

 _It's about what it seems._

 _We're an open book for all to be._

 _There's just only one place to go_

 _And that's forever._

 _On the stage or life, it's our show_

 _And be together._

 _Be mine and take my ring and sing_

 _Claiming me for you._

 _And I will look at no other_

 _Just you for me, too._

The song ends and Edward whispers, "Please, say yes."

I freeze in place, as Edward drops down on one knee.

A/N: Well, that's some opening show for the tour!

 **A/N:** **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.  
If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**

 **A/N: Pay It Forward is presenting another contest. Last December, Fran created the Winterward Postcard Vacation Contest and now for Summer … The Summerward Postcard Vacation Contest. Entries should have a picture postcard with a short message of about 500 is an anonymous contest, and you can write alone or partner up. Submissions are presently open until August 6th. Look on the PIF Facebook page for more info and samples / groups/ 193511977943143.**

 **A/N: Also, I have joined "Babies at the Border"... Authors (as of now, 95) from different Fandoms have come together with the help of Jeannie Boom and Consuelo Hernandez to** **help the families that have been separated at the border. This is not political. It's about human rights and decency. Check out the FB page to get all the details. Go donate or sign up to write and get the compilation.**

 **: / groups /1836116970026714/**

 **My story is 'Once Upon a Time: The Cullen Faeries Tales'. The first chapter. Yes, it will continue.**

 **And I have a second story: 'The Cop and the Psychic'. Also, to be continued.**

 **These are the reasons this chapter has been delayed. All for a good cause.**


	25. Chapter 25

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

A/N: My queen is back at full speed.. This _is_ beta'd.

Chapter 25: Bella's Turn

 **BPOV**

With his beautiful green eyes looking up at me with so much sincerity, Edward gets down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands.

It finally occurs to me that he's proposing, and I stand here in shock, shaking all over.

His pleading eyes beg for an answer, and something in me clicks, and I get it together.

I give the most radiant smile I can muster and grab the mic. "Wow. This amazing man wants to marry me. Wow. I can't tell you how much this means to me, how much I love him, and for how very long. So, Edward …"

I help him up and have him sit on the stool. "It's my turn."

He sits without any hesitation and waits patiently for my response.

I grab my acoustic guitar, place the strap over my head and do a quick check, tuning my strings and staring into his eyes. "This is for you." I stand at the mic. "This is a short song, but it answers the question."

I play the intro and sing:

 **BELLA**

 **I NEVER…**

" _The first time I saw you_

 _Was a picture on her desk._

 _I knew then I loved you_

 _Said nothing about the rest._

 _I never said_

 _I never thought_

 _That you would want me, too._

 _I never knew_

 _I never got_

 _That my dream would come true._

 _Here you are on your knee_

 _And asking me for my hand_

 _This is surreal to me_

 _Because I now understand._

 _You have always been a dream_

 _I thought it wouldn't come true._

 _I saw you every day_

 _Telling me you loved me too._

 _We're meant to be._

 _We're meant to see,_

 _We're In this world together._

 _We're meant to know_

 _We're meant to show_

 _It will be forever._

 _I will say yes._

 _I do say yes."_

I smile and mouth to him, a 'yes'.

Edward leaps off the chair, grabbing my cheeks and kissing me.

My head spins with overwhelming dizziness as if we are circling in a revolving door. There is no one or anything but him at this moment. I tune out all the surroundings and fall into his side. He picks me up and turns us around, stops at the mic and shouts, "She said, YES!"

The crowd roars. People stand and cheer, jumping up and down clapping and hooting.

Edward places the ring on my finger, as tears run down my cheeks. We say, "I love you', and Ria and Bitsy hug us both, bouncing. Jasper and Emmett close in, while Barry and Garrett play a beat. Danny whines his strings.

Emmett breaks clear and shouts, "Battle. "Who are you challenging, Bella?"

I shout, "It will always be, G Man!"

"Yeah, you come and get me, OT!" Garrett pounds out a roll over his toms and shouts, "Always the sacrificial lamb!"

Barry gets up from his stool and gestures for me to sit. "Go get him, Bella."

I shout, "More like a lamb chop!" I grab Barry's sticks and duplicate Garrett's rolls then, throw in a few accents.

Garrett retaliates with my accents, twirling his sticks and rapidly kicking the pedals of his bass and high hat.

I do the same with a repetitive cadence building in speed and sound.

Whistles fill the air and shouts hoot out my name, "Bella. Bella."

"Sure, sure, take the side of the lady." Garrett pouts.

Danny answers, "She's no lady. Well, I meant, not on the drums." He blushes.

Everyone laughs.

I quicken the drum roll, hit the cymbals and then, roll on the high hat, speeding up my movements. The arena is silent except for my playing. I hit the bass in single beats, roll out over all my toms and throw the sticks in the air. Standing, I raise my hands and place them on my hips with an attitude of victory.

Garrett stands, bows to me and encourages the crowd into a roar. He turns and gives me a wink.

 **EPOV**

I … AM … IN … AWE.

She amazes me. I think she always will. I'm so full of myself thinking I could surprise her with a song and she turns around and does the same.

Emmett wraps his arm around my shoulder and yells, "Man, she's loved you all this time."

I look at my brother, and he beams from being happy for me. So, I hug him.

He hugs me harder. "I'm so fucking happy for you, Edward. She's your equal."

I shake my head. "Oh, she has me beat, Em."

And from the wings, I see Alice run to Bella. They have this girlie discussion with their hands waving, rolling eyes, and balling tears.

Alice cries.

Bella cries.

I start to move toward them, and Emmett holds me back.

"You don't want to do that, bro. They're in girlie mode. You can't interrupt their moment." He nods his head with raised eyebrows.

Jasper adds, "Yeah, man, you know Alice. She'll belt you one."

The crowd begins to get a little 're over all this frou-frou love stuff and want some music. I grab the mic. "Hey, we need to get this show back on track. You wanna hear some music?"

The crowd responds with 'Hell yeahs', and stomping feet.

"I guess we'd better get down to business."

Jasper plays the intro, Garrett sits back on his stool, Emmett's bass thumps the scales and I start to sing with a raspy, hard voice,

" _It's time for Cullen to play._

 _Swan, you gotta be on your way."_

She walks over to me, plants a sloppy kiss on my lips and skips off the stage with the rest of the band following while holding Ali's hand.

"Give it up for Swan and my sister, Ali," I croon into the mic.

The band aids clear the extra equipment. Emmett jokes with the crowd. Jasper and I sign some autographs in the front. Then, we get down to business.

Jasper plays the intro to ' _Kiss Me Baby_ ', and I have no intention of kissing anyone but Bella. She remains in the wings watching. All this time, I finally see Jen, our assistant, and she gives me her hardass look, but winks. After our last show, I don't know where she has been, Ali does, but I'm glad she's here.

When it's time to kiss a babe, I give Jen a sign, and she pushes Bella on stage. I remove my strap from my guitar and slowly move my one arm around Bella's waist.

She remains perfectly still, as I continue to sing and pull her closer to me. Gripping her leg, I caress her thigh and run my free hand over her skirt and slowly peck her lips. She follows my pattern and hums to each pucker.

The crowd whistles and urges me on.

After one decent, slow kiss, I rub her side, kiss her nose, and she walks stage right next to Jen. We finish the song and blends into the next.

We own the crowd.

Jasper plays his solo on his knees center stage, leaning back and feeling every note on his face with me singing behind him. When he finishes, I jump from Garrett's stand leaping into the air with a perfect split over Jasper settling down in front of him.

We perform for over two and a half hours.

I feel great. I'm not tired. It's the first time in a long time I can say that.

We play two more songs, say goodnight, and head for the dressing rooms. I want to shower, eat and see my lady.

 **BPOV**

Once the guys do their finale, Jen and I head backstage. We find Christie, Kate, and Ali placing platters and bowls of food on two long tables draped in Cullen and Swan colors.

As I walk into the room, I reach for a carrot, and Christie grabs my hand. "Oh, Bella, it's lovely. Edward really found the right ring for you." She hugs me. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Christie."

"It was great sitting in the lounge. They have a large screen hooked up to the concert. Kate and I were able to watch everything."

Kate excitedly says, "The opener was amazing. When you floated down to the stage, I held my breath."

Jen sarcastically kids, "Yeah, you and Edward should get married like that. You on one side and he the other. Man, the crowd would go crazy."

I shake my head. "Well, maybe for a performance, but I'd rather keep the wedding small … private."

"Of course, you do," Christie agrees, "It's a personal moment."

Jen turns to Kate. "Well, if Garrett catches wind of that, he'll want a bazaar wedding."

Kate blushes. "We're nowhere near that stage."

"Oh, yeah? Not the way he was talking. He couldn't wait to tell me all about you when I walked through the door," Jen explains.

"Really?"

"Oh, Honey, he's hooked. And since he told me, he wants it known. All the guys know I don't keep their secrets," Jan admits.

I joke, "Remind me never to tell you anything."

Jen shakes her head. "Believe me, you're as tight as a drum with hiding shit. No one knew you had a song for Edward."

I laugh. "I wrote that song years ago. Ali doesn't know it."

"Damn straight. She never let on she had a thing for Edward," Ali complains. "And I'm her best friend."

I put my head down. "I never thought he would want me."

Edward walks in at that moment. "When I saw you run up to Rose on the stage in Port Angeles, I knew you were something. Then, you sang." He shrugs.

"Two boobs. If you spoke up, this would have happened sooner." Ali waves her arms around.

"No, it happened the way it was supposed to, Ali. We needed time together."

"Speaking of together, are you riding on the Cullen bus?" Edward asks.

Christy quickly answers, "She sure is. I'm not going with the flatulent twosome."

Kate frowns. "Where are they?"

Edward grins. "They went to Taco Bell. It's less that an hour to Olympia." He smiles at Jen. "Glad you're back."

"But there's plenty of food here," Christie declares.

"You don't know those two. They bought food for the trip."

"Well, I'm glad I'm on the Swan bus."

"They are pretty rank," Ali laughs.

Jasper stands at the door. "The mechanic is checking out the buses. So, I booked us a few rooms for the night, and we can head out in the morning." He smiles at Jen. "Glad you're back." She nods.

Ali wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh good ... We won't be stuck between the crossfire."

Jasper stares at her. "Am I supposed to understand that?"

"Em and G bought Taco Bell."

We watch as Jasper's lightbulb goes on. "Awwwww."

 **A/N: So, the opener was a hit… And Bella really surprised them all.**

 **A/N: Also, I have joined "Babies at the Border"... Authors (as of now, 104) from different Fandoms have come together with the help of Jeannie Boom and Consuelo Hernandez to** **help the families that have been separated at the border. This is not political. It's about human rights and decency. Check out the FB page to get all the details. Go donate or sign up to write and get the compilation.**

 **: / groups /1836116970026714/**

 **My story is 'Once Upon a Time: The Cullen Faeries Tales'. The first chapter. Yes, it will continue.**

 **And I have a second story: 'The Cop and the Psychic'. Also, to be continued.**


	26. Chapter 26

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

A/N: I'm sitting here

Wanting my muse

To light a fuse

For all of yous.

I have a page.

It is a start.

I will write more.

It's in my heart.

Please, be patient.

Hang in there, guys.

I will be back

With a lot more.

Love, Gabby


	27. Chapter 27

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N:** **Beta'd by the lovely Fran.**

 **I apologize for not updating for the last blankety blank months. The muse was silent. BUT she's back. Enjoy this chapter. Love you guys.**

 **Chapter 27: And the Beat Goes On.**

 **BPOV**

While Edward is in a deep conversation with Christy, Jen and I sit on the sofa as I munch away on a small bowl of fresh baby carrots. The one thing I learned about Jen is that she's very loyal to Ali, and since Ali and I are best friends, she extends that trust to me.

"Bella, I hated leaving Edward and the guys." She sighs, looking at her cuticles and picking at the edges. "I had some family problems going down and they needed me. Edward accepted all of that while insisting that I still got my weekly check."

I quietly ask, "What happened to your family?"

"My mom was sick." She clears her throat, holding back her tears. She speaks but py's just a whisper, "She died."

"I'm so sorry." I grab her hand.

"It was one of those quick things. One minute, she was fine, the next she was sick … and then, she was gone. I'm worried about my little sister; she's only seventeen. I can't leave her alone."

"But where is she now?"

"Right now she's with Aunt Tulley, but not for long. She's going into assisted living since my mom was her caretaker. I going to need this job even more now, to support both of us, and Ali said she'd talk to Edward about bringing my sister on the road with us." She shakes her head. "But on the Cullen bus, there's too much going on for her to be around. All the guys, plus Garrett and his many groupies. I know he's found Kate, and he's really into her. But I don't want my sister exposed to that kind of closeness, if you know what I mean."

I straightforward say, "Then, you and your sister … What's her name?"

"Amanda."

"Then, you and Amanda can travel on the Swan bus. Believe me, we're harmless. Edward and I keep our affection very private. And so does Ria with Barry." I laugh. "Jasper calls the buses Heaven and Hell."

"That sounds like Jazz." She shakes her head and huffs.

"What about school?" I ask.

Jen shakes her head. "Yeah, that's a problem. I don't want her to drop out her senior year, but I don't have a solution. She's a pretty good student, just very shy."

I bite my lip. "Well, I'm certified. We could all homeschool her."

Jen asks, "You'd do that?"

I smile. "I think it could be fun as we're traveling from city to city. I can do the basic English classes, and everyone has a specialty. Jazz is a history buff, and believe it or not, Garrett is amazing in math. Ria has an art degree, while Barry's big in science. Bitsy has a love of Europe, and Danny, well, he's from Boston. Then, we all know a little bit about music," I tease.

"But you'll be busy with the tour."

"The tour is already set up, there'll be plenty of time on the bus. Edward has it all down to the minute."

"Yeah, that's him … like a science."

"Besides, it will keep everyone's head straight. Both bands have become a family. With Amanda's best interest in mind, we can all help you. With the city to city traveling, we'll all pull together and focus on Amanda's classes.

"Thanks, Bella." She squeezes my hand.

"Ali's great with a sewing machine and Kate does hair and makeup. Hey, I'm sure Christy can teach her to cook and the basics of nutrition. I know Edward will agree to this."

"What do I agree to?" He asks as he sits on the arm of the sofa. "I'm not getting married to you on those pulleys." He grabs a carrot and chews.

I poke him. "No, silly." I look at Jen and wink. "Edward, we're going to have a child."

His eyes widen, and he spits out some carrot pieces. "What?"

Patting him on the back, I giggle. "No, we're not _having_ a _baby_."

"Then, what?" he coughs.

I tell him about Jen's situation.

Edward glares at Jen. "You could have come to me."

"It didn't feel right. I mean, you knew I had some problems with my family, and you blindly gave me money. How could I ask for more?"

"Jen, you never asked for that money, but I figured you needed it. Well, Ali hinted you did." He huffs, stands and does his pacing thing. "You've been with us since the first jam session. You set up our first gig, and you fought for our pay with every venue. You're one of us."

She mumbles, "I know."

"So, you didn't tell me, you told Ali, and I went along with it all." He emphasizes, "Yeah, blindly." Edward stops pacing and pleads, "We all want you here, Jen." He snickers. "Even when I'd give you a hard time."

She smirks. "I know."

"I'm sorry about your mom. She made the best mac and cheese."

Jen smiles, "Yeah, she did."

"So, go get your sister and don't hide things from us … especially me." He stares her down.

Emmett stands at the doorway holding bags from Taco Bell. "Edward, when are you gonna learn? It's all girlie stuff. Let Ali and Bella handle these things."

Garrett rushes in. "Okay, who wants bean burritos?"

"And at that note," I grab Edward's hand. "We're out of here." I drag Jen with us.

Everyone laughs.

Three days later after playing in Olympia, Spokane, and Kennewick, there are problems with the pulley system at the venue in Portland. As I make my descent to the stage, the cords twist, leaving me suspended overhead like a cat caught in a tree.

Edward panics, screaming for the technicians to get me out of there, as he hops down from the stage.

I roll my eyes. I'm not in any danger.

I shout at him to relax. "I'm not going to plummet to my death."

He still stands in one of the aisles, looking very helpless, pulling his hair and walking in circles. "You don't know that."

"Edward, it's twisted not torn apart."

"But you don't know that."

"I trust Barry's design."

The crowd gets into our banter and cheers me on, "Go, Bella. Go, Bella!"

"I now know how G feels," he complains.

Garrett stands next to Edward, grabbing him around the shoulders, shouting, "Feel my pain."

Barry's in the rafters, reassuring me, "It's all good."

The pulley moves forward without the music. Once I hit the stage, I nod, apologize to the crowd, and they erupt in applause and whistles. We continue our opening song.

Edward stews the entire show and stomps backstage pleading with me to omit the pulley entrance.

I try to reason with him, but Ria tells me to hold off, "Let Edward rant and rave, then talk with him. You can't argue your case when he's seeing red."

So, we watch him pace around with his arms flailing from side to side.

Garrett then escorts him to the Cullen bus while Jasper mumbles something about smoking a joint and calming him down.

Once I jump up to follow, Emmett carefully places his hands on my shoulders and leans down. "Bella, this is guy stuff. We'll handle him."

I nod shaking my head. "Okay." He gives me one of his bear hugs and takes after Garrett.

Ria smiles. "I know this is hard, but he was scared for you."

"I was fine."

"We know that, but Edward saw his love in danger. Give him some time."

I look at Barry.

He puts up his hands. "Hey, I'm the last person he wants to see right now. Once he relaxes, I'll explain to him what happened."

"Thank you, Barry."

"Look, we play two more shows in Oregon. Maybe hold off on the entrance until we get to California." He pleads, "Just saying."

"You think there's a problem?" I question.

He huffs. "Only with Edward." He smiles. "But I think from now on, I'll oversee the setup to reassure him."

In the next few days of traveling, Barry tinkers with an intense light show in place of the pulleys. With Edward as his companion, the two become very familiar with Home Depot. He seems more relaxed, and no one complains about the change. Jasper likes the light show with its lengthy beams of spotlights in multi colors that flash with each movement of the music. It's impressive, and very time consuming with a new lighting engineer. Plus, the roadies are happy about not having to climb into the rafters at every venue. Yeah, we'll give it up to Bon Jovi and let them swing from the stage to the audience.

Without having to rehearse my flights, I prepare for Amanda's education by checking with Forks' High School about the requirements for homeschooling her. Under Jen's guardianship and our home base as Forks, I acquire all the necessary classes and curriculum. Happily, they agree to sponsor Amanda's final year thanks to Carlisle close friend, Principal Banner.

Jen rejoins us with Amanda a few days later, after an interview with said principal. Loaded with books, pamphlets, and a schedule for the coming school year, we are ready to rock 'n roll.

Amanda is quiet, well-behaved, and is a bit starstruck. Every time, we pass by her, she giggles and covers her face with her hands.

Emmett shamelessly flirts with her in a big brother way, but it's Garrett who becomes protective, guarding over her with no protests from Kate. She thinks it's cute. Edward says Kate has an agenda with the big 'M' and children. But it's Jasper's intense stares that have me at a disadvantage. I don't know if he's keeping an eye out for her or us.

 **A/N:** Hmmm, what's that supposed to mean?

 **A/N:**

A few readers wanted to know the tour schedule. Here are all the cities in order:

Opener in Seattle, Wa … Olympia, Ellensburg, Spokane, Kennewick.

Portland, Or ... Salem and Medford.

Sacramento, Ca ...San Francisco, Monterrey, Santa Barbara, Los Angeles

Las Vegas … Phoenix, Az ...Flagstaff, Cedar City

Salt Lake City, Id ... Boise, Idaho Falls

Helena, Mt … Billings

Sheridan, Wy … Cheyenne

Denver, Co … Buena Vista, Durango

Santa Fe, NM … Roswell

El Paso, Tx … Odessa, San Angelo, Austin, Dallas

Oklahoma City, Ok

Wichita, Ks … Topeka

Lincoln, Ne … Omaha

Sioux Falls, SD … Pierre

Bismarck, ND … Grand Forks

St. Paul, Mn ... Sioux City

Des Moine, IA

Jefferson City, Mo … Ozark

Little Rock, Ar

Shreveport, La … Baton Rouge, New Orleans

Jackson, Ms

Montgomery, Al … Mobile

Tallahassee, Fl … Orlando, Miami, Jacksonville

Savannah, Ga … Atlanta

Columbus, SC

Charlotte, NC … Raleigh, Greensboro, Asheville,

Knoxville, Tn … Nashville

Frankfort, Ky

Springfield, In … Indianapolis, Ft. Wayne

Chicago, Il

Madison, Wi … Milwaukee, Grand Rapids,

Grand Rapids, Mi … Lansing, Ann Arbor

Cleveland, OH … Columbus

Charleston, SC

Richmond, Va

Dover, De

Washington, DC

Baltimore, MD

Harrisburg, Pa … Philadelphia

Trenton, NJ

Hartford, Ct

Providence, RI

Boston, Ma

Portland Me

Concord, NH

Montpellier, Vt

Albany, NY … NYC

Did they visit you? Months of traveling in forty-eight states, ninety-seven cities.


	28. Chapter 28

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N:** **I don't like to do this without my Fran. She's my rock! But she's on a deserved holiday, and I have a chapter. All mistakes are certainly mine and the ones Spell Check didn't find.**

 **Story rec: The Boy in the Backyard by mariecullen**

 **:/ s/13186521/3/ The-Boy-in-the-Backyard**

 **Story rec: As You Wish by shaunna100**

 **H t t ps s/5548740/1/ As-You-Wish**

 **Chapter 28: We Get Down to Business**

 **BPOV**

The new opening is a comfortable entrance, walking onto the stage with my band members and not flying alone from the rafters. The crowd cheers as we take our instruments and settle in for the first song.

I sit at the piano, tickling the ivories, explaining my harrowing experience from the last show, and telling the audience they now view the premiere of Barry's lighting genius. The colors dance from one end to the other reacting to each musical note.

I play my giddy song 'Too Close to Heaven' and sing:

 _Yeah, I was too close to heaven_

 _And seeing an end._

 _Very close to those pearly gates_

 _And making amends._

 _Whizzing down the cables of doom_

 _Cool air on my face._

 _Got no reason to fly again._

 _The ground is my space._

 _So, enjoy all the fancy lights,_

 _Colors long and straight._

 _Enjoy their dancing up above._

 _The stage is my fate._

 _Making Edward a happy man_

 _With lights around me_

 _And not sailing from overhead,_

 _As we all can see._

 _Man, I was too close to heaven._

 _Nope, don't want to go._

 _I'm staying on the ground singing_

 _My musical show._

 _Yeah, I was too close to heaven_

 _And seeing an end._

 _Very close to those pearly gates_

 _And making amends._

 _ **~SRMW~**_

After the show, everyone stays at the venue except for Jasper. His quiet behavior all evening proves he wants to be left alone. He's on a sulking binge and I have a suspicion he's in one of his hiding places on the Cullen bus. Alice is as nervous as a cat, so I offer to look for him. When I walk through the entrance, I hear a faint twang of a guitar in the back.

Skirting around clothing, electrical cords, open guitar cases, soda and beer cans, I find him in a corner sitting on a bench with his back to me. I turn, in front of him, and whisper in his ear, "What's up with you?"

"What?" he surprisingly questions with innocence, but a snarky attitude to his tone and a frown on his face.

I roll my eyes. "You look as though you want to kill someone."

He shakes his head. "No, I'm just thinking."

He doesn't say anything else and I impatiently prod him, "Well?"

He leans his arms over the guitar and sighs. "Kids are a lot of responsibility, and seventeen is a scary age."

I ask, "For you or for Amanda?"

"For all of us."

"Jazz, you okay?"

"I have my reservations about this situation. How are we going to handle all of it?"

"Is this stemming from your worry about Alice and the baby."

He sighs. "Bella, what if I'm not a good dad?"

My mouth drops open. "Ah, now we get to it, Jasper." I hug him. "That's ridiculous. You're going to be amazing."

"Did Ali tell you to say that?" he mumbles.

I give him the stink eye. "No!"

"It just makes me think, that's all. We don't live a normal 'nine to five' lifestyle."

"No, but you'll work around that. " I rant, "Plus, you have many helping hands. Esme will be Grandma Extraordinaire. Carlisle is a built-in doctor. When Alice _is_ at home with the baby, she will have a nurse and nanny. We've talked about it."

"But I need to be there as the 'Dad', don't you think?" he asks.

"Jasper you will be highly supported. Are you thinking of quitting the band?"

He quickly responds, "No."

"Then, realize something, Alice _knew_ what she was doing when she married you. She _knew_ you'd be on the road. She _knew_ that you would be making music. She _knew_ exactly what she was getting into with you. Do you honestly think she'd want you to give up what you've worked so hard to get? She trusts you, Jasper. I know you'll do all the right things."

"I don't know,' he sadly mumbles.

Garrett stands in the doorway watching us. "OT?" Garrett questions. He mouths, "He okay?"

I nod. "Maybe, you can set him straight, G-man." I plead with my eyes.

"What's going on, Jazz?"

"I mean, how do you feel about this Amanda situation?" He frowns, again.

"You're overthinking it like something Edward would do." He turns to me. "Is Edward freaking out?"

I lean against the wall crossing my arms. "No, Jen is family, so is Amanda."

He winks at me. "That's because of you." Garrett places his hand on Jasper's shoulder. He begins to speak, but hesitates, looks at me, and I nod. "Jazz, I've been there, man."

Jasper looks surprised. "What?"

Garrett sits next to him on the bench. "When I was seventeen, I fathered a kid from a one-night-stand."

Jasper shakes his head. "Wow, you got a kid?"

He sadly says with a drawn sigh, "I never got to see it. I was playing a gig in a few towns over from my home. I heard that the girl took off."

"Did you try to find her?"

He huffs, "I never knew her name. I did ask around, but it was a small town, and people protect their own."

"How come this is the first time I'm hearing this?"

"Because now I want to tell you."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just OT."

"I don't want to make this about me, man, but how come Bella knows and the rest of your band mates don't?

"Because you fuckers don't talk. It's always about the music. And _you_ haven't said anything about being afraid."

Jasper argues, "I'm not afraid." He hesitates. "I'm uncertain."

"Like the great unknown, Jasper, you'll find out. But it's all about effort and desire." He pauses. "I … aw … always wonder if my kid's in the crowd."

"I'm sorry, man."

Garrett stands. "You're not alone, Jazz, your baby will have many uncles …" He looks at me. "And aunts." He walks past me to the entrance. "Besides, you fuck up, we'll kill ya. And as for Amanda? I think she's my second chance and your first." He exits the bus.

"He has a point."

Jazz shrugs.

I sigh. "Can I say one thing?"

"Sure."

"Well, Alice has been worried about you. Maybe, you should talk to her."

He grins. "Thanks, Bella."

 _ **~SRMW~**_

We smoothly sail through Northern California with ease. The lighting show works like a charm being that the crowd enjoys the artistry a little too much. "Yeah, man."

If the crowd in Santa Barbara is any indication what we'll find in Los Angeles, then it'll be one hell of a ride.

Edward expects a lineup of bands to join us. He's very quiet about this and insists on making it a surprise.

I hate surprises.

No hotels or the busses for tonight. Edward has enough room to set everyone up in style and comfort in his home. The driveway looks like a car lot. We'll stay a few days preparing for the show.

While Jen is on the phone, pacing the edge of the pool, erratically waving her arms and setting the arrangements for the LA opener, Amanda and I sit in a corner going over her class work. The more time she spends with me, the less she feels giddy.

Trickster, G-man, runs past Jen and jumps into the pool splashing her from head to toe. She doesn't flinch a muscle continuing her phone call and walking away shooting him the bird. Amanda and I try not to laugh, but Garrett easily lifts himself out of the water chasing Jen shaking his soaked hair over her. She runs into the house while Garrett shouts to Amanda, "I've got your Algebra lesson ready for you. So, next?"

She giggles, "Yes."

"Can I change that to History?" Jasper asks as he lounges behind us with Ali, Kate, and Christy. "I have to go for a sound check with Edward later."

"No problem, Jazz," Garrett shouts while entering the house. "Hey, Jennnnn!" He waves to Kate, "Babe, you comin'?"

She stands, "If he shakes his wet hair on me," She wickedly smiles. "I'll kill him."

I laugh. "Be prepared."

"I'll put nail polish on him while he sleeps," Kate angrily spits.

Amanda says, "But Steven Tyler wears polish."

She sings, "Not where I'm going to put it."

We laugh.

 **EPOV**

I stand in the wings watching as Bella and her crew make their way onto the stage with strobe lights and a hint of mist. Bella looks around in awe, Bitsy and Ria skip to their instruments, as Barry jumps up onto his drum platform, and Danny pulls his guitar strap over his head.

Bella plays the intro to " _Too Close To Heaven"_ and Steve Perry passes me, commanding the spotlight. "No, no, Ms. Bella, we're going to sing, " _Don't Stop Believin'."_

The crowd roars.

From the other side of the stage, Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora with their guitars in hand, protest they want to perform, " _Livin' on a Prayer"_.

More cheers.

Bella's wide eyes and open mouth satisfy my surprise abilities, and with the last man standing, Tommy Lee of Motley Crue drags his drum set with stagehands near Bella's piano. "Naw, naw, naw, man." He sharply points at Bella. "I fuckin' challenge you."

The crowd explodes, stomping their feet, clapping their hands and shouting, "Battle, battle, battle."

Barry quickly hops down and helps Bella onto his platform. "Get him, Bella."

She turns to Tommy and accepts his challenge, "You're on."

Tommy rolls his sticks over his snare, cymbals, and toms, beating his bass and hi-hat, twirling both sticks in midair. Bella follows right along. She mirrors every twirl and roll keeping the pace. Both do a standard snare roll, heightening their speed.

Sweat pours down her brow and her long hair shakes with every movement. Tommy starts to growl, but Bella roars.

The crowd shouts and whistles.

Jazz stands next to me in absolute awe while Garrett cheers for Bella sitting on Emmett's shoulders. It's a free for all.

And when the last sticks hit their snares, they both fling them out to the crowd.

Silence.

Then, the crowd erupts.

Tommy rises from his set, climbs on Barry's platform and grabs my girl hugging her close.

He kisses her forehead and shoots me a wave and a thumbs up. "This chick can rock!"

Okay, Jazz has my arm holding me back. I didn't expect Tommy to lunge for my woman.

Steve, Jon, and Richie play a few songs with Swan. Bella continues with her band.

We segue into their last song, as Swan exits the stage, and we play for another ninety minutes.

I announce, "We'd like to end tonight with something different. A little on the soft side. A little acoustic."

With his guitar hanging on his back from his strap, Jasper drags two stools to center stage, as I meet him with two double mics.

Garrett and Emmett sit on the drum platform legs dangling over the side.

Jazz and I settle on the stools, adjusting the microphones and strumming the intro.

He softly explains, "I've had this idea in my head for the past few months. Something I want to share with my Ali and all of you." He shrugs. "I think … well, it'll explain itself."

 _ **Jasper's sings … Daddy's Lament … with Edward's harmony on the chorus.**_

 _Hey, I'm the guy who plays the music_

 _And writes his own songs,_

 _Singing them along._

 _I'm the guy who sees a different stage_

 _Every day or two,_

 _The old and the new._

 _(Chorus)_

 _My lady's giving me a baby._

 _She's trusting me to do the right thing._

 _My lady's giving me a baby._

 _Music man will be the Daddy King._

 _I'm biding my time while she's with me._

 _Soon she'll be back home_

 _And she'll be alone._

 _Our baby will come into this world._

 _I'll be on the road._

 _She will have the load._

 _My lady's giving me a baby._

 _She's trusting me to do the right thing._

 _My lady's giving me a baby._

 _Music man will be the Daddy King._

 _I don't want to leave my love behind._

 _Have to do my part,_

 _But I can't leave my art._

 _I'm tearing myself into pieces._

 _I need to be there._

 _I need to be here._

 _Please, my lady, tell me what to do._

 _Got to make this right._

 _Got to stand and fight … for you._

Silence.

And fade to black.

 **A/N: What an exciting concert. Wow, I know I'd be overwhelmed with that kind of talent joining me on stage. And what did you think of Jasper's song for Ali?**


	29. Chapter 29

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: This chapter is Beta'd and Fran approved.**

 **Chapter 29: Getting the Hang Of It.**

 **EPOV**

Jazz and I finish the song, and there's complete silence, until my sister runs out, well waddles, onto the stage wrapping her arms around Jasper's neck, crying hysterically, and sniffing, "I love you."

They both cry, and I look at the audience. "Do you see what we have to put up with?" I turn to see Bella in the wings. "And _**I**_ had to watch Tommy Lee maul my girlfriend. Correction, my fiancée."

The audience laughs.

I bow sweeping my arm in a grand gesture. "Thanks, Santa Barbara. It was a great night. Maybe, we'll see some of you in L.A."

The crowd roars.

 **BPOV**

I walk out from the bath with my hair in a towel and one wrapped around my torso, watching Edward pace around the room with the phone to his ear, wrestling with the cord. What a night in Santa Barbara. I can imagine what we'll have in Los Angeles. I do know one thing, I like Edward's musical surprises for me, and I can't wait to see what he has in store for all of us tomorrow night. I'm in absolute awe surrounded by so much talent. I still shake from Ann and Nancy Wilson. Oh, and Steve Perry. But Edward will always be my number one. I think he's still storming over Tommy Lee.

He places the phone in its cradle standing behind me nibbling on my shoulder. "I wish I could take you right now and continue through the entire night."

"We don't have…"

He sighs. "I know. My doing, sorry, Babe. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes; then we can have dinner with everyone. Ramone LaScalla is bringing a healthy Italian feast, so, Christie can have a night off and enjoy herself. I know she'll approve and love it all.

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Edward's dining room can't hold all of us, so we fill the family room with long tables against the back wall for a buffet. Ramone didn't disappoint with all kinds of pasta, sauces, and meats. There's a huge bowl of antipasto and another version with fish. The dessert table has Cannolis, Zeppoles, Crostata, Cassata, Tiramisu, and assorted Italian cookies. Everyone has full plates, and the room is loud with chatter. Delicious moans echo throughout the space with occasional 'oohs and awws'.

The roadies are the only group absent from the eating extravaganza. But Edward's on his toes making sure none of them miss a morsel of food and dessert while they're setting up the stage. He's made sure they're kept energized.

Edward enters from the back patio through the sliding glass doors with an older, shorter man. I watch as he looks around the room. Finding me, they walk in my direction.

The older man smiles. "Your pictures don't do you justice."

I blush. "Thank you."

"Bella, this is Martin Aaronson, Marty. He's the best of the best of promoters/producers."

Marty boasts, "He's right."

Edward continues, "He has a lineup for you and Swan that's going to make your head spin, your ass shake, and your feet move."

I snark with a scary smile and wide eyes, "Sounds like some exercise."

Marty beams, "I plan on boppin' with the best of them after you rock with this group I have planned for you."

"Teasing me is so unfair," I pout.

Marty chuckles. "It'll be well worth your surprised face, Miss Bella. We need you to be yourself. I have a huge crew that has been filming the entire tour."

"Is this going to be shown?" I question.

"I plan on it. I've pitched this as a TV, music special series from the road; your first time, the engagement," Marty adds.

I frown and stare at Edward. "Your proposal was planned for this?"

Edward begins to answer, but Marty apologetically interrupts, "Oh, hold on, Bella. Edward had no idea. I'm telling both of you together." He defends. "I'm not one of those schmucks that would pin the both of you against one another for a hype. Grant it; I was thrilled when he proposed. But he didn't have a clue about what I was doing. Hell, it was a runaway idea. Everything is falling into place. Even your pulley malfunction was priceless."

"That's great. The world will see me dangling in midair and Edward losing it," I laugh.

Edward bends to my ear and whispers, "I didn't lose it."

I just smile at him.

Marty continues, "I have a crew watching the roadies, for God's sake. We're capturing everything. And I have to say, you guys tutoring a high schooler is another great plus for the Cullen/Swan Tour."

"How did you know about Amanda?" I ask.

"Your manager, Jen. She spilled the beans because she wanted me to create great press for you guys. Man, I don't have to create a thing." He winks at me. "You're doing well on your own, Bella. People are going to love and know you very well by the end of this tour. Swan will break records along with Cullen. It's a win-win situation."

Edward kids, "All we need now is for Ali to give birth on one of the buses and we've covered everything."

Marty giggles. "I couldn't ask for anything better. Is she close?"

Edward explains, rolling his eyes, "That's not going to happen, Marty. None of us will put her or the baby in that kind of danger."

"Of course not, but women used to squat and spit their baby's out into open fields."

I shakily swallow, "You make it sound so pleasant."

"I didn't mean to throw womanhood under the bus. As Edward knows, I give the best experience in the business. I will promote your talent from a business point of view. No hanky-panky. My wife of twenty-five years will not only castrate me; she'll hang me out to dry for all to see."

"I appreciate that." I smile. "I think."

"So does your guy." Marty points to Edward. "I took Cullen and made them a household name, and I'll do the same for Swan."

"I appreciate that, Marty."

He takes my hand and kisses it lightly on the knuckles. Then, wraps me in a bear hug. "You'll see, kiddo."

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Early the next morning, the band and I go through our motions. The tech crew is here, and they test out the new lighting electronics by Barry. The colors are amazingly bright and light up the stadium.

In a way, I like when we perform outside, it's not so claustrophobic. The fresh air and open skies make me feel limitless in space and creativity. Plus, Edward easily calms to the stars and the full moon.

Suddenly, I'm anxious; feeling the panic rise in my throat. I hyperventilate from the fact that none of Marty's people show up for this rehearsal. I don't know who will be here for the show, and that worries me. Edward says he's trustworthy, but I can't grasp the unknown of an unprepared state.

I work on precision. I depend on the control. We execute a well-organized show. I can't have surprises that could throw us off-balance. And you would think I could handle anything after the Wilson Sisters, Steve Perry, Tommy Lee, and Jon and Richie. Sure, when I don't know something, I'm better off. But I DO know … I know _part_ of it, but not everything,

I flee the stage like a banshee on fire, flapping my hands to the side and trying to take flight.

Making no sense, I crash into the first bathroom and head to a sink, splashing water over my face and the back of my neck leaning my arms on the counter and trying to calm my heart rate. Ria bursts through the door to stand in utter silence wondering what to do next.

I sigh and turn to her, as Bitsy catches herself and stops behind her. Exhaling a deep breath, I apologize in gasps, "I'm sorry I ran off like that."

Ria smiles. "It's okay."

Bitsy looks around Ria. "We're all pretty overwhelmed."

I smack the sink. "See? I'm so selfish. You guys feel this, too."

"Hey, it's okay," Ria says walking over to me, pointing her index finger at me. "Just don't do it again!" She laughs.

Bitsy sings, " _All by myself._

 _Don't wanna be_

 _All by myself_

 _Anymore."_

I hang my head. "Thanks, guys."

"Bella, you've got this. We sang with Ann and Nancy," Bitsy taunts puffing out her nonexistent chest.

"Look, whatever, whoever, Mr. Marty throws in our direction; we have one another." Ria slowly sings, " _I got you, Babe."_

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Kate works her makeup magic transforming me from sweet, innocent Bella to the dark, mysterious Swan. With smoky eyes of gray, ruby red lips of fire, and wild, wavy hair of a lion's mane, I slip into multi-layers of sheer, black organza, tulle, and gauze; tattered and frayed in uneven lengths with a tight-fitted corset as the bodice, giving my breasts a fuller, firm look. Both Ria and Bitsy wear similar costumes in red and purple with matching boots.

Barry and Danny are in jeans, but their shirts reflect the mystifying atmosphere of danger and fiendish intrigue.

We will create the scene. We will meet any challenge head-on without fear, without loss of control, and without mistakes.

Bring it on, Marty. We'll face your famous, musical army, the film crew, and play it up for the audience.

Edwards walks by the door and double takes a look at me. "Bella?"

I bat my eyes. "You like?"

"Wow, you look so … different," he surprisingly whispers, staring at me.

"Different good or different bad?" I ask.

His eyes widen and stare at my breasts. "Oooo, very good. In fact, amazing."

"Great. Then, let's do it," I say to Ria and Bitsy.

We take our music to another level. The sound is intense. Danny hams up his lead with fast finger work on his strings dancing across the stage. Barry drums, twirling his sticks and pounding his bass in sequence. Ria dances around at each pick of her bass while Bitsy plays the rhythm guitar; each chord matching the pace. Ria stands between Bitsy and Danny, and they lunge their guitars forward and back exact in their motion. Then, side to side. We end the song on a high note. I fade my voice until the last chord rings.

The crowd explodes clapping and stomping their feet.

The lights flicker on and off. An announcement is made for the Ladies of Rock to get on stage. I am so unaware that I don't see Cullen with their instruments settle in on the stage with roadies whisking back and forth. I watch with my mouth and eyes opened wide as each intro escorts one lady at a time.

With scrunched face and full lips, Cyndi Lauper climbs on stage singing into the mic,

" _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_

 _And think of you_

 _Caught up in circles_

 _Confusion is nothing new."_

She stands next to me.

With great precision, Bonnie Tyler walks from the right, singing,

" _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming 'round_

 _(Turnaround) every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears."_

She joins Cyndi.

From stage left, Stevie Nicks croons,

" _No one looked as I walked by_

 _Just an invitation would have been just fine_

 _Said no to him again and again_

 _First, he took my heart, then he ran."_

 _She struts up to Bonnie._

Before I can swallow and catch my breath, I stare at Patty Smyth fiercely chanting,

" _You run, run, run away_

 _It's your heart that you betray_

 _Feeding on your hungry eyes_

 _I bet you're not so civilized."_

She and Stevie pretend to duke it out.

From behind Barry, Pat Benatar protests,

"We are young

(Heartache to heartache)

Heartache to heartache

(We stand)

We stand."

The ladies stand around me and clap to the music.

Joan Jett walks out from behind one of the speakers making her strings talk, as she sings,

" _I love rock and roll_

 _So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

 _I love rock and roll_

 _So come and take the time_

 _And dance with me, owh"_

And I am numb to speechless when Tina Turner takes the stage, slowly singing her song,

" _Left a good job in the city_

 _Workin' for the man ev'ry night and day_

 _And I never lost one minute of sleepin'_

 _Worryin' 'bout the way things might have been."_

 _Big wheel keep on turnin'_

 _Proud Mary keep on burnin'_

 _Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river."_

Tina looks at me. "Follow me. We won't … take … it … slow."

" _Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

 _Pumped a lot of pane down in New Orleans_

 _But I never saw the good side of the city_

' _Til I hitched a ride on a river boat queen."_

" _Big wheel keep on turnin'_

 _Proud Mary keep on burnin'_

 _Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river._

 _Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river._

All these ladies keep up with Tina, singing and dancing.

And in my head, I recite, " _We will create the scene._ _We will meet any challenge head-on_ _without fear, without loss of control and without mistakes."_

What … a … night.

 **A/N: Well, I felt it. What about you?**

 **A/N: Okay, more concerts… Who would you like to see from 1983? Tell me your city and maybeeeee you'll be at the concert in the crowd and get a shoutout!**


	30. Chapter 30

**She Rocks My World**

80's Rocker, Edward Cullen, is the frontman for the enormously popular band, Cullen.

He's every woman's dream; handsome, wealthy, and talented, but the elusive rocker has something to hide until an overwhelmingly gifted, doe-eyed beauty steals his heart at first sight and sound.

 **A/N: Fran's my rock … All Beta'd and neat! But I can't vouch for my typing.**

 **Also, I'd like to recommend a new story from a new writer. Give this a read and her some love: Story by Booksforthewin**

 **:/ / s / 13093364/1/ Now-That-You-re-Here**

 **Chapter 30: It's All Making Sense**

 **BPOV**

What a night!

I awake with Edward wrapped around my frame as his head rests on my chest. The phone rings, and a little huff escapes his lips as he moans, "I don't want to answer that."

"I will," I say, reaching for the receiver. "Hello?"

Ali shouts, "Bella, Oh my God." As she screams, I extend the phone away from my ear. "The reviews are amazing. Everyone is calling you and Edward the prince and princess of rock."

Edward mumbles, while turning away, "Only prince and princess?"

"C'mon, Edward, you're too young to be the King. Even you can't beat Elvis!" Ali squeals while singing, "Awwww, still, you're rock 'n roll royalty. By the time you guys end this tour in New York, you'll own the world."

Edward turns to me. "Sounds about right. Marty says the same thing."

I roll my eyes.

 _ **~SRMW~**_

It's a bright Sunday morning. Both buses are on the road. The four and a half hour drive from LA to Las Vegas is a straight route. We have time since the concert isn't until Wednesday. I like the idea we have four days to explore. I'll spend time with Amanda, well, we all will, but I would like to see a few shows and sightsee.

Edward and all the guys are on the Cullen bus, working on a few new songs. Eventually, we'll do the same,

Ria, Bitsy and I sit next to one another on the back bed vegging out and looking at pamphlets for things to do in Las Vegas.

I read, "The Imperial Palace Hotel & Casino just started a new review called Legends in Concert. The first impersonator will perform Elvis. It's a big extravaganza. All the music is orchestrated and the songs choreographed 'Vegas-style'."

"Wow, I loved Elvis," Bitsy pants, staring at the brochure. "Hunka hunka of burning love." She fans herself. "I'd like to go."

"Me, too," Ria agrees. "I'm looking forward to watching for a change … being that we'll be in Las Vegas."

Bitsy excitedly giggles, waving a brochure, "Oh, Danny's gonna love this. They have a Chinese buffet, breakfast buffet, all you can eat Italian and seafood."

Ria laughs, "We won't see Danny, Emmett, Garrett or Barry for days."

"Please, Jen can eat all of them under the table," Bitsy spouts.

Jen pokes her head into the doorway. "What am I doing under a table?" Amanda peeks over her head.

"Eating. You can put all those boys to shame in an eating contest," Bitsy brags. "The girl can eat!"

Amanda adds, "She's always been that way, and never gains a pound or grows." Amanda towers over Jen, waving her hand over her head. Jen swats it away. "You guys should have an eating contest. Jen, with all the guys, and she shows them up. They'd flip out."

I sit up. "That's not such a bad idea, Amanda. Great promo for the concert in the desert."

Ria frowns, "Eating outside?"

I argue, "You like the outside."

"But not eating in the desert," Ria huffs.

Amanda laughs. "Why not do the food contest between each act.?"

I hum, "No, that wouldn't work. Emmett and Garrett get messy. Edward would have a conniption fit if they messed up the stage. He's a neat freak."

Bitsy points at one of the pamphlets. "Why not at one of the buffet places? Something like this could draw in people?"

I smile. "And Marty could film it. I'll have to talk to him and Edward about this."

Jen giggles. "Yeah, you can't upset Edward's schedule."

A loud chorus of three, eighteen-wheeler air horns bellows past us, as we watch these massive trucks with the film equipment roll ahead. In the last one, Marty pokes his head out the window, smiling and waving. "Hi, Bella and girls!"

Jen giggles. "That man is a trip and a half."

"He loves his job," Ria reassures. "You have no idea all the bands he has brought to stardom." She points. "Barry and I spoke to him with Edward. Geez, if you only knew the bands he has produced and promoted, you'd flip out."

"Yeah, he's made a lot of people famous," Jen mumbles.

"And money," adds Amanda. "Did you see his pinky ring?"

I smile. "That was given to him by his ten-year-old daughter. I admired it, too, and asked him about it. He was so proud. She made it from clay. And he covered it in 14-Karat Gold to preserve her creation."

"I'd say that was some rock!" Amanda says with wide eyes. "Looks like an elephant's head."

"It is, with a diamond for the eye."

"I like this man's style," Ria says. "Here, we're thinking it's a glob of gold, yet his ring is a keepsake from his child."

"That makes him all right in my book," Bitsy announces.

"Well, you're going to like him better," Ali crawls onto the bed tossing more pamphlets at me. "Here, you go. Marty's daughter gave him that ring seven years ago. She's seventeen. So, she's coming out to hang with you, Amanda."

Amanda asks, "Will she be okay with me?"

Ali reassures, "Debby's a cool girl. You two will get along just fine. Besides, Marty's mother-in-law is in the hospital, and, with his wife gone, his daughter would have been alone. When Edward reminded him about you and offered Debby to join us, Marty was ecstatic."

Amanda smiles. "Really?"

"Amanda, you girls will have a blast. Besides, it'll be easier with your school work," Ali continues. "Studying together?"

Amanda squeals.

"That settles that!" Ali squeals.

Four hours later, we drive down the Strip following the Cullen bus. People cheer as we pass.

I mumble, "They know us."

Ali rolls her eyes. "Of course, they do, Princess B."

Christy walks to the back, announcing, "Bella, Edward's on the CB. He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Christy, I'm coming," I answer, jumping out of bed and walking toward the front.

Seth glances over his shoulder while he drives. "Here, Bella." He stretches the mic cord to me.

Edward clearly speaks over the mic, "Bella, you there? Copy."

Seth shows me where to push to talk. "Yes, I'm here, Edward."

"Marty feels that with all the exposure we've had, we need to stay in a hotel. He has a warehouse where we can store the buses. Copy."

"Is that really necessary?" I ask.

"It's purely for security; ours and the buses. The locals won't be a problem, but the tourists could be. He's already booking rooms at the MGM Grand. Copy."

 _ **~SRMW~**_

Walking into our room, my eyes widen in amazement. Needless to say, money wasn't an object. There are two floors with this ornate, spiral staircase. I can see the strip through surrounding windows. The furniture surpasses anything I have ever owned. The dark woods blend perfectly with the creamy beige walls.

I'm a simple girl. The realization of fame and success just hits me, and I sit on the first chair in my path, looking around this luxurious, upscale hotel suite. Suite?

I'm a Budget Inn girl or Motel 6.

Edward kneels before me with his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning eye to eye. "What's wrong, Bella? You look pale."

I clear my throat and give him a half smile. "I'm overwhelmed."

"Surely, you have to know you deserve this," he pleadingly says. "This is only the beginning. Wait until we tour overseas."

"I've been a few times throughout Europe and Asia," I lower my voice to a whisper, "But not like this."

He rubs my arms, helps me out of the chair and onto his lap as he sits. "Babe, there's no other place but up for you, for us."

"I understand that. Your home was elegant, and I felt secure."

"You don't feel secure here?" he asks.

I touch his face and smooth his skin. "I feel comfortable wherever I am as long as you are by my side. But all of this kind of caught me off guard." I whisper, "It's the big time."

He holds me close. "And it will become bigger, flashier, and more outrageous. I will be right next to you, Love, every step of the way. I promise to protect you."

I gently kiss him on the lips. "I'm counting on that."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

He kisses me; deeply, passionately, and holds me close.

The door bangs open. Emmett charges into the room. "I'd say get a room, but you already got one." He chuckles.

Edward leans his forehead on mine. "Really, Em?"

"I have news I know Bella will want to hear," he taunts.

"What news?" I ask.

He smugly grins. "Rose will be here opening night."

I jump up and grab him. "You're kidding?"

"Nope, Princess B, your best friend has arranged the time off," he proudly informs me by picking me up and spinning me around. "Now, let's go eat. They have an amazing buffet."

I hum, "Speaking about the buffet …"

Everyone joins us in our room after we order room service for fifteen. The dining room area has an oval table that seats eight and another that has room for six. And there are five stools at the kitchen bar. We spread out in the common area, chatting, eating organic pizza, and arranging the eat-a-thon.

We don't mention Jen.

The MGM Grand people excitedly arrange the eating challenge for tomorrow night welcoming any patrons to participate. Marty sets a plan for filming with his crew. And we girls grin, knowing we have our, very own secret weapon.

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have both grandchildren home all day (for the summer). Weekends only one of them. Still, writing is a task around their antics. So, hang in there with me.**


End file.
